Candied Fumes - The Sweetest Ride
by TheCreatorseye
Summary: 'The result of a long and very amusing role play with A good friend- Credit to Nimzel of DA '- King Candy's first trip to Tapper's takes a surprising twist when it ends with a rut in the restroom But did something spark as a result - and can it overcome an ever growing list of obstacles? Update- Now rated M - contains Strong Sexual themes - WIR -SWEET RIDE UPDATED FRIDAYS!
1. Chapter 1- Barroom Antics

**A/ N-**

**Hello folks, thanks for reading this Sweet Ride fanfic. This fic is based heavily on my past role-play with an online friend called Nimzel over on DA - because of this I am giving credit to her as well as I would never have written this without her brilliant character portrayal of King Candy.**

**WARNING - This is a 'SWEET RIDE' fanfic - AKA a romance between Turbo and King Candy from WIR. It involves implied HOMOSEXUAL antics and later on will also involve strong SEX references. If you are uncomfortable with that subject you may wish to not read this fanfic. I will give a warning at the start of any chapter if it contains such.**

***This takes place in an alternate universe where King Candy is an actual character in Sugar Rush - please no reviews telling me otherwise - I already know.***

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Barroom Antics_**  
**

'The arcade is now closed,' the computerised voice announced throughout every game in the arcade. It was the end of another long day of button bashing and gear stick slamming as kids from all over the neighbourhood spent their quarters on beat-em-ups and racers, shooters and plat-formers as those before them had done over the last ten years since Litwack first opened, if only the they knew the true extent of the worlds hidden away behind those glass screens.

As the call went up the first train entered game central from the racer 'Sugar Rush' and a dozen or so of the citizens and racers disembarked and separated off into their own little groups to wander through the neighbouring games.

Well, all but one did...

A lone figure stood at the station, seemingly reluctant to cross the line into the vast space between the worlds. With hands clutched in front of him, the character eventually worked up the courage to step out into the open, sending nervous darting about the station, his chocolate coloured eyes falling on each new face as he swallowed hard and took several tentative steps towards his destination – the popular hangout called Tappers.

When he had arrived at the bar the character halted abruptly at the entrance and composed himself. Taking a gentle inward breath he pushed through the solid wooden doors into the dimly lit drinking area. The scent of fresh alcoholic beverages and wood polish greeted him in quite a pleasant manner, though it did little to reduce the man's potent anxiety.

The seats around the bar were particularly high and obviously not suited to a man of his stature. He frowned in irritation and then proceeded to clamber up, a delightful jingling of bells emitted from the small man before he managed to plant his backside down upon the cushioned seat. Out of breath he lifted a hand to the barkeep.

The short man with the moustache went by the name of Tapper and everyone in the arcade, whether or not they visited the bar, knew of the watering-hole and it's equally well known bartender who had advice for anyone who sought it. The man smiled at the new character and immediately approached with a warm, vibrant welcome.

"First time out of the Kingdom, Sire?" said Tapper.

"Is it so obvious?" said the little man with a sigh.

Tapper smiled kindly, "What will it be?"

"A large glass of red wine, pleasth," he returned the smile as Tapper placed the glass in front of him. He slipped his fingers slowly around the stem of the glass, "I should really get out more," he said quietly, "Thisth feelsth very unnatural."

"Most Characters get that way the first time out of their games, Sire," reassure Tapper, he wiped down the bar and straightened the row of glasses behind him.

With a sigh the man lent an elbow up on the bar with his hand resting under his chin, "True, true," he spoke with a disheartened tone. He knew he should be more approachable, he had come out here to socialise after all; but he just didn't feel up to it.

Maybe this was a mistake?

Or maybe he was just waiting for the right person to walk in.

'The arcade is now closed' said the computer voice over the pixelated realm of Turbo-time.  
"Already?" muttered Turbo as he grudgingly turned his car into the garage, "You've got to be kidding me; I was on a winning streak here!"  
He grumbled to himself as he killed the engine and climbed out with a grunt of effort.  
"Look's like someone needs to lay off the grilled cheeses."  
Turbo glanced up and stuck his tongue out between his yellow teeth, "Up yours, Jet. If I'm so out of shape how come you ain't the guy with a ten to one win streak?"  
With a cool look, the tall and lean Jet smirked at his brother and competitor revealing pale yellow teeth, "Maybe you should take a few laps around the race track, you know, without the car."  
Turbo raised a middle finger, in doing so he fell back with one leg still over the car's side and cashed head first onto the concrete floor.  
"Smooth," said Jet with a grin. He shook his head at the little racer and said, "Set and I are going over to Pacman for that so called Disco party Clyde's been harping on about. You in or out?"  
"Like I'd want to hang out with you losers!" said Turbo with his nose pressed up against the floor.  
"Please yourself," said Jet with a shrug, though the twin seemed to suspect that would be Turbo's answer, "Try not to get too drunk in Tappers," with that Jet turned on his heel and strode out of the garage with both hands tucked into his blue racer outfit.  
"Who said I'm going to Tappers?" Turbo yelled after him.  
"You always do," Jet called back.  
"Stuck up, smart-ass, prick... can't race... son of a..." Turbo grumbled along with a stream of slurred cusses and other vulgar insults as he pulled himself up and brushed down his racing overalls. Retrieving the keys from his car and giving the vehicle a once over, he headed out of the garage with both hands in his pockets and a scowl plastered across his pale face. He found Jet and the other twin 'Set' had gone on ahead from the train leading out of Turbo-time. Good thing too. Set could be just as bad as Jet and together they were unmatched in level of irritation.

He arrived in game central and slumped along with both hands in his pockets. He was determined to forget about Jet's jeering face over several long pints at the bar. It didn't matter how drunk he got, even with a raging hangover he'd still triumph every race the following day.

Tappers was quiet that evening, only a handful of other patrons were drinking at the favoured watering hole. Turbo clambered onto the tall bar seats with surprising ease, why not? He'd done it before.  
"Hey Turbo, good to see ya," said Tapper, "What you having?"  
"Usual, and make it a double," said Turbo, leaning his head on one arm.

When Tapper returned with two deep mugs of the beer he said, "Rough day?"  
"Just my ass-hole of a brother," muttered Turbo reaching for the mug and downing half the drink in one mouthful.  
Having known Turbo long enough the barman knew better then to pry when the racer was drinking this much and so left to deal with the other customers.  
Turbo gazed out across the bar, he recognised all the patrons, just the usual characters...Wait... hold the phone.  
Sat at the bar just a ways from Turbo was someone he'd never seen in Tappers, or even before in the arcade. He was wearing the most fruitiest get up Turbo had ever seen with a plum jacket, white collar and cuffs and a huge red bow tie was glittered in the overhead light.  
But the most drawing feature to this little mans wardrobe was the bright, yellow crown atop his bald head.  
Who knew Tappers attracted royalty?

The little man was staring at the near untouched glass in front of him, letting it gather a thick layer of condensation on the smooth outside surface. His eyes trailed a singular drop as it slid across the curved outside shape of the glass and pooled onto the bar top where it formed into a tiny puddle.

He seemed to be alone in the bar, though that wasn't unusual for the patron's in Tappers. It was a place where characters came to relax and socialise, but it catered also to the few, like Turbo, who only came in for a quiet drink. Though it was clear this new character wasn't enjoying the quiet inner reflection the bar provided. The man dipped a finger into the glass and licked the end of his digit, emanating a bored and defeated sigh. Perhaps he was brooding over something? Nothing he was going to drown in alcohol no doubt. With his left hand he gripped the stem of the glass and took a sip, only then did his eyes come up to meet Turbo's own golden orbs. The glass was lowered gently back to the bar top, all the while the character's eyes never left the others. Turbo half expected him to look away, but no, it was as if the character was entranced. The royal little man tipped his head in a polite nod and smiled, though that was short lived.

"Evening," said the man in a voice that was sweet and jolly as his attire. Though it wasn't long before his hands slipped to the edge of the bar and he quickly dropped off of his chair, making that gentle jingle again as he quickly trotted off to the men's room.

Turbo's eyes followed after the strange character as the King exited the bar into the men's room. But the racer's interest was short lived.  
"Weirdo," he muttered and drank another heavy gulp of the brew. It was no doubt this character wasn't the usual drinking sort Tapper served. No usual barfly would dare approach or even speak to Turbo when he was clearly on one of his binges.  
The more he thought about it the more he wondered. He could have sworn there was something funny in the way the man had looked at him. Not that Turbo knew what or could explain it, but there was an oddness there. He drank down the last of the first mug and reached for the second. As he did he called Tapper over.  
"You can't want another round already," said Tapper.  
"Don't tempt me," Turbo said icily. "That guy in the flowery get-up," he said indicating to the men's room with a jerk f his head, "who is he?"  
At first Tapper raised an eyebrow then he seemed to realise what Turbo meant" Oh that's King Candy."  
"He's not usually in here."  
"No, first time out of the kingdom since his game was plugged in."  
Turbo let out a note of amusement. It was obvious he was dealing with the sheltered royal type, the sort of guy no clue as to how things were run down here.  
"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him," began Tapper carefully.  
"Why?"  
"Well given which game he comes from..."  
Unlike most of the folks in the arcade, Turbo somewhat respected Tapper, but that didn't mean he would put up with any dawdling. If someone had something to say, then he should say it.  
"Why, what game is he from?"  
Tapper paused and said," Sugar rush."  
"That a plat-former?"  
"No... It's a racer."  
With that half of Turbo's drink went shooting out of his mouth, "There's another racing game in the arcade?!"

"Come on old boy heheha!..mingle yes'th try to make friends'th that's why you came here mn yes'th.." King Candy was giving himself a pep talk in the mirror, as he often did when he was uncertain of a situation, what a sight it would have been to anyone who could have chanced to walk in at that very moment. After a few more moments of self encouragement, the King straightened his clothing and pulled at his bowtie. He shook out his arms and returned to the bar and his drink, none the wiser of what had taken place during his absence. He clambered upon his seat again and sighed as he sat back down, his nose wrinkled at the sight of the glass of wine he had been nursing since he came in.

"Tapper.." he called "Be a good man and give me a mixed fruit soda I can't stomach this right now," the King pushed the glass aside and smiled greatly when Tapper set down an ice cold soda. He seemed absolutely thrilled to have a sweet beverage in front of him that he gave a short burst of soft giggles before bringing the glass up to his lips and taking several large mouthfuls. Licking his lips he became more at ease and made it clear to Tapper he wanted another "One more if you pleasth tapper oh! Are those peanut m&m's? I'll have six bags."

He took up a bag before greedily opening them and popping them in his mouth one by one. He was such a camp little thing that Turbo was wide eyed in shock at the realisation that this man was supposed to be a racer. Wow, modern racing games had really taken a nose dive.

Once again the King looked up into Turbo's golden coloured eyes. Turbo immediately felt a pang of uneasiness hit him. It was as if Candy was rading him like an open book, seeing the determination and passion Turbo had for racing and reflected in the King's own chocolate pools was curiously and a thirst for something else it seemed – but what, Turbo wasn't sure.

"Good evening my good fellow!..watch are you drinking there hrmn? Allow me to buy you another...Tapper! Same again for My friend over there.." Even the way he spoke seemed candy coated.

It had taken Turbo a few moments to register what was happening. King Candy had returned from the men's room a completely changed man and it threw Turbo for a loop. But still, this was another racer no doubt and that meant he was a rival. Turbo couldn't be swayed so easily.  
Tapper delivered another pint in front of Turbo and sent King Candy a wary glance, no doubt warning him to tread lightly with the racer. But the King didn't notice, he was too busy popping m and m's into his mouth. When Tapper went away again Turbo drained the last of the second mug and began on the third. He noted King Candy had momentarily paused in his eating, no doubt waiting for Turbo to take a drink, as though he was unwillingly accepting some sort of friendship. Fat chance.  
"Thanks," he muttered, just loud enough for the king to hear. But that was all he was going to get out of him, Turbo was determined of that.  
King candy shrugged in an accepting fashion, though he seemed a little disappointed. Then he continued to devour the sweets as if nothing was wrong in the world.  
Turbo couldn't tell if it was the manner in which the king acted or if it was because he knew King Candy was also a racer. Somehow it was the racer part that made it worse. As Turbo watched King Candy flick the m and m's into the air and try to catch them in his mouth he felt a pit of anger dwell in him. How could this fool be a racer?  
Turbo sat sipping at the mug of ale as he watched King Candy out of the corner of his golden eye. One by one the packets were emptied, until Candy sat there tapping the end of each bag with a forefinger, "Its'th the only downside to visiting game central station, its'th not th'sweet enough.." this appeared to be nothing more than merely a day-dreamy rant, but even if it was meant to be polite conversation Turbo was having none of it.  
The King placed a hand under his chin and propped his head up with an elbow upon the bar, he gave a small sigh before dipping a finger off his free hand into a small puddle upon the bar top, he swirled and drew figure eights in the liquid his mind wondering and finally he said it, "Your eyes'th.." he began before lifting his own to meet the other mans, a sweet smile crept over the kings cherry blushed features "..They're intensely bright, positively glowing! The first feature I can't help but look into.." he chuckled in a bashful tone followed by a random pitch of giggles and nervous breaths. Was he flirting with the racer?

It was the second time that evening that Turbo almost choked on his drink. What was this guy on? Was he actually trying to flirt with him? Actually that made sense; it was obviously from the way he dressed this bloke was more into the guys then the gals.

At that point Tapper coughed to get the kings attention and whispered to him "Sire, What your doing is walking a thin line here...turbo isn't the paly-pal type let alone a guy to accept um What you're doing.." the king darted his gaze to tapper as he spoke but he scoffed at him and returned his eyes to Turbo who seemed less than keen to strike up a conversation to begin with. The candy monarch eyed the racer up and down best he could over the bar counter before using his free hand to mess with his collar and tie "Hmmn you're a racer? Motorbikes'th? Quads?.." he king smirked and clicked his fingers "Car..I'm a racer mythself hehahoo I've never lost a race yet! I'm always on the race roster...undefeated royal champion! Ha..Nothings faster that myself.."

But what infuriated Turbo more was the idea that this guy, this fruity, royal faggot, had the nerve to claim he was an undefeated racer, there right in front of Turbo who everyone in their right mind knew, was the greatest racer in the arcade...no, in the entire history of the Arcade!  
That was it, Turbo would have to put this man in his place, Royal or not, a racer was still a racer.  
With a gulp of beer, Turbo dropped the mug heavily on the counter to which gain the King's immediate attention.  
"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" said Turbo with a deathly glint in his eye. "Have you any idea who I am?"  
He lent a little forward on the counter to make his point known.  
"Turbo-Time mean anything to you?" said Turbo with a glare, "as in the game of the greatest racer in this arcade. As if Sugar rush could hold a candle to it! An undefeated streak in that kindergartener game means squat. Try racing against some real racers and you'll see just how low down the peaking order you really are!"  
He met the kings eyes again and bared his teeth in a snarl, "And stop with that 'glowing eyes' crap!" With that Turbo deliberately focused solely on his drink and was determined not to meet the King's gaze for as long as he could help it.

The king reeled in shock at this sudden flare of temper in the racer. Eyes widened in fear of what could happen next, but that soon gave way to the King's own taking of offence. It appeared Turbo's slandering of his game was too much for the monarch. King candy stood up on the seat of his stool and slammed a palm down hard on the bar top, the sound loud enough to stop everyone else in mid conversation in the bar. The whole room fell silent save for the irritated retort that sprouted from the King, "Listen here you pale faced son of a bitch! My game is twice, no, ten times better than your eight bit mess you call a racing sim! Oh yes'th I've seen your game and I've seen you race, its'th nothing compared to My hi-definition fully interacting multiple choice world.." he pointed an accusing finger and jabbed it into his direction "Your washed up My friend get over yourself.." wow the king had balls! He descended the stool in one hop and strode over to Turbo until he was stood right behind the racer, with a rage in those chocolate eyes.

He stared at King Candy with his mouth slightly a gap, at first stunned at this comeback insult towards his own game. His pale skin flushed pinkish with borderline anger, but then Turbo paused and a vindictive smile crossed his face, revealing his golden teeth.  
"8 bit mess?" he grinned, aware that everyone in Tappers was watching them. "Washed up racer, am I?" He swallowed the last of his drink and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, before dismounting the stool with a surprisingly athletic hop and landing squarely in front of the king, meeting him eyeball to eyeball.  
"Look here, princess," said Turbo, his smile vanishing in an instant, "Who gets the most gamers in a day, huh? Who's been here for over ten years and is still the most popular racer in the arcade? You may have better graphics and all those fancy gizmos, but I know something you don't got - class."  
He sneered, "How long you think before the gamers get bored of looking at all those sparkles and rainbows, huh?" he leant forward, purposely invading the king's space. "Because under all that glitz and glamour, you're just another cheap knock-off, nothing compared to the original." He jabbed his finger into the King's chest as hard as he could, "you just try being that sassy on the race track and I'll wipe the floor with you."  
Then Turbo shoved the King aside with blatant rudeness and marched off to the men's room; satisfied that he had made his point crystal clear.

With cheeks flushing red, the King gave a Sharp huff as Turbo barged past him and into the men's room, but he wasn't finished with the stuck up bastard.

The king quickly followed behind him and called loudly "If you were speaking about yourself when you said class then I fail to see it!.." he king stood directly to Turbo's left this time his back facing the dull wall behind him, he jabbed turbo harshly in the shoulder enough to cause a stumble, he was stronger than he looked "And as for the gamers getting bored they never will! My game adapts and ungrades with unlockable achievements, your pixel nightmare you race in only has one track and two other racers, MINE has fifteen! Better levels, weapons...your game isn't worth pissing on if it was on fire!" The king seemed ready for a fight right now; his once sweet features had taken a dark and sinister turn. His hand now clutching at his candy cane he'd picked up on the way past the cloak room, he tapped the tip on the floor to get turbo to turn round but he didn't give the pale man long enough to react before he sharply prodded the rounded handle in the small of his back "wipe the floor with me!? Ha! My friend I would leave you in 'My' dust, you wouldn't stand a chance, bright eyes-"

The fact King Candy had followed Turbo into the men's room didn't surprise the racer. In fact he hoped he would. Tappers had a rule about no brawling but that only applied if anyone was around to see it.

Soon as the king stabbed Turbo in the shoulder with a pink finger he felt his anger flare, but he kept cool. He'd suffered worse, but Candy was pushing it. The prod of the cane in the small of the back made Turbo grit his teeth. His anger reached boiling point, seething pinking red into his grey cheeks.  
The moment the king said bright eyes Turbo lost it and the moment the king tried to prod him again with that cane, Turbo leapt around and surprised the monarch. Seizing the cane he meant to yank it from the king's grip, but King Candy was just as strong as Turbo and pulled the racer forward. The floor was slick with the careless dribble of water and Turbo's shoes slid out from under him.  
With a yelp he fell into King Candy and crashed to the floor pulling the monarch on top of him. For a moment both were dazed and then Turbo found himself staring up into the King's chocolate brown eyes that were as equally surprised as he was.  
King candy was sat astride him. His already red cheeks flushed an even deeper crimson, "Ooh..." His voice echoed in the tiled men's room, his hands had landed upon Turbo's chest with their nose's touching. King Candy jerked back and sat higher upon the other allowing both his legs to rest either side of Turbo's thighs their eyes never breaking contact with one another, they said nothing. The king frowned and grabbed the racer by the front of his racing suit and tugged him up into a sitting position the king slipping into the others lap "You...fool.." he whispered before daring to plant his cherry flavoured lips against Turbo's pale beer laced ones.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Royal Fling

**A/N- WARNING - This contains strong sexual content and generally adult content such as swearing.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 – A Royal Fling_

Turbo's eyes shot wide as they could at the touch of King Candy's lips against his own. The King's body pressed up close to his, with hands clasping the front of his racer's jacket, pulling him ever closer into a strangely comfortable embrace.  
With King Candy practically sat in his lap, Turbo had to keep both hands flat on the ground behind him to avoid falling back onto the floor. If both hands had been available at the time he would have decked Candy hard in the nose for this horrific invasion of personal space. But as it was he had to endure the few fleeting seconds of lip to lip contact and by then Turbo's cheeks flushed now with something other than anger or embarrassment. His golden eyes grew heavy and he could feel his body becoming warm against the wet tiled flooring.  
He shifted one hand over to bear his and the King's weight and with his right hand slipped it behind the King's neck cuff to hold his head closer and slipped his tongue in between the king's lips without a warning. As he did King Candy slipped forward ever so slightly, into a position on Turbo's lap which made a tingle go up through the racer's spine.

Alright, if the King wanted to play a game then Turbo would go along with it for now. He was curious to see how far he could make the flamboyant, sweet-munching monarch go. He forced his tongue in further until it wrapped around the King's in a tight hold. Turbo was pretty talented with his tongue, as sharp as it was.

If only Turbo knew that the King hadn't intended on kissing the other racer, but it would seem Turbo wasn't about to reject the King's advance. The sweet monarch gave a prolonged groan of acceptance as he felt that invading tongue slip into his mouth, their tongues curling and twisting before Turbo took control of what Candy had started. The feeling of pressure at the King's neck cuff was a welcome one but the King's mind raced; what was he doing?! Kissing a complete stranger! Especially one as rude and obnoxious as Turbo had been.

But all that fizzed out as Candy's mind went blank, drowning in the sweet unexpected moment as he slipped his hips within the others lap causing their groins to press together, the tingling feeling not unwelcome to either men as they were lost in their accidental copulation.

Candy broke the kiss and swiftly heaved both to their feet. Turbo didn't expect the King to break off the kiss so quickly; it was almost disappointing in a way. Maybe he had been pushed to his limits already.

"Someone will th'see.." said Candy in a gruff tone and with that he backed Turbo up into the cubical behind them spinning the other man round so Turbo's back closed the toilet door hard. The king pressed his whole body against turbo one of his legs between the others, he leaned back in to now hungrily kiss the man he'd trapped between himself and the graffiti-scrawled door.

The racer blanked at being corralled into the cubical, but this changed as their lustful little tongue-tie continued behind the privacy of a closed door. He felt the King's tongue enter his own mouth twisting and wrapping around his with surprising force. As much as Turbo's head was screaming for him to throw the King off, he let it continue. Hey, no one could see, right? So why not have a little fun. He slipped his hand down the King's leg and pulled it up towards him, at the same time putting his other hand around King Candy's waist and forcing his groin against his leg with a deviant smirk.

Candy couldn't help but crave Turbo's touch now as the two continued their little affair, he felt the other man respond to his bodies actions, his arousal becoming apparent as Turbo lifted his leg grinding his groin against the pale man's thigh. The King broke the kiss again only to take a much needed breath, his breathing shaking with excitement.

"Show me," he whispered as he lowered a hand between their bodies to grope at the racer's manhood "show me you're the greatest racer ever."

With a small groan of pleasure at having the king's hand rubbing up against his manhood, Turbo ran his tongue over his teeth, "Oh I'll show you," he whispered with the lightest breath into King Candy's ear, "But can you keep up?"

King candy gave a seductive smile his free hand lifting to Turbo's shoulder giving it a firm squeeze "enjoying this bright eyes?.." there was that pet name again as both hands lifted from their current positions to take a hold of the racers suit zipper, the King began to unzip the white and red clothing that clung semi tightly to his body.

Turbo shivered as his racing jacket was unzipped and the warm air of the King's breath hit his bare skin; the sensation in his pants growing, becoming firm as it rubbed against the monarch's thigh. He ignored the pet name, that would usually have had Turbo wrapping both hands around the man's throat, and responded in an equally seductive tone to the King's jest, "Just as much as you are, princess." His hands slipped to Candy's backside and slipped down tucking just into the King's trousers and pants in one. Turbo's breath became heavy; the heat from this passionate embrace seemed to suck the air from the room. His throat became dry, craving the other man's touch against him; his lips, his tongue, his groin, all longing to be caressed.

"I'm no wall flower, th'sweetheart," said Candy, "being gentle isn't 'My' thing." Was he being serious? His partner's hands felt cold as they slipped into the waistband of both his trousers and underwear and the King shivered.

"Oh really?" said Turbo, his eyes brightened, "Good for you, cos I don't plan on holding back," and with that he dropped the King's pants and cupped his soft, round backside in a firm, and quite strong, grip.

A gentle gasp escaped the kings lips as he felt turbo drop his pants in one swift motion, this brought about the sweetest flurry of bashful giggles and deep breaths the king could muster. He bit his bottom lip as his backside was harshly gripped, the racers hands were almost giving the king a cruel squeeze "Try me bright eyes..." He leaned into the racers embrace pressing his arousal against the others clothed one hard "I'll give you the sweetest ride you've never had."

Turbo's eyes seemed to glow brighter, his smile widened with lust and seduction, "You asked for it, princess."  
Without giving the King time to react, Turbo used his entire weight to lift King Candy off his feet and forced him towards the back of the cubicle where he landed smack on the closed toilet seat with his pants around his ankles. Before he knew it, Turbo was back on top of Candy; he yanked the king's trousers and pants off with a few sharp tugs and forced himself between the Kings legs, pushing his legs up and holding them as he bent his body over the king's half naked form.  
"I don't plan on being gentle," he said in a harsh, lusting whisper. His groin pressed up against the Kings back end there was barely a few millimetres of fabric between them; his arousal stretching his already tight racing outfit.  
Candy gave a shocked gasp through clenched teeth at the firm grip upon his body and the forcing of his legs to part as Turbo fought to keep a dominant position over the King it made the sweet man give a deep desire driven moan. He wasn't planning on being gentle huh? Looks like he was going to be in for one hell of a ride.

Feeling Turbo's straining manhood press against the fabric and against his backside the small King's body quivered his legs trembled in their bent up position. "first date and your about to get your wicked way ugh...just to let you know, bright eyes, I'm not normally this eager but...you," he began, hands shaking as he gripped the toilet seat edges to brace himself for what was to come "you're a bad boy," he smirked, "I like bad."

"Just don't start screaming too loud," said Turbo with a smirk. "Wouldn't want the folks in Tapper's hearing what were up to. They might think I'm beating the crap out of you and catch us at it." He couldn't tell if candy was putting on an act, or if this 'bad boy' lust was genuine.  
Ah, who gave a fuck?

Candy's face flushed as turbo requested he doesn't scream too loudly, the risk of them being caught was high; anyone at any time could walk through those doors and see that the cubical was occupied by more than just one especially with the kings flamboyant clothing in a heap at Turbo's booted feet. He laughed in reply, "You'd like that wouldn't you? C'mon bright eyes you can't tell me your not a pain freak? I bet making other scream gets that joystick of yours pumping huh?" He could feel himself becoming more confident with the unpredictable racer. It was true, king candy had a thing for those who flouted rules and did what they pleased despite breaking rules, laws and hurting others. I suppose you could call it an addiction of sorts, a forbidden fruit calling the small man to take a bite. Turbo was an impressive guy to say the least and coupled with his 'don't give two fucks' it was the King's idea of a wet dream.

Turbo yanked the zip down and let exposed his now fully erect manhood. He groaned with relief, the racer outfit wasn't designed to be comfortable if he had a hard-on. He rubbed against the King's own shaft, admitting a light gasp of pleasure.

"Better brace yourself, I'm going in dry," he sneered, his eyes ever more aglow in the dim cubicle.

A quiver of delight shook the King's half naked form as turbo freed his hardness before pressing and rubbing it against the King's smaller one. Turbo was a well endowed man that was apparent. The king groaned their pressing shafts only making the monarch crave the pale racer more. Those eyes, they were simply glowing in the dim lighting of the cubicle causing the king's features to be bathed in its eerie after glow.  
The sweet king gave a nod and a coy smile at Turbo's last words "Well...looks like it's going to sting a bit...umnn shut your mouth, Bright eyes, and give it to me.." he bucked his hips against Turbo hastily "Talk is cheap."

He couldn't lie, the idea of having King Candy screaming out in agony from being rammed with Turbo's gearstick had his lower half shivering with anticipation and his erection twitch, making the hesitation before entering him all the more erotic. The confidence that emanated from the King's voice was amusing though, as Turbo pondered what he was about to bestow on the other man's pink rump. Even by simply pressing his rigid shaft against the others, he felt the longing for further contact almost unbearable. His body quivered at the thought and he had to admit a light gasp, momentarily shutting off his headlight-like eyes. With his mouth slightly a gap and tongue resting in-between his teeth in almost a dog-like fashion of panting. It had been sometime since he got this far with another guy, especially one who first appeared not to be the bending over and taking it type. Wonder how many guys could say they had a King bent up in a toilet cubicle?  
The King's last few goading words only brought Turbo's sexual fever to boiling point, seems like the king was getting inpatient. Well, Turbo couldn't keep the man waiting, could he? He was dealing with royalty after all.  
"Bet you're a real rich bitch," said Turbo with his tongue still rested on his teeth, in response to candy's taught of 'talk being cheap'.

The King gave a chuckle, "Don't forget it boy..." Boy? Oh he was asking for it.

Turbo smiled and lent in, "Let's see if your cream filled." His smile only widened when he saw the King's face flush at his dirty little comment. It seemed someone liked being treated like a royal bitch, made to bend up and take it. Funny actually, when he first met the King, Turbo thought he was just another one of those prim and proper characters with no taste for the more crude aspects of life; how little did he know.

With one hand still holding King Candy's legs up, Turbo seized his pulsating shaft with the other hands and pressed it up against the King entrance.  
"I'm make you beg for mercy, princess," he grinned with a vindictive yellow smile.  
And with a slight grunt he shoved the first half of his manhood up the king's rump.

Gentle eyes never left Turbo's as the other man positioned his tip at his entrance then with one Sharp thrust the racer drove his manhood half way into the lust driven king. Candy called out so loud that it was possible everyone in the bar heard him. Seeing as they remained uninterrupted as the seconds passed by, it was safe to presume that they hadn't given the game away yet. His cries slowly calmed to a whimper his bottom lip drawn into his mouth to bite down upon the cherry flesh. Half naked body trembled. His head tipped back his eyes shut tightly before he moved to look at Turbo right in the eyes.

King Candy's cries only excited Turbo further, the tip of his shaft pulsated as it was engulfed by the man's plump little rump. At once Turbo had to gasp out as the King's insides tightened around his engorged shaft, constricting against his manhood as if it was being sucked into a vacuum. He bit back the temptation to ram the whole thing in; although there was nothing more he's like to do to his royal bitch. Nothing was more gratifying, then having the king bow down to him - or technically bent in two with his ass in the air- either worked. As his golden hued eyes met the king's he could see the discomfort he was causing, but this only made the racer's pulse, quite ironically, race. Every thump of his heartbeat felt more prominent down his shaft.

"Ah...fu...ck.." this was all the King could muster. He lifted his hands and drew them about Turbo's neck, his legs moved to coil around the others hips only to cross his ankles and squeeze the pale racer closer. Without warning Turbo's entire shaft was plunged in, caught in a vice-like grip and the racer let out a moan of satisfaction which emanated with the King's own loud moan in what could only be further lust-driven discomfort. With his manhood twitching, Turbo could help but drag it out and pump it straight back in several, long deep thrusts, each motion emitting a wave of indescribable pleasure. As his eyes met the king's he could swear he saw drops of waters in the corners of Candy's innocent chocolate coloured eyes.  
"Who's the greatest racer now?" he said as he pounded the King's ass.

The King's hands gripped and grabbed at Turbo's shoulders as the pale racer began to pull in and out of him without so much as a moment's pause to allow the sweet king to get used to his invading member. He couldn't help but emit a loud moan every time turbo thrust into him, his eyes rolled and shut tightly his bottom lip drew in-between his teeth to bite down firmly on the plump flesh.

The kings own erection bounced upon his belly in time with Turbo's own relentless and firm pounds, it still hurt to no end but the man's hardness kept on hitting against that sweet spot deep inside him, his body felt hot his head pounded with the same rhythm of his heart the king opened his eyes and whispered repeatedly a series of mumblings to himself but he didn't care if he said them aloud "Ohgodohgodgodooohgod.." he gasped, he heard Turbo's words "oh turbo..uh!..You're the greatest racer I know ohgodoh god!"

At these few words, Turbo knew he had established his dominance over the sugary sweet King Candy. But that wasn't enough, oh no... He had to make sure it was going to stick; that the King knew who was really running the shots in this arcade.  
"What was that?" said Turbo, "I can't hear you. Who's the greatest racer?!" he could help but almost shout those last few words. He hoisted the King's legs up further, allowing no resistance to his penetrating manhood, forcing his shaft as far as he could, letting the sensation drive him into erratic and pain inducing thrusts. He could feel his cheeks flushing hot with blood pumping in his ear drums, his breath heavy, panting like he'd taken ten laps around the racetrack in Turbo-time without the car. He shifted into the next gear, flexing his hips, ensuring each penetration was the entire length of his engorged shaft, feeling the tip of his member thud against that little place inside the King's backside that literally no one else would have the pleasure of caressing. His increased speed did nothing to relieve the tightness that engulfed his shaft with each thrust.

"Ahhmmn you're the greatest...racer.." in all honesty king candy had only repeated it in the heat of the moment, he had already planned on challenging turbo to a race in the near future but for now this random battle of the titans was all he could focus on "God, you're a lot bigger than I imagined uh..It hurts...bad...mmm...but it feel so good.." he knew that would boost the others ego to no end but he had to be honest he was struggling to stop himself from ejaculating to quickly but Turbo's shaft kept on striking his sweet spot dead on every time. The kings chocolate eyes had indeed welled up with tears but not only from the pain but the strong wave of emotion that he suddenly felt towards Turbo. He was addicted to him and he wanted things to last but did Turbo want him to be his boyfriend or was this only a one night stand?

With a deviant smile, Turbo released his right hand from its grip around the king's thigh and seized the monarch's manhood with a firm squeeze. The sudden gripping of his own hardness made the king jerk, he wasn't expecting turbo to help pleasure him as he seemed the type to Fuck and leave without allowing his partner to reach climax but no, here he was gripping Candy's manhood!  
The king withered in Turbo's hand his shaft pulsating, a small bead of pre-cum forming at his cherry tip "Oh fuck...nononono" he felt himself suddenly reaching a premature climax and he cursed loudly his body convulsing, "oh myfuckinggawd...why ahmmnnn." His hot seed shot up and landed on his cream shirt and sweet wrapper tie some even pooled in his belly button. He was mortified. His face was as red as humanly possible "I'm sorry...oh god..." he looked away, his chest heaving, and closed his eyes, clearly embarrassed.

The smile slipped off of Turbo's face. Shit, couldn't this guy keep it in for even a moment? He'd only grabbed his shaft; it wasn't as if he had been pulling on it with intent to get the King off. King Candy's sickly sweet nature was more than enough to indicate this was unintended, that the King didn't deliberately end his fun prematurely.  
But that wasn't an excuse.  
"You should be sorry," growled Turbo to the King's apologetic mews between gasps from his unexpected ejaculation. "Where the fuck was my warning, huh? One fucking grope and you just shoot off?"  
Oh that was it. Turbo knew where this was going, he was going to make the King really feel sorry, he would ensure it. With gritted teeth he withdrew his shaft from the king's backside with no concern to whether this sudden withdrawal would be uncomfortable to his partner. He seized the king by his collar and yanked him off the toilet until their faces were barely an inch apart, his eyes aglow with frustration and an unsatisfied desire.  
"I'll teach you to jump the gun with me," he hissed. Turning around so his back was to the toilet he dropped Candy to the floor making the king fall to his knees. Turbo then took a sitting position on the toilet seat; his back against the cubicle wall and legs splayed either side of the King.  
With arms flat across his beer belly, Turbo indicated to his still erect member with a jerk of his head.  
"Well go on then," he said, "get on with it..."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Finish Line

**A/N - Another warning here folks. Strong Sexual content to follow. **

**BTW The speed in which I'm uploading this is not going to be permanent. Luckily this chapter was quite short and so I finished it quickly, but in general these chapters may vary with upload times. Hard to say. **

**Anywho on with the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - The Finish Line_

King Candy stared up into those golden hues; he'd truly pissed off the pale racer.

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen, its'th just I've never been with someone like you.." he had an inkling his excuses would fall on deaf ears .It had been years since his last relationship so he hadn't exactly had much practise when it came to sex. He wasn't pleased with himself either, but he had hoped that somewhere Turbo would understand.

As if Turbo could ever _be_ understanding.

Candy gave a yelp as Turbo hastily removed himself and before he knew it he was dropped to the floor of the cubicle and looked up to find Turbo sitting where the King once was. The pale racer had his arms crossed and irritated expression bore into his face. Candy jerked back to sit on his heels as he quickly wised-up to what Turbo intended for the sweet monarch to do.

"Well go on, get on with it," said Turbo.

The King frowned and shakily got to his feet, "no," he said softly.

Turbo blinked twice, unsure he had heard correctly. "No?" he echoed, "What do you mean no?"

With that the King gingerly moved back and pressed himself against the cubicle door, "What do you think it means, Bright eyes? What? Baby throw his toys out the pram when things don't go your way?...if you'd waited for a few minutes or carried on I would have been good to go again," candy smirked and took two steps toward the racer "c'mon...I know you want to.." the king swiftly took to Turbo's lap and gasped his hardness with both hands.

The pale racer's cheeks had flushed with anger, but his fury quickly became surprise as he felt the other's hands around his hardness he jerked slightly, "hey, watch it!"

"C'mon Turbo...fucking ruin me..." smiled Candy and with that the sweet king tiptoed and used his hands to position the racers manhood at his backside and with one quick drop of his hips Candy had forced the racers shaft inside him once again. He yelped loudly and lent in to whisper "race to the finish..." The King began riding Turbo his hands lifting to the man's shoulders before he jerked forwards to kiss those cruel lips, his tongue forced itself into his mouth.

Turbo had expected the sweet natured guy to break, to crumble into submission without question. At first when his member slid back into the King's rump it was a sensation that intoxicated Turbo's senses and as Candy began to ride him he was sure he'd go there and then. But no, there was more to this. This was a racer, this was a rival and Turbo just had to be number one, he just had to come first; his pride, his ego wouldn't allow otherwise. Even if it was inexperience which caused Candy to shoot before he did, that would never be an excuse the pale racer would allow. As the King's lips touched his own and their tongues embraced, Turbo was hesitant in what he was about to do. His thoughts were horrifically clouded. Sure, he was a bad boy, he did horrible things. Was he willing to push this even further? Truthfully this had been an interesting fling. Why, he wasn't too sure. But one thing was certain; he had to put this bitch in line. What came next was going to be cruel. But that was the cold fact of life outside the castle.  
He shoved Candy away with both hands, touching the King's seed which still laced his waistcoat and grimaced at the sticky sugar-like substance which covered his hand. He immediately broke the kiss off and tilted forward letting the King fall from his lap, to which Candy gave a loud shout as his back struck the floor

"I ain't a child," Turbo said with deadly glint in his eye. He'd received enough patronisation from his brothers. He was always known as the little guy, the younger brother who despite having more skills on the track that either of his siblings combined was always treated as if he was nothing more than a spoilt child. Even if everyone else was probably right, Turbo was stubborn and had convinced himself otherwise.

The king lifted his eyes to meet those angry yellow ones. He lifted his hands in defence in front of him "Now now pleasth it was a jest...a joke."

"Some joke," said Turbo glaring down at the monarch. That baby comment had done it. If Candy had just refused on a whim that the act Turbo wanted him to perform was unhygienic then maybe Turbo would have cut the Sugarplum Princess some slack. But that wasn't happening now.

He seized his chance while the king was still on the floor and dragged the monarch to his knees. Grabbing the back of the monarch's head and forced his member into the man's mouth with a nasty smile as the King gagged on it. Turbo dug his fingers in to keep a grip. Not too hard, but defiantly firm enough.  
"Oh look it's in," said Turbo, "Guess there's only one thing you can do now. Oh and princess, you try any of that baby stuff with me again and I'll shout out loud enough for the rest of the bar to hear me, loud enough for them to come running in here." He smiled staring into the King's eyes with the light from his own yellow orbs reflected in the wide chocolate pools. "You see all that crap about me not wanting to get caught is bull. Because I don't give a fuck who knows we're screwing in the men's room. Sure I'd get flack for it, but hey, I've done worse shit in my time. But you... oh what would they say? The King of that sweet little game, committing such dirty acts with ol' Turbo? King Candy, the man who's meant to be a guide and inspiration all those little racers in Sugar rush? It wouldn't look good would it?" Luckily for Turbo a quick info dump from the barkeep had given him enough ammo to use to keep Candy under his thumb and judging from the look on the King's face the message was sinking in perfectly.

When Turbo had grasped the King's head, bringing his mouth around his shaft, he moaned in protest before pulling back just enough to speak.

"Blackmailing son of a bitch!" he spat, but all his anger received was a smirk from the racer.

"Now you're getting it, princess," he grinned showing his golden teeth. Turbo could see something in the King's eyes, but he was unsure what exactly it was. But there was only so far he could push the King before something was going to break. So he said, in a much lighter, more seductive tone, "Look I'm close to popping. Couple of pulls and you're done. Even you can manage that, can't you?" He lent in a bit closer with his hand still pressed firmly behind the King's head, "Come on Candy, don't you like being bad?"

The King rolled his eyes and sighed.

Cherry lips parted and in he slipped the racers throbbing manhood, his tongue slipped down its length up and down several times slowly before he dragged it to its tip Where he suckled upon it like a lollipop. He did this another two times before deep- throating Turbo until his nose touched below the racers belly button. Head began to bounce forwards and back in quick succession now, hands lifting to grip Turbo at the outer thighs.

"Good boy," purred Turbo and murmured softly as the King's tongue slipped down his shaft. He admitted a light groan, this was more like it. Much as he enjoyed giving it to Candy up his backend, the idea that he was forcing the guy, a King of all people, to suck him off made the act ever more satisfying. Convinced the man was true to his word, Turbo eased his grip on the King's head and his other hand went out to the wall of the cubicle to support himself as his cheeks flushed red and warmth swarmed inside of his skull. He could feel the pulsation quicken in his manhood, the slickness of saliva against his hardness was invigorating, each movement as smooth as silk, each time a groan emanated from Turbo as he lent his head back and let his eyes close, with his tongue handing from his mouth in absolute pleasure.

Meanwhile the King was inwardly cheering himself on, this was the first time he'd given anyone oral sex he kind of figured if he used his mouth like he was sucking on a candy cane things would happen naturally and it did. Thumbs pressed into Turbo's thighs as he gained a better grip on the racer, he could feel the tell tale twitches of the man's shaft and knew his climax was coming to an end.  
Turbo's gasps became heavy, his moaning louder. He was bordering on popping; he could feel a tingle down his shaft as the King's cherry coloured lips slid up and down his manhood in a swift and unbroken glide. Tongue brushed against skin, stimulating every nerve ending. He forced Candy to deep throat his shaft one last time with his hand behind the King's head to keep him there.  
"Oh god yes," whispered Turbo as his hot seed spilt out into Candy's mouth and probably down the back of his throat. That was it, the long awaited and well deserved climax he'd been craving, that lasted at least several seconds as it convulsed, ejecting a different type of creamy substance that he doubted the King was used to.

Turbo's throbbing hot shaft was forced deep into the king's throat followed by the sudden pumping gush of cum; it hit the back of his throat and Candy groaned in protest before pulling back allowing some of the racers seed to pool upon his tongue.  
Alright, game over, Candy had returned the favour suitably; the pale racer was satisfied by that. But he couldn't resist one last dig at the monarch.  
"Does it taste sweet or sour?" Turbo said as he released his grip on the King's head and pulled him member free leaving a trail of saliva and cum strung between the tip of his member and the King's tongue.

The monarch smirked at the racer's taunting words, "...it...wasn't unpleasant...salty sweet...here...try some."

No sooner did the realisation hit Turbo, King Candy had already locked his cherry lips with his own, forcing his disgusting cum covered tongue into the racer's mouth with surprising haste. Turbo shuddered, the taste of his own cum, salty and thick, made him want to gag- it didn't help to know that the king had been sucking on his cock, which barely a few minutes ago had been up Candy's rectum.  
With a loud moan of protest, Turbo tried to twist around to break contact, but he misjudged his step and slipped on King Candy's abandoned undergarments which were still draped on the floor. The result brought him crashing back down with the King landing smack on top of him, lips and unfortunately tongues still coiled in an embrace.  
As much as he wanted to shove the King off, and believe me he did try, at this angle all the racer could do was lie on the floor with a look of disgust and horror in his golden eyes at the mercy of the monarch, who till this point, he was sure he had the better of. A breath drew in through Candy's nose as he deepened the kiss he forced upon Turbo, hands gripping at the pale man's wrists pinning him easily With his now depleted shaft pressed hard against the king's bare leg, it was a wonder that Turbo didn't find this pleasant. In fact if he could talk, he would have started shouting right there and then. He squirmed on the toilet floor, his heels knocking into the tiles.

Then suddenly Candy sat up quickly, he broke the kiss and sat up on Turbo's legs before leaning off to reach for his royal clothing. He drove a hand into his trousers pulling out a cookie pocket watch.

"Good heavens'th!" the king leaped to his feet before gathering up his clothes and clumsily put them back on. A delightful jingling emitting from the sweet king as he slipped into a mad flurry, he buttoned up his trousers and tucked in his cream shirt before stepping over turbo, upon opening the door in hast and exiting the cubical.

"Son a bitch..." Turbo cursed as the cubicle door smacked him in the helmet. Where the hell did that polite kingly attire go? Maybe Turbo was right to treat the King like a bitch in a brothel.

"No! No, no, no, how Stupid!' Candy rushed to the mirror and sinks and twisted the taps on, hot water cascaded into the basin before the king dipped his shaking hands into the water and lifting them to splash at his still flushed face. He looked down at his seed stained coat and he growled angrily before grabbing a paper towel, wetting it, and wiping at the spots.  
"Never! Never in all my days'th have I been late for the random roster race! Th'sour bill will be frantic!"  
A slick layer of cum mixed with saliva still laced Turbo's mouth, he cringed and heaved to his feet as King Candy darted about in haste to dress himself and man did he dress himself quickly! In about a minute he was fully clothed, if still a tad ruffled at the edges and was already at the wash basin before Turbo could stand up. With a roll of the eyes, Turbo tucked his shaft back into his pants and zipped up his uniform; which had luckily escaped being soiled. Heading to the nearest wash basin and twisting on the cold tap he scooped the freezing water into his mouth, swilled and spat out the offending substance. Then he watched with amusement at the King's desperate attempts to remove the seed from his waistcoat.  
"And you called me the baby," said Turbo to the King's mutterings, "I'm not the one with a curfew!"  
He shook his head at the King's frantic cleaning and smirked to himself. Sure Turbo-time was a basic game, but at least Turbo didn't have to compete to race the following day. Not that it was beyond his skills, more the fact it would be an inconvenience and cut into valuable time for actual races. Plus even Turbo had to admit there was the off chance, the very slim possibility, that he could skid on an unexpected oil slick or momentarily have the engine stutter and end up losing for once, meaning the forfeit of a day of racing. That thought made Turbo shudder, good thing Turbo-time wasn't like Sugar Rush.  
With a shrug, he casually placed his hands in his racer jacket, gave the King a final glance over and made for the door.  
"Well, thanks for the fuck," he said, revealing a hand briefly to send a salute, "See ya, princess." He considered giving the King another invite to continue their little sorted affair next time Candy was out of the Castle, but Turbo wasn't the inviting type. People had to come to him, not the other way around.

Candy paused momentarily from his sprucing up to watch Turbo exit the men's room. He gave a short sigh. It seemed this little fling hadn't affected the pale racer the same way as it had done to the King.

Where did that leave the two racers? Did their story end there?


	4. Chapter 4 - The Feeling is Mutual

**A/N- Looks like you've got another chapter out of me. We are making progress lol.**

**Just mild fluff in this one - no warnings.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 – The Feeling is Mutual_

It had been a week since Turbo and Candy had rutted together in the men's room at Tappers and since then King Candy hadn't set foot in game station. When the monarch disembarked the train he was accompanied by one other, a racer called Taffyta, who clutched the King's arm as he led her into the halls that buzzed with activity.

Taffyta coiled her arms about Candy's neck for a hug "See ya later, sire. Thanks for escorting me here, I know you don't like us to travel alone," she parted from him and skipped away. Truthfully you could say it was Taffyta who accompanied the King, for secretly he wasn't as keen on leaving Sugar Rush by himself either.

The King called after her as she made her way to a group of girls of similar age to her "Be th'safe Taffyta! Keep away from Tappers and Streetfighter too! Many undesirables dwell there and its'th not for a lady your age." If Turbo was anything to judge by then the King suspected his words were perfectly true; with a sigh the King turned to gaze across the room his mind was deep in the remembrance of their affair a week ago today. Ever since that night he couldn't get the racer put of his head.  
By chance his eyes fell upon two racers stood outside the outlet of Turbo-time; they were dressed in blue race suits with white stripes, much like Turbo's suit. Could they know him?

He smiled and made his way to the twins, who were in conversation with each other.

"Did you see him race today?" said Set his arms waving around in exclamation with the sleeves dangling over the tips of his fingers, "It's like he's been drugged or something."  
Jet rolled his eyes at his twin brother with a knowing smirk, "Seems there is something on the little guy's mind... Must be big... He's not usually so careless on the track."  
Despite being identical twins, Jet was clearly the leaner of the two and stood about half an inch taller, although Set seemed to always stand in a slightly hunched over frame, which could easily account for this slight difference.  
Set shrugged, his arms fell limply at his sides, "He just seems more... What's the word?... Irritable, then before. Like the other day when I laughed at him for getting his uniform caught in the engine bonnet... he threw a wrench at me. A wrench, Jet! It almost hit me in the head!"  
"Compared to yesterday that's normal," said Jet with folded arms as if this was a one-upmanship match, "Saw him on the way down to garages and decided to take a shot at him for that cheap cut-in he tried on the last race... decided to use his favourite pet name..."  
Set's smiled widened revealing ivory coloured teeth, "Ooooooo."  
Jet equalled his brother's grin, "So I walk up to him saying, 'How's it going Bright eyed baby brother?' and he... just muttered 'fine' and walked straight past as if it meant nothing."  
The smile instantly fell from Set's face, "That's impossible. In the history of our game, he's hated having people mention his eyes, how they glow like headlights and make him look all creepy."

"Don't I know it," said Jet, disappointed, "It started when we came back from Pacman. But all I know is he went to Tappers that night... and he's not been back there since," he paused and put a hand to his chin in thought, "hmm, wonder if he got up to anything in there."  
Set gazed with curiosity at his sibling when his attention was immediately grasped by a strange little fellow in a very flamboyant outfit, complete with crown.

"Pardon me My good th'sirs! I was looking for someone," The King cleared his throat and giggled happily "Would you happen to know a racer named Turbo?"

The way he little man spoke made Set raise an eyebrow, especially at that giggle. But the mentioning of Turbo's name drew both the twin's attention.  
"Oh we know him alright," said Set.  
"He's our irritating little sibling," finished Jet, he too raised an eyebrow at the King's quirky manner.

"I would like to see him, do you know where I may find him?" said Candy and he tucked his cane under his arm and held his free hand limply in a camp fashion.

A questioning frown was shared between the twins. No one had ever done that before, especially someone of such unusual style.  
The clogs in Jet's mind began to twist and click as his curiosity peaked.  
"Sorry, I'm not sure you already said, but who exactly are you?"

The King gave a delightful clap of his hands once before realising he hadn't introduced himself, the colourful gent bowed gracefully his hand over his heart "Forgive me, I'm King candy ruler of the racing game Sugar Rush."

Jet clicked his fingers, "Ah I remember, you didn't get plugged in too long ago. Forgive my rudeness, you Majesty, I had no idea someone of your stature would want to speak with Turbo... although come to think of it, I didn't think anyone would."

The King held a most regal posture as the first twin addressed him. He gave a slow nod at Jet, "Ted'th so far it's been a pleasant stay the people of the other games are most accommodating." He eyed the brothers, they had the same pale skin but their eyes wasn't as bright as Turbo's own glowing orbs, the thought made Candy quiver as he remembered how bright Turbo's eyes were in the cubicle of the men's room.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you meet Turbo anyway?" continued Jet.

With a tip of his head, The King lowered his candy cane making a soft click on the polished floor, "Oh we met at Tapper'ths around a week ago," the king placed a hand to his cheek and chuckled sweetly to himself a very tiny pink tint crossing his face "I've never met a man quite like your brother, but he didn't like the fact I was from another racing game."

As soon as the King mentioned he met Turbo at Tappers, Jet felt a piece of the mystery click into place. Was this the fellow responsible for Turbo's loss of appetite for racing? What had their brother been up to?

"Most other racers steer clear of him," admitted Set, entering the conversation, "you can probably guess why. But he's the same with us... can't keep that ego of his in check. Just has to be number one."

Jet nodded at his twin's comment. Then he had the feeling that Turbo might have done something to offend the King, which would account for King Candy wanting to see him. But oddly, the King seemed like he wanted to see Turbo and it wasn't as if he was flanked by guards with intent to serve the little racers head on a platter.

"I can see what you mean. He's a rotten little blighter and has a filthy mouth on him," said Candy, secretly he found Turbo's temper amusing. "I couldn't say his company was unpleasant when he finally _opened up_ hmmhe. He does'th have the most amazing eyes."

The clogs in the Jet's mind shuddered and grinded to a halt. 'Opened up?' what the hell did he mean by that. Turbo wasn't open with anyone. When the king said 'he has the most amazing eyes,' Jet could hear a crack of laughter being held back behind Set's hand as his twin's eyes almost watered at the prospect of the man thinking Turbo's eyes were anything but cold, frightening and the first warning sign that shit was about to hit the fan.

The King's sweet and gentle dementia faulted and gave way to a rather un-amused scowl at the other twin, Set. What did he find so funny? He chose not to bark out the thought in his head he didn't want to get distracted from his primary goal to find turbo.

At first Jet wanted to question the king further. The pinkish red which seeped into the King's face as he shyly exclaimed his thoughts on their little brother, made Jet think twice. There was something there, he knew there was, but he also knew that openly demanding an answer, especially from a man who wielded such power, would end badly.  
"What do you mean by that-" began Set, but he was quickly cut off by an outstretched arm from his twin.  
"You know that's none of our business," said Jet quickly. "Apologies your Majesty, we were merely concerned for our little brother, you know what a hot head he is...We thought he might have gotten in trouble...again," he smiled, but it was painfully awkward. "Turbo's still in Turbo-time. You'll probably find him in the garages. It's just down the hill when you get to the station. Sorry, but we really must attend an important meeting with fellow arcade members, you understand of course. Good day to you, your highness." And with a swift short bow which barely came up to the monarch's head, Jet quickly steered his brother away from the King and out across game station.

"Thank you I shall find him, he's not hard to spot. Good day gentleman." Candy bowed in return to Jet and made his way to turbo time.

Once they were out of earshot, Jet released his twin. Set stumbled forward a bit but regained his balance, a look of puzzlement over his face. "Hey what the heck was that about? Wait, where are you going?"  
"Tappers," said Jet with both hands in fists at his side and a determined glare in his slightly yellow eyes, "I want to know what the hell Turbo's been up to."

Jet and Set had left the moment the arcade was closed and Turbo was glad that they had. His mind was focused on one thing only, a certain King. In fact after the quick one night stand in Tappers, Turbo hadn't thought of anything else. But he wasn't clear why he felt so odd, even racing had lost its appeal. He exited the garage; it was a large hanger like building with two huge shutter doors that had a thick coating of rust, not as flashy as the new games he imagined, but after twenty years it was familiar and welcome. He just couldn't make sense of his confusion, sure it wasn't a usual situation to have it off with royalty in a men's public toilet, but he'd done other equally bizarre things before – why should this be any different?

Meanwhile up on the hill the train pulled into Turbo-time. To the King this game wasn't as beautifully crafted as Sugar Rush and it didn't have any enticing smells either, just the raw scent of oil, dirt and burning rubber but the king liked it. He made his way down the hill as Jet had explained and there he reached the garage. The king walked in and peered round.

"Helloooo?" his voice echoed as he took several more steps in, it was dank and the smell of petrol made his head spin but he carried on looking. He finally reached the back of the building and there sat a red and white car but no one was there. He stood inches from the vehicle before extending a hand to run his finger tips over the smooth shiny surface.

Having taken the door at the other side of the building, Turbo didn't see or hear Candy enter. In fact he walked right past the door that if he had turned his head slightly to the right, he would have seen the King straight away. As it was, Turbo made his way up the road towards the station with both hands in his pockets and a strangely empty expression on his face. He needed a drink; a few mugs in Tappers might help. Then the moment he reached the top of the hill he paused and cursed loudly.  
During the last race Jet had barged into the side of Turbo's car, a usually manoeuvre his brother used to piss off the pale racer. As the metal crashed against it a chunk of paint had come off the left side leaving a long five inch gash of raw metal. Turbo wasn't entirely sure that the engine hadn't been jarred either as the car had made a funny clicking noise just as he cross the finish line. It would need to be checked before tomorrow and the paint fixed up.  
With a huff he turned on his heel and slumped back down the hill, his mind pondering over what happened last time he was in Tappers. Wonder if King candy would be there...  
He shook his head, 'forget the sugarplum faggot!' he told himself; concentrate on fixing your damn car!

As he turned into the garage through the rusted doors as he usually did he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings. He expected to see his car which gleamed a slick white with the red stripe on the side, a model of perfect engine. What he didn't expect was to see someone standing by it. In the light he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating on the petrol fumes, but he recognised all too well the flamboyant attire. As surprised as he was to see the monarch, he was more concerned with what the King was doing.  
As King Candy ran his hand over Turbo's car the pale racer felt his face flush warm. No one touched his car, especially not some princess!  
"Get your damned Sugar-coated hands off of my car!" He shouted, storming forward with clenched fists.

The King nearly had a heart attack when the loud harsh voice of Turbo bellowed at him, he jumped and turned but lost balance and ended up on his back on the hood of Turbo's pride and joy, "T-t-turbo...oh god you scared me!" he slid down the shiny surface of the car before pushing off into a standing only to be met with those glowing eyes now filled with rage.

Turbo's teeth gritted when the King fell back and landed on the bonnet of his car with some force. He felt a vein throb at this temple. He gripped his hands together and made himself take a deep breath, it wouldn't do any good to go ape shit at the King. Not now not at this time.  
"Just get away from it," he said, striding over to his beloved car to see if the bonnet had been scratched.  
This king lifted his hands in defence and eyed the racer up and down, was the king visibly shaking? He swallowed hard and took a side step making sure to keep Turbo in sight "Your brothers'th said I could find you here," he gave a sigh and risked lowering his hands.

Turbo murmured a response when he learned it was his brothers who had directed the King here. "Figures those jerks would say something," he paused. "You better not have done any of that gay stuff in front of them. Set might be dumb as a rock, but Jet ain't."

"Gay th'stuff? I act how I act plain and th'simple, I haven't got a problem with _my_ sexuality but it th'seems you might."

Turbo rolled his eyes; that wasn't what the pale racer had meant.

Candy continued, "She's a lovely little racer I was just admiring her paint job," that wasn't all true he knew this was Turbo's car and just wanted to touch it. He gave a coy smile but kept his guard up "I haven't stopped thinking about our night together a little short lived but you made an impression on me, Bright eyes," He moved to lean against one of the twins cars. He used his palms to help slide his backside up onto jets bonnet and crossed his ankles, as he did a soft jingling sounded.

"Don't call me that," said Turbo, deliberately avoiding the King's lustful gaze. Though he did see the King was leaning up against Jet's car in a very seductive way. Oh Jet would be pissed if he knew that, he was just as protective as his car as Turbo was of his. "You here for round two?" smirked Turbo.

Candy laughed in a soft tone as turbo sneered at the pet name, Turbo liked it really, he could tell. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth he rolled the Apple flavoured sweet over his tongue before jamming it into the right cheek and snorting at Turbo's insinuation of the reasons for Candy seeking out the racer. He popped the lollipop out between his lips and pointed the saliva coated end at turbo "Oh so I can't come here without wanting a mindless fucking session? Pleas'th!" He was such a bitch! He shoved the pop back in his mouth before tipping his head to gaze at the racer inspecting his car.

When Turbo looked back up the King was already messing around with that damned lollypop. As if that was suggesting something plain and clear!  
"Oh like you weren't begging for it," said Turbo eyeing the king up and down.

The king leaned back on his elbows and drew a leg up looking around at the inside of the garage "Am I your first gay experience?" well that was surely random.

Turbo's cheeks flushed a little. Truthfully it had been the first time he'd done it with a guy. Apart from that he'd been with maybe two or three different partners, nothing serious, each time was just for kicks. He thought about it and decided that this bit of truth wouldn't give him too much agro.  
"Yeah," he said in answer to the King's question, as casually as he could. "But I don't give a shit about it, alright? Like I said at Tappers I don't care who knows. You're rep would suffer worse than mine ever could." He went to the work bench at the far corner just behind the cars and yanked the draw open harder then intended, once he found what he was looking for he slammed the draw shut equally as hard.  
The king was taken aback by the admission that Turbo's first gay experience was with him, he felt flattered! A blush crept over the Candy's face and gave a toothy grin, the lollipop stick being pressed between white sparking teeth. Then his smile disappeared as soon as it came, Turbo seemed indifferent and very spiteful about it "You must care or why would you keep saying you don't?"

"I don't care," said Turbo, each word loud and clear.

"You cared enough to ask whether I've been gay in front of your brothers. But if you want to keep up this bravado then so be it. My reputation is none of your concern, bright eyes - look at me, do you think others see a straight man?"

"You're only as good as the company you keep, Candy boy," he said. Back at the car he once again inspected the gash in the paint; minor surface damage. With the spray he'd taken from the workbench he carefully sprayed the gash to match in with the cars flawless white bonnet, keeping the spray a suitable length to avoid breathing it in.  
"What else would you want then if not a 'mindless fucking session'?" said Turbo sending the King a smug grin.

The King flicked the lollipop to the floor and glared at turbo before smiling, "Maybe My mind was in the gutter when I came here. I imagined you throwing me hard against a filthy work bench face down and roughly taking me from behind but! I have something in mind that will get that joystick of yours harder than you've ever had it," the king stood upon the bonnet of the blue racing car before leaping into the driver's seat.

Turbo watched with amusement. 'Oh if only he really knew,' he thought.

Candy smiled and turned the key and loudly revved the engine, once, twice then eight times in quick succession of rather other.

Then the amusement quickly faltered. "How the-" Turbo began, then it hit him, Jet must have left the keys in again. For a guy who seemed so cool and up himself, his brother was really a right idiot. Jet's face would have been a shade of violet if he could see what Turbo could see now.  
What the hell was Candy thinking? The King's comments were obviously meant to be sexual, and then what was this shit about him not coming here just to get banged again? What was he up to?  
The King's eyes fell to lock onto Turbo's and moaned loudly as he revved the engine one last time "Oh turbo, oh Yeah! Race me, Bright eyes."  
That hit it, right where the money was, and Turbo's lip curled.  
Oh it was on. Turbo revealed his glowing teeth and his eyes seemed to shine brighter. "You're on, princess."  
With a click on went the head of the spray can and he tossed it over his shoulder to the back the garage where it clinked along the floor and rolled away under the workbench. With a pause he put a hand on the side of his car and leapt into the seat, revved up the engine till its roars boomed through the roomy garage.

"See you at the finish line," he said in a dark, twisted murmur and floored the pedal, the wheels of the car whirled around on the concrete with a loud screech before taking off out of the garage without a moments breathe.

Chocolate eyes watched as the racer spun out of the garage and onto the track, he laughed loudly in his typical fashion before shifting jets car into gear and slamming his foot on the gas, wheels spun, smoke filled the air and off he shot!

Adrenaline coursed through Turbo's veins, his eyes positively aglow. This felt Turbo-tastic. All week the love of racing just seemed to slip away from him. The joy of letting his brothers get ahead of him only to snatch away their victory at the last second had never grown old... that was until now. But this was like old times, like when his game was first plugged in, and gamer after gamer lined up to see him take first place again and again.  
So princess wanted to race? - With _pleasure_. Turbo would dominate him just as much on the track as he had done in Tappers. He easily already had the lead, taking each bend with a screech of the wheels and a flurry of rubber on tarmac. Oh, the look of the sugarplum-fairy's face when he took the victory.

Candy hung back just enough to give turbo the idea he was in the lead and at hair pin bend was approached and candy sent the car into a slide, by this time he was on Turbo's tail, his car coming level with the others. Candy was handling Jet's car with ease it would seem, he looked over to the pale racer as they careered down the track. Candy's tufts of white hair waved in the breeze. Turbo spied King Candy coming up the side.

"Looks like you're slowing up there darling! Here! Let me take first position for you!" The king slammed his foot on the gas again and fish tailed forward and cut in front of Turbo, a high pitched series of laughter ensued as the car he drove kicked up a large cloud of dirt.

Turbo gritted his teeth at the King's smug little jeers and hissed a curse as Candy cut off in front of him and showered him in flecks of dirt.  
"Son of a bitch!" snapped Turbo, but not in anger. The King wasn't bad, he did know his way around the track, but Turbo was still better. The king's teasing laughter only drove the competitive, glory-hungry nature and Turbo floored the pedal, his car lurched forward and he came shooting up on the inside, completely undercutting the King. He was ahead again, not by much, but just enough to win.

Just as Turbo was sure he'd overtake the engine juddered. For a split second it seemed like it was just a flicker, nothing more than a palpitation. But an almighty crack sounded and with a few shuddering gasps the engine coughed out clouds of smoke from underneath the bonnet. The sudden up-blast of steam made Turbo veer of course and he rammed headlong into the central barrier of the course.

Candy had given a large smirk as turbo undertook him, the man was a devil on the track and it showed in everything turbo did from the subtle changes in his expressions to the way he handled his car. His jolly expression faltered as he shot past turbo "Wha-?" It seemed the other racers car had suffered an engine failure. He looked in his wing mirror as turbo collided with the crash barrier and he gasped, applied his breaks, spun jets car about and made his way back up the track.  
A shake of the head proved Turbo was okay, but the car was another matter. Without hesitation, Turbo was at the bonnet of his beloved car and yanked it open to be overwhelmed with a blanket of steam and smoke. He waved the cloud away, coughing. A few glances over the wrecked motor and it was painfully obvious to the extent of the damage.  
"FUCK!" shouted Turbo, planting a boot on the barrier he'd crashed into. He knew it; he knew he should have checked the fucking engine! That bastard of a brother had completely screwed it up. He didn't think once that it was his own erratic driving which made the motor finally keel over.  
He ran a hand over his car's side, like a mother comforting a sick baby.  
"Alright, girl..." he whispered. His eyebrows creased in shared agony for his fallen beauty.

Coming to a screeching halt the king kept from the seat just as Turbo had opened the bonnet and began to run a hand over his pride and joy. At first the King remained silent as he moved to stand besides the other man.

Turbo was aware of the Kings presence at his side. Oh great... that was the last thing he needed, more jeering... Oh the great Turbo, losing to the most homosexual racer in the arcade! It Jet and Set knew it would be weeks before he could live it down.

But King Candy only sighed and looked down at Turbo's free hand hanging at his side, the king moved and scooped the pale racers hand into his candy entwined his fingers tightly around its partners "Th'sorry love..." His words were kind and soft; he could understand how upsetting this could be.

The racer felt the King's hand in his own and heard words not full of spite and hate, but something Turbo hadn't ever heard in his life – sympathy. Usually he would have yanked his hand away... but he couldn't. Here was someone who as annoying as he was had offered comfort where anyone else would have just laughed. Not even his own brothers, his family, would have offered support. He would have been left to suffer alone, or told he deserved it; which was probably why Turbo kept up his heartless, cruel nature. It was better to fight back, to keep up a wall of solitude, and then let in the pain from years of rejection and hate.  
He met the King's chocolate coloured eyes, his eyes betraying his confusion and uncertainty, only to be returned with affection and understanding. And then Turbo did something he thought he'd never do. He wrapped his other arm around the King's waist, pulled him close to his own body and planted his lips on the King's own cherry ones.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rut on the Raceway

**A/N- Another update :3**

**Warning - this chapter contains strong sexual content and also some homophobic content from one of the characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Rut on the Raceway  
_

"So he didn't come in here acting strange?" said Jet to the barman, Tapper.

"Nothing unusual at first," said Tapper as he thoughtfully wiped at the bar counter. "Ordered a double; he didn't seem in a good mood, but otherwise his usual self."

Jet rolled his eyes, "Yes that sounds like Turbo," he muttered.

Tapper nodded, "That was till he saw the King... hmm come to think of it he wasn't too bothered until he found out about the other racing game."

"He didn't like that."

Tapper shrugged, "Well you know how it is."

"Hmm... was he interested in the King?"

"A fair amount. Asked a few questions," Tapper shook his head, "But it really kicked off after the King came back."

The twin's interest immediately peaked, "oh? What happened?"

"Well I'm not one to say anything bad about a character you understand. King Candy said a few things, not boasting of course, but Turbo didn't like it and he made sure the King knew. Things were said and Turbo went to the men's room, King Candy wasn't far behind. What happened next..." he ended with a shrug. "Well it's not my business, y'know, Jet."

"I usually wouldn't ask you, Tapper," said the twin, "But it could be important."

During this conversation the other twin, Set, was lent on the bar casually swirling his finger in the soda he ordered. Every now and then he cast a look at Jet and Tapper, barely following the conversation.

Tapper lowered his voice and lent in slightly, "You don't think he might... y'know, try to 'jump ship' again?"

At this Jet hesitated, his body tensed ever so slightly, but just as quickly he relaxed again, "No. Last time was bad enough. I don't think he will go that far."

With a shrug Tapper straightened back up, "Let's hope, I'd hate to see another game get unplugged. No offence to your brother, Jet, but I don't think anyone in the arcade will take it well if he tried it on again."

"Trust me," stated Jet, "I'll ensure that never happens again." He received a worried look from Set who momentarily stopped messing with his drink to listen in.

"Hey Tapper, need a few root beers over here!" called someone from across the bar.

"Coming right up!" said Tapper, "Sorry Jet, can't be much more help than that."

Jet nodded and took a seat next to Set, before he put his hand to his mouth in deep thought. "Seems we don't know much more then what I guessed."

His twin cast him a look, "I don't know why you care about this so much, Jet," said Set.

"Turbo's racing is off – Turbo's racing is 'never' off. If Turbo doesn't get his act together then we're going to lose gamers."

Set pulled up from the bar suddenly, "You think we'll get unplugged?!"

"No," said Jet calmly, "We've been in the arcade long enough there's no way Litwak would get rid of us unless the game breaks. What worries me is what could happen if the gamers don't come back. Turbo's ego isn't going to be able to cope with that once this – distraction – has passed."

At this Set raised his head up slightly and glanced off to one side in thought, "Oh you mean the King," he said, "How can he be distracting Turbo?"

Jet rolled his eyes, seems his twin was slow as ever. "I have an idea. But ...no it's too farfetched to be true."

"Should we be interfering with Turbo's business? He isn't going to like it."

For a moment Jet didn't say anything else, but it was apparent from his expression how he was mulling something over. Maybe he was being over paranoid, but then again maybe not. Turbo had proved capable of doing stupid things before.

"Usually I would say no," said Jet. Again he paused, "I guess we should just sit back and wait for now." He couldn't ignore a nagging feeling in his mind that something was just not right. He stood up from the bar. "I'm heading back to Turbo-time."

"Already?" said Set, "Wait hang on a sec!" He finished the soda and gave a small burp before spinning around on the stool and dashing after his twin.

Back on the runway in Turbo-time, the game was deserted baring two lone figures standing on the track.

The King's face held an air of grace as he allowed his sight to drift from Turbo's broken down car to those yellow eyes the King had grown to love. His eyes held something other than anger this time, the king tipped his head and offered a questioning look; had Turbo ever had anyone offer him support and compassion before?

He parted his lips to speak but gave a soft gasp, Turbo had curled an arm round his waist and brought him up into the sweetest of kisses the sweet monarch had ever had from the other racer. His eyes once wide with surprised slowly fluttered shut allowing the tender kiss to continue, the King's hand released Turbo's and lifted with the other to wrap about the pale man's shoulders but only gently, this wasn't the kind of moment that warranted a tighter hold upon the racer it was calming. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but take in a shaky breath through his nose, he leaned into turbo drawing his body as close as he could.

As their hands separated, Turbo brought his other arm around the King's back, holding him firm, but not tight; with Candy's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him ever closer into a sweet embrace. He felt his cheeks blush red, his grip tightened ever so slightly. He longed; longed to feel the others body against his, his grey skin against the others own pink flesh. His lips parted, letting in his tongue, gently entering to embrace the other man's. The taste of apple still laced the King's mouth from the discarded lollypop, making the kiss all the sweeter.

Turbo stepped back, leaning against Jet's car bonnet and pulled the King up on top of him. He moved an arm to the King's thigh and lifted it up, pulling his groin against the King's, gently holding them in that position as their tongues and lips caressed in gentle harmony with each other.  
He broke the kiss momentarily, gazing into the King's eyes with a passion he never knew he had.  
When Turbo spoke, his words were not filled with a lust, slick with intent to dominate and control... no, something else was there. Something the racer had never felt before.  
He drew his head close to the king's and whispered into the sweet monarch's ear.  
"Ride me..."

The sweet monarch slowly swallowed and gave a tender smile but he had other plans in that head of his.

The king slipped down Turbo's chest and stomach making sure to press his body firmly against him but not too hard, he didn't want to ruin the mood of this unbelievable change of nature. His feet touched the ground and he reached forward to unzip Turbo's racing suit and let it slip down from the racer's body. Then will a slight gulp he pulled free Turbo's y-front pants revealing a very pleasing sight.

Then came the surprising twist for the racer as the King took a hold of Turbo's hips and spun him onto his stomach with his grey backside now facing the king. The pale racer's eyes went a little wider at this. This was not his intent.

"What the heck?" he snapped; immediately pushing himself up from the bonnet, "What the hell are you playing at?"

A hand slipped forward to caress the firm flesh of Turbo's rump and leaned down to flick his tongue of his skin giving it a loving nip with his teeth.

"Not what you were expecting, hmm?" and the King gave a soft giggle, with hands wrapped around Turbo's middle, caressing his bare grey chest, "Come on, bright eyes, you'll enjoy it," a hand slipped down the racer's thigh and Turbo immediately stiffened.

For a moment Turbo was hesitant; then he relaxed slightly and lent his front back down on the bonnet. Though exposing himself in this was felt very unnatural.

Candy unbuttoned his coat and then down dropped his own trousers and pants, his arousal growing with every passing moment, pressing his lower body against the racer's backside with a slight gasp. He moved his hand to guide his fully erect manhood and pressed it against Turbo's entrance but he knew this would be painful going in dry like this and so dipped a hand into his pocket to take out a small bottle of syrup, usually for sweetening his tea when out and about – guess syrup had another use as well. He coated his tip with the golden liquid and dropped the bottle. Then he pressed slowly but firmly into his lover it slipped in easily. He couldn't help but give a loud moan as his shaft entered turbo he felt every muscle constrict around him in involuntary protest. But he fought against not thrusting himself deeper into Turbo too soon. He wanted Turbo to enjoy it.

As the end slipped in, Turbo felt his insides immediately clamp down around the invading member, "ah...fu...fuck..." he couldn't help but cry out quietly. It hurt, but it was barely a patch on what must have been like to go in dry. His erection pressed up against the car bonnet, feeling the warmth emanate from the recently driven motor, it twitched against the slick surface.  
"Don't... hesitate..." he managed, "I can...ta...take it," and he lifted his hips up to accept the King's sweet touch.

It seemed Turbo was willing to play the role as bitch this time. With one firm push from the King's hips he completely embedded his manhood as deep as he could, "Nmmm, ah Turbo you feel so hot." His heat was intoxicating as he withdrew only to plunge himself in again and again. His hands gripped Turbo firmly at the hips as he picked up speed, a sound that King Candy found delightful began to emit from their gradual love making, a soft slapping as he thrust against Turbo's backside. His muscles only tightened as the last of the King's shaft slipped into him. Turbo gasped out loud, his cheeks flushed. It hurt... but man, did it feel good. Each plunge from the monarch's shaft hitting that certain spot deep inside which emanated waves of endorphins, making the pale racer moan as loud as he wanted. Hey, who was going to hear him?  
"Ooh god, Turbo...come here!" He slipped his hands away from his hips to grab turbo by his racers jacket pulling him up into a standing position, candy stooped slightly to regain his angle to continue his penetration into his partner. One hand slipped under the race jacket to drag his lustful finger tips over the grey chest beneath to then use his over hand to grip Turbo's own hardness, the king wasn't a selfish lover at all and this showed by this loving reach around. The king groaned and gasped into Turbo's neck hot breath bathing the pale skin, the King's mouth opened before he dipped his head to place a love bite in the crook of Turbo's neck and shoulder. His insides were slick with the sugary lubricant, the sounds of their fucking only exciting the moment. When the King pulled him upright and caressed his chest with a hand, Turbo was more than willing to let his lover take him any way he pleased. He panted.

"Harder...harder! Oh god ... that feels so good..." he wanted to be ridden; he wanted to be dominated. A trickle of clear fluid slipped down his shaft tip and onto the still warm bonnet of the car. Turbo could feel himself coming to the end.  
"Better...hurry...up," he said between pants, "Or I'll ...beat you... to the ...finish."

Sweat beaded on the kings forehead as he gave Turbo's neck one last nip and smirked at his lovers last words "Oh no you don't...ughnmm." he shoved turbo harshly forward but only enough to warrant Turbo putting his hands on the bonnet, he wanted to keep his hand pumping at the racers shaft.  
The King shoved him forward and Turbo's hands met the bonnet hard, but he didn't care. He was at the point of cumming, but still held on, although the strain was apparent as his forehead dotted with sweat just under the line of his helmet. His shaft twitched at being touched, as the King pounded it with his hand Turbo cried out. It was too much, he couldn't hold it in.  
Candy's eyes slammed shut as he felt his climax pool at the base of his shaft this made the king speed up and give even harder pounds into his lover's rear end. His heart beat could be felt against Turbo's back before he sharply pulled himself up to give Turbo's insides one last violent slam of his hips expelling his hot seed deep within. He made sure to pump his hand even as the wave of pleasure caused his knees to wobble and shake "Ah fu-ck...ooohhhaaah.." he tried to catch his breath.  
With a final deep thrust Turbo felt the pulsating through his rump and the hot, sticky seed poured into his body. "oh god... sweet...ha... ahhh.." With a final gasp Turbo was able to release himself, right over the windscreen of Jet's car. His manhood pulsated rapidly beneath the King's fingers, letting flow a wave of satisfaction, "Turbo-tastic..." he purred as he felt Candy lean up against his back.  
The sweet king slowly began to chuckle and sighed in his camp fashion, "Who knew Turbo, the greatest racer ever, loved to be treated like the bitch? Nmmm...a secret submissive hmm?" he kissed the racers neck and licked at what flesh he could reach.

"Don't get used to it, princess," said Turbo with a smirk and he twisted around to face his lover, draping his arms over the King's shoulders, pressing their warm bodies together; his golden eyes gazing into the sweet King's own chocolate pools.

The king laughed as he looked into his lovers eyes, turbo was even more handsome when he chose to smile like this, in fact this was the first true smile he'd witnessed upon his pale features "Hmm, it was nice while it lasted I suppose." He wrapped his arms around Turbo's middle and nuzzled into the racer's shoulder. With a smile on his pale face, Turbo rested his head on Candy's head and his eyes closed slowly. He was content to stay as they were for a while, despite being half naked and leaning up against a car in the middle of the track way; basking in the aftermath of their intimacy.

A roar of an engine sounded in the distance and at first Turbo ignored this usual and familiar noise. He opened an eye and noted a spotted something coming at them from down the road and his yellow eyes widened.  
"Shit..." he breathed.

"Hrm?" murmured Candy, "Th'something wrong, bright eyes?"  
A flurry of dust came up from the horizon from a single car. It was obvious who was behind the wheel.  
"Get your pants back up!" he snapped at Candy and pushed him off. "Do it now!"

"Great gumdrops'th! Oh shit!" he was thrown his clothes and he tried with all his might to dress himself. Turbo gabbed for his own clothes and yanked them up in a feeble attempt to cover up what had happened. His eyes fell on Jet's car and with a sleeve he tried his best to wipe off the cum stains leaving smears across the windscreen.

Along the track Set drove his car at a steady speed down the tarmac as Jet hitched a ride on back, holding on to the seat with one hand. At first Jet's eyes were just narrowed with obvious irritation. No doubt he discovered his missing car and put two and two together, probably thinking it was prank by Turbo. But when he saw the scene before him, his expression became absolutely livid! Set looked so shocked that he almost crashed into Jet's parked car, and screeched to a halt just by it while Jet leapt off and stormed towards guilty pair. He was silent, his rage apparent with deep heavy breaths and clenched fists at his sides.

"What the fuck is this?" Jet shouted.

Turbo took a glance at Candy, but both of them remained silent.

Jet eyed one guilty face to the other. With a grunt he shoved Turbo aside and strode over to his beloved car. "What the fuck is this?" he snapped at the smears across the windscreen. "Wha... is that sugar on the seat?!"

Again Turbo sent Candy a look, but the King only shrugged with a slight sweet smile at his lover. Turbo rolled his eyes.

The twin returned and stood in front of them, "well? Who's the fuck took my car?!"

Silence, then Candy shifted; his hand went to hold his elbow on the other arm, his sight drifted off. Slight, unnoticeable gestures which would otherwise go unnoticed, but to the racer that spoke volumes. Turbo was certain that as an honest man the King would surely own up to taking Jet's car without permission and from the look on the King's face, he was just about to. But Turbo quickly stepped in.  
"I did it," he said to Jet's furious face, "I challenged him to race. We needed an extra car and you left the keys in the ignition, dumbass."  
Jet's pupils dilated. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled and seized Turbo by the collar, lifting the little racer in both hands clean off the ground. "Out of all the shit I let you get away with; you never EVER touch my car!"  
Turbo winced as the back of his uniform cut into his neck, but that didn't stifle his sharp tongue. "You can talk, fuck face. My car's motor is shot thanks to your shitty driving! That the only way you could ever win? By fucking up the competition..."  
Jet immediately dropped Turbo to his feet, hard enough for the racer to stumble, but before Turbo could recover Jet punched his straight in the face and he fell back hard onto the ground.  
With a pointed finger, Jet said in the most threatening tone he'd ever produced, "Never- touch- my fucking- car- again."  
"Or what?" snapped Turbo through a stream of blood flowing out of his pointed nose.  
Jet didn't answer this, but the look in his eyes said enough. He took a single disgusted look at the king and turned to his precious car. With a single athletic leap he was in the driver's seat and already screeching down the race track leaving a spray of dust in his wake.  
Set glanced at Turbo and then at the King, his expression worried. But he said nothing. He turned his car around and followed after his twin, leaving Turbo and the King alone on the track.

What happened next had frightened but enraged the king; his face turned a violet shade over his cheeks and round his eyes giving the king an evil essence about him. He rushed to join Turbo and took a hold of his lovers arm, concern and sadness hung in those usually cheerful chocolate hues. His head lifted as he watched the twins race back to the garage, the king near on erupted in a fit of a rage. "Turbo why would you go and do that? He would have just said a few choice words to me, but you had to go and be all noble and get punched! GRAAHHH!" His rage wasn't meant for Turbo, but it was would soon be directed at Jet. Candy was determined of that.

A tinge of anger peaked in Turbo's stomach. "Noble?! Ha, nothing noble about it. You don't know what he's capable of!"

These words did nothing to stem the rage in the King's eyes. The monarch stood up and pulled a small ball from his pocket and threw it to the ground where it hit and popped open back to the kings hand, it was a larger cane with a bronze coloured hard boiled ball for its handle.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

As Candy began his angry walk up the hill towards the garage and muttered as he went "That prick...think he can just assault turbo and leave without consequence..i'll beat his fuckin' skull in."

Turbo struggled to his feet. "No you idiot!" he called after the King, holding his sleeve under his nose as blood seeped into the fabric. He veered in front of King Candy, "You don't get it!" he said.

"I get it enough!" snapped Candy, "Don't try and stop me!" and he marched past.  
"Jet's a homophobe!" Turbo yelled at Candy, his voice laced with worry. "This is nothing compared to what he'll do to you!" These words went unheeded.  
As Candy stormed ahead, Turbo half ran after him, but then he felt his legs go underneath him and he fell to his knees with one hand on the tarmac, and drips of blood falling like heavy raindrops from his already soaked sleeve.  
Even as his head began to swoon, Turbo yelled out after Candy, "It doesn't matter if you're royalty! He'll fucking kill you!" But his words appeared to fall on deaf ears. Turbo swore loudly and pushed himself up, stumbling around like a drunkard. He tried to run after him, but his steps were awkward and his vision swayed. Being unable to keep to his feet he struggled back to his car, with his sleeve still at his face; crimson red drops fell onto the bonnet as he forced himself into the driver's seat.  
"Come on, girl! Come on!" he hissed between his teeth as re desperately hoped that somewhere a faint spark of life remained in the motor. The engine veered and shuddered, revving over and over, but no sudden roar of ignition. But Turbo didn't give up; he couldn't afford to. King candy's life depended on it.

"Look at what that faggot did to my car!" screamed Jet; kicking an empty can on petrol across the garage.  
Set watched his twin with folded arms, his body lent against his own car's side.  
"Turbo... pissing about with all our lives. Just so he can get some tail?" fumed Jet. He went to get a wrench from the work desk only to step on something hard and sticky. He glanced under his shoe and pulled off a partially licked lollypop, "Arrh!" he shouted throwing the discarded confectionary against the floor so hard that the lollypop end shattered into pieces.  
The worry only increased in Set's expression, "Easy, Jet. Just calm down."  
"I am Calm!" screamed Jet and for a moment his eyes flashed vivid red.  
Set froze instantly at this and his head tilted downward. Jet eyed his twin with a furious rage building in his head. He didn't care if Turbo's faggot friend was a King if he ever saw that little shite again, he'd tear him apart.  
With a growl of fury, Jet stormed to the workbench, found a wrench in the drawers and when he slammed the draw shut again the whole desk, right away across the back of garage, vibrated with the force. Then he was back at his car and set to tightening the bolts of the wheels.  
Set was too focused on his twin to see King Candy enter the garage carrying the bronze handled cane. But he did see the King smack Jet straight in the face with the handle and his eyes went wide in absolute horror.

The force of the hit slammed Jet to the ground and he immediately tasted metallic blood in his mouth. He dragged himself to his feet, his body shaking with an adrenaline kick that surged through his code.

As King Candy lifted his cane to deliver another blow, Set knew he had to do something. He lurched forward and seized the King, forcing him to drop the cane. As the king struggled Set frightened his grip, desperate to prevent would happen next. "Stop! You'll set him off!"  
But it was too late. Jet stood with his head bend down and blood dripping from his mouth. When he looked up, his eyes had gone a solid deep red, his teeth bared and clenched together so tight that veins throbbed in his temple. His code flashed blue as he glitched uncontrollably, his breath heavy with a rasping snarl behind it.

From Jet's fingers grew claws, his body hutched over. His jaw line extended into a more animal-like snout and his pupils became slits in his infuriated rage filled eyes. From between canines dripping with saliva and blood, Jet let out an inhuman screech that bounded throughout the garage.


	6. Chapter 6 - Skeletons in the Cabinet

**A/N - no warning for this one, except minor hurt and injuries, I guess. Enjoy :p lol**

* * *

_Chapter 6 - __Skeletons in the Cabinet_

The last echoes of Jet's roar, faded out from the garage and there was silence baring the deep growl from the twin as he stared down the pair of them with deep crimson eyes.

The King watched jet with unbroken gaze "oh...My...God," he struggled against Set, but it was useless; for Set was frozen with fear. Candy's knees bent as he pushed himself back against the twin.

"Let me go!" he thrashed against him, but the racers grip was tight. Eye's forced back to the monster before him. What had caused this horrific transformation? His thoughts turned to Turbo and his lovers words, why did he ignore him? Where was he? Candy had no choice but to assume the little shit had abandoned him and left him to his brother's wrath. The thought sat heavily in Candy's gut. He swallowed hard and managed to rip an arm from Set's grip turning and punching the twin square in the eye. Set yelped out and immediately dropped the King, who quickly shuffled to his feet, but the act of hitting Set had only drawn Jet's attention and his sight fell dead on the monarch. Pupils shrunk as Jet revealed white jagged teeth and went to all fours as he stalked towards King Candy.

Turbo heard the roar echoing from the garage all the way down the track to where he was sat in his car. His head had cleared somewhat and the blood had clotted in his nose. The car, like its racer, seemed to come back to some form of life as Turbo applied more petrol to the juddering engine.  
"That Royal idiot! Why the hell didn't he listen? He just went off on an emotional outburst with no clue what he was getting himself into!" yelled Turbo at the empty track way.  
The car motor gave out a cough and the engine purred into life. It wasn't the usual roar he liked to hear, but it was enough. He reversed out of jam against the wall and spun around back down. With a deep intake of breath, Turbo floored the peddle and shot along the track heading straight for the garage. Already the engine was struggling up the hill, at the top it barely kept momentum, but it was still going at a decent pace. The moment he turned towards the garage, he could just about see Jet through the open doors. When he got closer a chill ran through him, Jet was blocking Candy from the exit and narrowing the gap between them with each second of delay.  
Without hesitating, Turbo aimed the car at his monster of a brother and with every bit of speed the engine had left he sent it straight at Jet. Seconds before the car could go slamming into those furious red eyes; Turbo jumped the seat and rolled onto the floor. His car crashed into his brother's side and Jet went barrelling against the far wall, wood splintered, tools clanged against concrete and Turbo's car crumpled into a metal shell of a mess.  
Turbo went straight to Candy, dragged the monarch to his feet, clamping a hand around Candy's wrist he steered him swiftly over to Set's car. "Oy Set, get over here!"  
His other brother quickly obeyed, giving his twin a horrified glance with his one good eye, while his hand clamped over the other. Set got into the driving seat of his car and before Candy could argue Turbo picked the monarch off his feet and tossed him onto the back.

"Turbo, pleasth I'm sorry I..." the King's voice faulted and cracked with emotion but Turbo was too frantic to get the King out and safe from Jet's wrath.  
"Just hold on to the back of the seat," said Turbo to Candy, then he directed his comment to Set, "get him to the train station and get both your asses out of here."  
"What about you?" said Set hoarsely.  
Turbo hesitated before giving an answer, but a clang of metal sounded as the remains of Turbo's car went shooting across the room and Jet threw aside the ruined workbench which had landed atop him.  
"Just go!" said Turbo and with a last fleeting look into the King's eyes, he turned back and leapt into Jet's car. Shooting out of the garage just as the chaotic racer was on his feet. Jet took one look at Turbo behind the steering wheel of his precious car and gave out another screech, before bounding after Turbo on all fours.

"Oh my God, what'sth he doing?" whispered Candy frantically as he slipped his arms about Set's seat and hugged onto it, his eyes filling with tears, "How could I have done something so th'stupid?"

Set gunned it, dust spewing into the air as he headed up the hill towards the station. The king looked over his shoulder and could only see a dot on the horizon as Turbo fought to distract his crazed sibling, Candy turned his head back and pressed his cheek against sets leather seat a tear ran down the smooth material from his chocolate coloured eyes and choked back a sob "Its'th my fault. I took Jets'th car. I didn't think...I wanted to teach your brother a lesson," he tried not to sound like he was about to burst into uncontrolled sobs in the back of the twin's car.

Set rubbed his eye and looked at his hand, there was no blood thankfully, but it still hurt and his vision was slightly blurred. His face creased in confusion.  
"Turbo's never taken the blame for anyone like that before," he said. "If Jet really knew it was you who took his car, he would have beaten the crap out of you on the spot!"  
"But he th'seemed th'so reasonable..." said Candy.

"He usually is," said Set, but then he said quickly, "Jet's hit Turbo like that before, done the same to me once or twice as well. But we can take it. He can't kill us, were accentual to his game... without the three of us there is no Turbo-time!" Set concentrated on the road for a moment, "But now's he's lost it... I don't know if he won't kill Turbo now." Set considered the possibility of losing both his brothers because if Jet killed Turbo, there was no way either of them we're coming back. But Set's greater concern was they would surely be unplugged now that Jet was a walking nightmare and Turbo... well how long could he last out there alone?

"I'm th'sorry," said the King as his tears fell down the side of the driver's seat, "I couldn't bare to see Turbo hurt - he '_completes_' me."

Set heard those words and raised an eye brow. His expression must have spoke volumes to Candy.

The King smiled a little, "I don't know why Turbo took the blame for me. To protect me would be my first guess'th."

"Probably the same reason why he totalled his car," said Set, but he still looked a little blank by the whole affair.

As they pulled into the Train station Set leapt out and went to press the button to call the train; leaving Candy still holding the back of the driver's seat. He looked at the King and frowned in question at the tears streaming from the monarch's face.

Set paused, watching King Candy from his position on the platform. "I'm sorry I grabbed you like that. It's just when you hit Jet the first time I thought he might be able to hold it back, but a second hit would have done it, no question."

The king sighed, "No, I'm th'sorry for the shiner. I'm normally a peaceful King, but my emotions got the better of me," he sniffed wiping his tear stained cheeks with a handkerchief he produced from inside his coat.  
The twin hesitated before speaking. Despite Set not being that close to his siblings, he didn't want to end up alone in the arcade. In a way he wanted to confess what they had been hiding about Jet all these years, but he knew both Turbo and Jet had forbidden him from ever mentioning it to anyone outside of Turbo-time. Because of that Set had no idea what to do now. Turbo was alone out there and if he slipped up just for a few seconds Jet's 'condition' would tear his code to pieces.

"What were you doing out in the raceway?" said Set with a frown, "You were just standing there by Jet's car. Tappers said you two were in the men's room for over an hour," Set wasn't as bright as his twin, probably not even as bright as Turbo, everything that happened only caused more questions. "Jet seemed to know what had happened, he was real mad about something,"  
As they pulled in to the station candy was still gripping the seat but he soon sung his legs over the car side. His face turned an instant deep crimson and he averted his eyes and dropped down to his feet before walking up to Set "I was consoling him.." an obvious and nervous giggle escaped him as he slipped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels "He needed to know that not everyone wants to laugh at his misfortune.." he bit his bottom lip "Maybe it's not the right time or place to be going into too much detail but...I like your brother."

At the King's words, Set blinked slowly, his mind trying to contemplate what this was all about. The giggle, the blushing red from the King's cheeks, the admitting he liked Turbo... Set watched this with the rusty gears in his mind squeaking and chugging along.  
"Is Turbo gay?" he said rather bluntly

"Hrm?!" Candy's cheeked blushed. Oh great, Turbo would not be pleased with this. True he and the king had sex twice in a week, but the King knew he was his first gay experience. Turbo was obviously interested in woman too. He gave it some thought as he walked to the train now pulling in to the station "I...don't think so..." Despite having such a wonderful second fling, even if his heart told him otherwise, Candy didn't think Turbo wanted the King as he wanted that foul mouthed racer. He looked over his shoulder at set and sighed "The night at tappers wasn't supposed to turn out as it did, his touch, his eyes...his kiss" he sighed eyes returning to scanning the horizon, "I can't explain it but I'm hooked." it wasn't quiet love more infatuation than anything, but his code fizzed and crackled anytime the pale racer's lips pressed against his own. "I th'shouldn't have come here."

"No, you probably shouldn't of," admitted Set. But he couldn't really blame the King too much. It was the taking of Jet's car which started the mess and in the end that wasn't the King's fault either.  
"Turbo should have told you to leave Jet's car alone. Stupid little idiot never could resist showing someone up on the track."

Nearing the train, Candy turned to look out at the Turbo-time world and he froze. He couldn't see anything, no dust in the air, not even a sound. The King became suddenly hysterical, his left hand clutching his chest, "Where are they?" he dashed to the brow of the hill and stopped, his heart began to ache and he felt sick, "C'mon, bright eyes."

As Turbo went careering around the bend and zooming across the runway he glanced in his wing mirror and saw Jet come running up on his left flank. His brother's eyes vivid red as ropy spit fell from his bared teeth. Jet's uniform had torn across the back, revealing long bony spike protruding down his spine and the muscles along his forearms bulged and strained with every leap he made towards the car. His code sparking blue as well as some patches of red now and then.  
"He's getting worse," said Turbo to himself. He kept his tone calm; if he panicked it would only end them both.  
As Jet got closer he took a swipe for Turbo's head, barely an inch separated the razor sharp claws from Turbo's helmet. The racer immediately put his foot down and increased the gap between the car and his monstrous brother by a few metres. But he was only delaying it. The only way to fix this was to calm Jet down and that wasn't going to happen with Turbo behind the wheel of his brother's car.  
At the next bend he veered off to the left instead of following the track. Jet's mad eyes followed him at the unexpected turn and his claws gashed the tarmac as he hastily corrected his course and they headed across the green emptiness towards the outskirts of the game.

Set looked out across the horizon and at first thought he was seeing things, but no it proved otherwise. "There they are," he said pointing. "He's heading away from the track... I think he must be trying to trap Jet in the canyon again."

"The canyon?" said Candy.

"It's not really a canyon, just a piece of unfinished map that the designers used for testing stuff. It's pretty deep, deep enough that Jet couldn't climb out of it. Last time this happened we managed to push him in there until he calmed down, but there were two of us and that was difficult enough." Set shook his head, a seed of uncertainty developed in his stomach, "Without another racer, he doesn't have a chance..."

The King listened to this, his face a wet mess, but by the end determination sparked in those chocolate eyes, "He can't do it alone!" He announced and ran to a small outlet just by the train platform where he opened up a hatch.

Set recognised it as a communication duct which linked all the games in the arcade – it was like a telephone which could dial up the binary code number of a game. But who was the King calling?

Candy imputed several numbers and got through to Sugar Rush, a deep voiced character answered and then the king bellowed, "Th'sour bill! I need my kart! Send it via Turbo-time immediately!" the King slammed the hatch and rushed to the side hanger which was next to the train tunnel and waited, his hands wringing and squeezing each other before a series of glitching happened behind the shutter. He grabbed the bottom of the door and lifted it violently revealing his royal kart, it was a beautiful sugar cream vehicle with a glistening finish all over, the overpowering scent of butter rum and vanilla filled the air.

The King lifted the coffee coloured helmet off his seat and pulled it on. He leaped into the driver's seat and brought his sugar racer to life, it had an impressive roar as the engine growled, and Candy's foot pressed down on the accelerator and sped out of the hatchway. He screeched to a stop in front of Set "If it took two of you last time then with three it will be better, Turbo needs our help."

The canyon came into sight just as Turbo charged over the vast grasslands which surrounded the track. It was no more than a void in the game mesh which stretched down far into the ground with nothing but bare un-textured floors and a few rocky outcrops dotted across the edge. As Turbo got closer he could see down into the pit, nothing but navy blue edges in a sea of grey darkness. He swerved a bit as Jet came up beside him on the opposite side of the car away from the perilous fall. Turbo cursed and pulled ahead, avoided another swipe from Jet and tried to push Jet closer to the edge while avoiding the twin's attacks and not falling in himself. Two more attempts and Turbo had to pull away from the canyon as a near miss almost landed himself in the pit. He circled around and passed Jet, the twin veered off and twisted around tearing after him again.

Turbo thought. It was hard enough to get Jet in last time with Set's help and this driving about aimlessly was really taking a toll on his fuel gauge.

A horn blast from behind almost gave Turbo a heart attack and swerved at bit, barely keeping the car steady. He saw King Candy coming up at his side in the most sugary car he'd ever seen. My God, is that really what the cars in Sugar Rush looked like?

"You idiot! You're not one-man-army, bright eyes! We're here to help!" called Candy.

Turbo's eyes flashed a brighter yellow and he yelled back, "This isn't a game, you twat! You're just going to piss him off even more!" He earned a scowl from Candy and then he noticed Set coming up on his other side, "What, you too?!"  
"Candy's right!" called Set, even though his voice cracked and he looked really unsure about all of this. "You're trying to get him into the canyon, huh? You can't do this alone!"  
This is usually the point where the hero in a story would feel overwhelming emotion towards his fellow brave companions, who despite being told to go and save their own skins had selfishly returned to face the danger alongside their friend. Turbo didn't feel this... if he could have he would have decked the pair of them.  
Behind them Jet seemed torn on who to chase after. To Turbo's horror he shifted his attention after Candy in that flashy slab of confectionary he called a car.

The King looked over his shoulder and his face drained of colour "Ah!" he put his foot down a little more and swerved a little out of shock, fuck! What was he to do now?

Turbo yelled to Set, "Get behind Jet. Keep on his tail!" His brother nodded and pulled round as Jet shot past him taking no interest in his twin. Why would he? There were two racers in front of him which he had perfectly good reasons for chasing after. The racer then pulled closer to Candy's cart so he didn't have to yell, "Set told you about the canyon? Good. It's a steep drop and Jet's pretty clumsy on his feet when he's like this. Just get him as close to the edge as you can and he'll fall in. I'll distract him if he gets too close. Think you can do that, princess?"

"Got it!" said Candy before fixing his eyes on the goal ahead. He looked over his shoulder once again and jet was instantly too close for comfort, he spun his head back and gritted his teeth as he slammed his foot down and took off like a cork out of bottle.

When the canyon's edge was in reach the King slammed his steering wheel to a hard left and drifted on the grass in a large arch his back wheel coming dangerously close to the drop off "C'mon c'mon, c'mon!"  
Turbo watched Candy take lead point and as expected Jet went bounding after King's car. As Candy skidded alongside the canyon with him coming dangerously close to the edge, Turbo felt a twinge of fear in his gut. But he kept pace, keeping his car just beside Jet but still gibing his brother a wide birth.

The King grinned as he thought he had done things according to plan, but as he manoeuvred his cart away from the edge, he failed to see a large outcrop of rock and the rear end of his sweet ride crashed into it with a horrific crunch! Various parts of the king's cart flew into the air and the whole thing flipped upside-down and landed with a bone crunching crash on its roof.  
A moment passes with no movement from the king but then out stretched a bloody hand from underneath, fingers gripped the turf to gain some leverage as the king slid on his stomach to get himself free but he was trapped.

Nether Set or Turbo noticed the King crash, they're attention was solely drawn to the monster twin. With a determined glint in his eye, Turbo careered the car into Jet's side forcing him towards the drop. Jet snarled and snapped at the racer, but the monster only just teetered, barely keeping his footing.  
"Set!" yelled Turbo.  
Set nodded and lowered his head behind the wheel; he sped forward and knocked the front of his car hard into Jet's rump. With a screech like a hundred nails down a chalkboard, Jet fell over the side, his claws latching out to grip the edges of the steep drop, but the unfinished texture inside the canyon just slid underneath his fingers and he fell. A sharp thud came from within the canyon, followed by snarling cries and gridding sounds of claws on bare ground.

A wave of relief fell over Turbo as he heard Set yell out in victory and honk the horn in three loud blasts. With a smile Turbo turned ahead, expecting to see King Candy waiting for them... but he wasn't. The racer's eyes snapped open at the wreckage of the King's car. His heart panged when he saw Candy was still trapped beneath it. Within a second he steered Jet's car over and leapt out the seat. Rushing straight to the King's side, he put his back to the overturned car and using all his strength managed to lift it high enough off of Candy. Mouth parted in a silent cry and eyes snapped shut as he felt the pressure of his cart lift only to feel a wave of agony shoot through him, he groaned finally giving Turbo the sign that he was at least alive.

Soon as the King was clear Turbo dropped what was left of the car to the ground with a crunch.  
"Are you hurt?!" he said frantically, dropping to his knees to pull the King onto his lap with an arm under the monarch's head and his other arm around the king's waist. His eyes filled with worry at the blood seeping from beneath the King's clothes.  
Being pulled onto Turbo's lap and having those arms hold him, cradling him, caused a sigh of relief to escape from the King's lips, but as his hand lowered to his right side and pressed it he winced, "Nugh...rib feels busted...mnmy eye hurts'th but I think thatsth all.." he moved his hand, blood stained his palm.  
With his remaining good eye the king looked into Turbo's worry laden yellow ones, a smile creeping over his cherry lips before giving him a cocky grin; blood coated the inside of his mouth caused when he face-planted the ground in the crash, "Admit it...you watched how I handled My cart and that slide; turn you on much? Hehaha..Ah Fuck..." he winced in pain; blood flowed a little more from the wound at his side.

Turbo allowed himself to smile; if the King was well enough to make a pass at him then his injuries weren't too severe.  
"Sorry must have missed it," said Turbo with a cheeky smile, "Saw you crash and burn though," he lied, "Very professional... what, did you learn to drive from a cereal box?"

Candy smiled and allowed his cracked helmet that he still wore to rest against the racer's chest, "Ah I did it with style though...hehe ah! And as for my driving, no, a sour ball with legs taught me," he gave a soft giggle and winced. The smiled on Turbo's face quickly faded.

Set came running over from his car. "Oh shit! Is he alright?"  
"Pretty minor, I hope," said Turbo, wincing as the King cried out in pain. "How's Frankenstein doing?"  
Within a minute Set had gone to check on Jet and was back again. "He's still the same," said Set, "But he's stopped trying to crawl out."

"Can you get him out on your own?"  
"Yeah, there's some rope in the back of my car."  
"Alright. You look after Jet, I'll take Candy home. We have a medi-kit right?"  
"Well duh," said Set.  
Turbo scowled at his brother, but let this comment pass. "I'm going to have to move you," he told King Candy.

The King gave a short nod.

Turbo removed his arm from around the King's waist and moved it under his knees; pushing up with his legs he lifted the King off the floor as carefully as he could. "Hmpt, you're pretty light, princess," he mused, but the King only lowered his head pressing his chin against his chest to stifle a strained cry of pain; he gripped the front of Turbo's jacket and sucked in a sob.  
Set watched Turbo do this with a look of concern, "do you want me to carry him?"  
"No," said Turbo as bluntly as he could. "Just watch Jet. Make sure when he comes to that asshole knows what happened." He walked past his brother, holding Candy close to him.

The King made series of soft whimpers as Turbo got in the car with him. Resting in the man's lap he relaxed as best he could; blood had seeped down the king's leg and began to soak through onto Turbo's lap. The racer turned around and sped back towards the race grounds; one hand on the wheel and one hand around the shoulders of King Candy.


	7. Chapter 7 - Misunderstandings

**A/N - Heya folks - no warning with this chapter, apart from the swearing. Also Candied Fumes will be updated roughly every Friday.**

* * *

_Chapter 7 – Misunderstandings_

Fresh blood seeped into the racer's trousers, it was warm and that is what made him wince. He drove steady, keeping a hasty speed, but taking turns as carefully as he could, his arm wrapped around King Candy in his lap. At the track he took a left and down another tarmac road, until a small two story house painted white with a red streak down the side, came into view. Turbo parked just outside the steps which led up to the porch lifted Candy out onto the back of the car, before he climbed out himself and picked the King up again gently. Candy gave a small moan of protest as he was lifted out, clinging to Turbo's jacket for support.  
Like a married couple first entering the threshold of their new home, Turbo carried the King across the patch of neatly cut lawn and up to the front door. The racer pushed the latch handle down with his elbow and kicked the door open, closing the door again in a similar fashion with his heel. He took Candy past the staircase and into a kitchen area with an island counter in the centre on top of the granite worktop surrounded by three tall bar stools. Turbo lifted the King onto the island with a small grunt, "stay there a sec."  
Disappearing into the adjoining living room, he immediately spotted the green medical pack at the far end. As he did his thoughts turned to the fact that King Candy was in his house - the thought of which would have turned his stomach less than a few hours ago. The thought left him as quickly as it came, it made him uneasy.

Taking the pack back into the kitchen he put it up on the counter next to King candy, then climbed onto one of the bar stalls.  
"Alright, where are you bleeding from?" he said as he began to tend to the King's wounds. Blood had slowly made a pool under the king's back; Turbo could only cringe as it seeped across the counter.  
"My side's burning..." was all Candy could say. He shifted his knees up and shut his eyes.

"Fuck..." he swore softly. "Trust you to do this to yourself. Lie back a bit and let me take a look." His first aid skills were basic, his knowledge accumulated from years of watching hospital soap dramas with questionable medical practises; but this didn't deter the racer. Unbuttoning the king's waistcoat he exposed a three inch gash in his side surrounded by bright red and purple bruising. It looked like he had a few broken ribs, but the gash hadn't penetrated too deeply into the King's flesh- _thankfully_.

"Hurts worse than it looks," said Turbo. He reached into the medical pack and pulled out a sterilising bandage. Once he had checked to make sure there wasn't anything embedded in the King's side and then wrapped the bandage around Candy's middle with delicate and careful precision. He did the same to Candy's injured hand, removing the thick splinter of the car first with a pair of tweezers. As for the gash under the King's eye he mopped the blood away with a sterilizing wipe and applied a band-aid.

The king gave a sigh and fluttered his eye good eye closed, "Turbo...Thanks love."

"Those bandages only work if you let them," said Turbo and he scooped Candy off the counter once again. Not that he really wanted to carry the King around like he was some sort of baby, but Turbo was afraid that a wrong move could only make this worse. "Come on, you need to rest." Like a parent carrying a sleepy child Turbo took Candy upstairs to his bedroom. His room was the first on the landing. Inside the blinds were still closed and the floor had a few racing action figures littering the floor. "Set..." groaned Turbo as he almost tripped over one; his brother never cleaned up after himself after he raided Turbo's old toybox. In the far corner was a single bed with a wooden frame and a red and white striped duvet cover. He gently carried Candy over to it and lowered the King into it. Next to the bed sat a single chair. Turbo settled himself into it and folded his legs.  
"I'm only staying here in case you get worse," he said before Candy could say anything. "Get some sleep, princess." With that he closed his lamp-like eyes like a mother turning out the night light.

Turbo didn't know how many times he drifted in and out of the light sleep, but was instantly awake at the noise of someone entering his room. His lamp eyes opened and there before him was the illuminated form of Set. His brother looked at Turbo then at King Candy lying on the bed, but he said nothing.  
"Where's Jet?"  
"Sleeping," said Set quietly. "I took him to the spare room at the back of the garage... in case he woke up and found... well, y'know." His eyes briefly fell on Candy's sleeping form. "Are you two together?" he said. Set had a knack for being very direct with his questions. Most people through he was being nosy, but truthfully he was just a bit thick when it came to respecting people's privacy.  
"None of your damn business!" said Turbo in a harsh whisper.  
Set raised an eyebrow, "Look I don't care if you are... it's just... what he said to me when you were off distracting Jet... what was it... that he only did what he did because he didn't want to see you hurt... that you... completed him."  
Turbo's cheeks flushed pink, "get out," he hissed dangerously. "Get the fuck out!" Turbo shut the door in his brother's face, his breathing heavy his heart racing, his mind a tangle of emotion.  
He looked back at Candy; his eyes sent a light yellow glow across the bed and over the King's body. With a heavy sigh Turbo pressed his forehead against the door, his eyes closed. Why was this happening? Why?  
He must have been standing there over five minutes, just thinking, thinking quietly in the darkness... when nature called and he let himself out of the room. Set was gone, probably to watch over his twin, he'd probably tell Jet what happened between him and King Candy. Turbo didn't know how Jet would react, but he didn't care.  
As he stood in the bathroom relieving himself his mind wandered over what had happened... with Jet, the King... how after it all he had taken it upon himself to help the injured King Candy, when before he wouldn't have lifted a finger, leaving the responsibility to others.  
He completed him... oh Candy... did this mean so much to you?  
Something had changed in Turbo; his mind was no less clouded then before, now it was a smoothing fog.

Six hours pass without so much of a peep and then up sat the King with a jolt "VANELLOPE!" He cried out and clutched at the bandaged side which was now spotted with fresh blood. Sweat beaded from his head and rolled down his nose, dripping off the end. He lay back down and placed a hand over his eyes, his chest rising and falling so fast he was sure he was about to hyperventilate.

A shout form his room made Turbo miss the toilet bowl and spray part of the shower curtain.

"Ah shit!" he muttered, but hurriedly zipped up his fly, wash his hands and ran out of the bathroom. At the door to his room, Turbo appeared looking flustered. He saw King Candy sat up on the bed wincing with his hand on his side, "Geez... I'm gone for two minutes to take a slash and you go shouting out?" He saw fresh blood beneath the bandages at the King's side, "What is it? What happened?"

Chocolate eyes slowly fell to turbo who stood in the doorway, the king didn't even chance a smile before wincing and turning his head away to face the other way "A bad dream nothing more," his voice was cracked a groggy.

"A bad dream?" repeated Turbo gently. It seems even someone who had a smile for everything in life was shadowed by his own share of darkness.

The King took in a breath before turning his head again to stare at Turbo pain evident in those kind features. The monarch threw back the thin covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed a small patch of blood, no bigger than a fist, stained Turbo's sheets.

"Idiot! Lie back down!" he said with apparent fear, but the King was already on his feet.

"I can't, if Jet find's me here..." he couldn't finish that sentence. He moved his good hand over his chest tracing his fingers over his sore and wounded body, he slipped it over and behind his neck and left it there as he lifted his gaze once more to turbo, entranced by the racer's eyes in the dim light.  
"I...I can't out stay my welcome...this is Jet's house too.I don't want him to find me here."

Turbo gritted his teeth at the suggestion that he had to leave the house in his weaken state just to pacify Jet! "Forget that fucker!" Turbo shouted and he slammed the door closed behind him.

Candy's eyes fell upon the floor and what came next from that sweet mouth was unexpected "Turbo...be mine"

Turbo halted. He stood there, silent with arms limply at his side; head still a whirl of confused, conflicting emotions. Then suddenly he vaulted forward and pulled Candy into and embrace, wrapping himself under the King's arms and letting his body support the King's frail, injured one. He dug his cheek into the King's shoulder his eyes straining to hold back overwhelming tears.

The outburst Turbo displayed made the king smile, he gasped at the sudden closeness but his arms soon coiled about his lovers shoulders. His eyes closing to press a cheek against Turbo's helmet but something about how he acted caught candy by surprise. Was Turbo crying?  
But Turbo never did lose himself in the moment, made all the more real by the stain of blood seeping through the King's bandages. With a determined look he quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked King Candy dead in the eye.  
"Look, this is much my house as it is Jet or Sets, and this is my room! So if I want you to stay here then you're staying!" He lifted Candy up again for about the fourth time he had done and placed him back on the bed. Then Turbo removed his own boots and racer outfit, stripping down to his underwear.  
"I know what you're thinking, princess," he said casting Candy a look, "but it's only because I can't sleep in clothes. But I'll keep my pants on, don't you worry."

The king shook his head, "No, no you sleep how you would do if I weren't here."He stayed sat up until Turbo began to undress the king would have flushed red there and then but as his cheeks were already such a shade it didn't show. Eyes wondered over the racer's body to take in what he hadn't seen before. Turbo had the most agreeable figure, he wasn't fat but he had a podgy kind of cuddly look about him. Candy wasn't one for muscles, he in fact liked a bit of meat on a man.  
Finally Turbo removed his helmet, revealing a tangle of slick black hair that he brushed back into a single downward sweep. Placing it on the nearby set of drawers, he climbed into the bed with Candy and let the King rest his head against his bare grey chest, wrapping his arm around the King's shoulders with his other arm he pulled the covers back over them both. "If this is what it takes to make you stay still, then so be it!"

As soon as the racer climbed in bed with the king he instinctively laid his head on Turbo's chest a hand slipped over that chubby belly before the king nestled down against him. He traced his fingertips around the grey flesh before circling Turbo's belly button, "Goodnight, bright eyes"

In a game without a sun and a moon it was hard to tell if morning had already broken outside the confinements of the arcade. Not that it would matter for today was Sunday and the arcade was fortunately closed.  
Turbo opened his eyes to find he was nestled down with someone's head underneath his chin and both arms wrapped around him. He blinked, unsure he wasn't dreaming when he found he was curled up in his bed with King Candy! Then the pieces slipped steadily into place and he somewhat cringed at the whole affair. Then he paused and glanced back down at the sleeping King, an eyebrow raised; then a slight smile crossed the racer's pale face. He felt his body pressed up against the Kings, warmth shared between them under the thin sheets; his neck craned down to rub his cheek on top of Candy's head. Perhaps it was a good thing the King was still asleep, Turbo wasn't sure if he could do this if the King had been awake. He yawned and blinked into the darkened room. From his bed he could just about reach the blinds and he unwrapped an arm to grab the pulley and let in the ever present light from outside.

The king had had a good night sleep considering the accident and having time to rest his code had helped close his gash on his side a little. Bruises had formed over his bad eye giving the King a distinctive panda look. He gave a grunt as the blinds were moved and caught him in the eyes "Gah..." he turned his head and pressed his face into Turbo's chest.

He felt Candy stir beside him and again a gentle smile appeared on his lips.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?" he said, for the first time without a hint of spite.

Eyes opened just a little and squinted up to be greeted by a most agreeable sight; a smiling Turbo. His words were soft and sweet and didn't hold any anger, frustration or spite, he must have slept well. Candy stroked a flattened out palm over the racers bare chest and shifted a leg to overlap one of Turbo's and pressed his chest, stomach and lower body against his lover in reply to his question "Sore but I'll live," he lifted his head and propped himself on an elbow leaving his other hand to continue its gentle assault of stroking against Turbo's chest.  
Wincing he shifted atop Turbo and lowered his head to place a line of kisses down his chest, stomach and belly button, tongue flicking out only every now and then to taste Turbo's grey flesh "I'm a morning person just to give you fair warning and before you tell me off I feel well enough. I'm only a little sore." His kisses continued to the waist band of the racer's underwear; determined to christen Turbo's room by offering up the simplest of sexual pleasures. Fingers tugged at the waistband pulling them down just enough to expose his lovers limp flesh, lowering his head he began to place dragging kisses over Turbo's hot skin between his legs.

Turbo couldn't help but feel relieved, after last night's little drama he wasn't sure if King Candy had made his injuries a whole lot worse. Oh yes, what happened last night- Turbo hadn't forgotten. He made a mental note to bring it up when the King was in a less distracting mood; if he ever was.  
He felt the king's lips running over his lower body, a quick flick of a tongue now and then and it didn't stop even when he reached the waistband on his pants. The racer sighed gently; he knew the direction this was heading. With a hand he swept back his slick black hair and put both hands behind his head to prop himself up.  
"What are you up to?" he said with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin on his face, perfectly content to let the man continue no matter the answer.

Soft hums vibrated the king's lips as he continued to smother Turbo's flesh with tender kisses before lifting his head and smiling "Oh nothing.." he grinned teasingly before totally going way off what he was doing. Candy lifted a leg over his lover and slipped off the bed "Just off to the bathroom, bright eyes," he walked with a bit of a lean with his hand cupping his sore side and opened the door and made his way to the bathroom. He stood in front of the toilet and pulled the front of his pants down to relieve himself, he sighed and closed his eyes, the events of last night played through his head but it was hazy. Tucking himself in he flushed the handle and turned to wash his hands before heading out the bathroom but spotted a white and red striped bath robe hanging on the door, he figured he'd pop downstairs and make some coffee. Taking the robe he slipped it on and crept down to the kitchen, he switched on the coffee maker and went for the fridge in search of something sweet. Apple juice was the only thing sweet enough and took hold of the bottle; he removed the lid and poured himself a glass. The king leaned against the counter and sipped the drink he helped himself to and began to daydream off with eyelids hanging heavy, he still felt a little groggy.  
What the king hadn't noticed was that from the window he stood near over looked the road leading to the garage and there was someone walking back to the house, it was Jet.

Jet awoke in the early hours of the morning. His code seared through him like he had drunk several cups of the world's most highly caffeinated espresso. He had sat up in the spare bed with his face in his hands, contemplating the horrors that could have happened during his brief transformation. For several long hours he just sat there gazing into space, his eyes glass-like and bags under his eyes. Then as the clock on the nightstand crept towards 7 am, he got up, still dressed in the remains of his half shredded racer outfit and slumped out of his room.  
His helmet lay abandoned on the bed; its absence revealed jets semi long black hair, which now fell over his face in a tangled mess.  
Set was asleep in the small living area, spread out across the two-seater sofa with his mouth wide open and a trail of spit dangling from his hanging tongue. Jet didn't wake his brother to ask what happened. But from the looks of things Set must have brought his unconscious twin back after Jet had reverted. He slumped to the adjoining kitchen area in truth the spare room was more a very small apartment, it had a toilet with a shower and a build in kitchen. Mostly it was used during the pauses between racers, if there were any.  
At the counter he reached in for the usually box of corn flakes, only to find they weren't there. Oh wait- he had taken them to the house. He shook his head, but his body craved the shards of corn and so he decided he would make the trip. The air would do him some good.  
The garage looked like it had imploded, the workbenches were shattered and Jet found most of the contents had been scattered over the floor. In one corner he spied what looked like the wreckage of Turbo's car, the frame crumpled like a sheet of tinfoil and a wheel hung of the end of a twisted axel. Jet hoped his little brother was not in the same shape.  
Set's car was parked up along the far side. Jet contemplated taking it, but he doubted he was fit to drive. So he took a long steady walk back to the house with hands in his pockets and mind trying to fit together a cracked memory of last night.  
At the house he opened the door without masking his sound, pushed it closed behind him and walked straight into the kitchen, rubbing his face with one hand. He walked past the island counter without looking up, heading straight to the upper cupboards where he found the box of cereal. As he did, he absentmindedly looked up and at once his yellow tinged eyes went wide.  
King Candy was standing up against the counter, a glass of apple juice in one hand and wearing Turbo's nightgown. At first Jet just stood there, his mouth closed with teeth together not in fury but complete unexpected shock. At first glance he noticed the bruised eye and bandaged hand... and did he spy more bandages around the King's middle?

Candy froze with lips pressed against the glass, oh shit he thought and quickly tried to think of a way out of this predicament but he didn't have to. Jet, it seemed, was just as shocked to see the king as he was to see the twin, their eyes met only briefly before he watched jets eyes fall to his wounds. The king used a free hand to snatch hold of the nightgown and wrap it round himself.

"Oh shit..." Jet breathed. Did Jet – did he do this?

Upstairs Turbo remained lent back against the pillows on his bed; his hands transferred to across the front of his abdomen, his eyes trailed the ceiling. The flush went in the bathroom and he heard King Candy head downstairs, despite the King being light-footed. He was probably hungry, and seeing as he wouldn't know where anything was in the kitchen, Turbo shoved himself up on the bed, stretched his arms, stood up and stretched his back out, then headed to the bathroom. His robe was missing from behind the door. Turbo rolled his eyes and suspected he knew where it had gone. At the sink he splashed some water on his face and dried himself with the hand towel. In the mirror he thought he was seeing things. But his eyes looked less yellow and more a golden hue, the dark circles under his eyes seemed less pronounced than usual. He blinked at his reflection; must have been the light.  
"Oy Princess!" called Turbo from the stairs. He frowned at the lack of a reply and descended the rest of the stairs with a sigh. Where had he gone now? "Look if this is one of your little sex games, I'm not playing." He walked into the kitchen with his hand behind his neck and immediately spotted Jet.  
"Great. The hell do you want?" he said to his brother, but when Jet turned to look at Turbo with his eyes wide in absolute horror, Turbo's scowl quickly faded, "Man, you look like hell."  
Jet pointed a finger at the King, and in a shuddering voice he said, "...did I do that."  
"Do what?" said Turbo, then he thought about it, "Oh... no. He crashed his car."  
At once Jet let out a long sigh of relief, his hand over his face. "Thank god... thank sweet merciful god!" he said. He looked at Turbo, particularly at the racer's skimpy attire in the presence of the King and he shook his head.  
"I can't deal with either of you right now," he said picking up the cereal box from the counter. As he paused in the archway to the living room, he turned his head slightly to look at Turbo, "You can tell him," he said and then left; a shell of his former self.

Turbo gritted his teeth at the prospect of explaining the truth about Jet. But seeing as Jet hadn't harmed Candy, he knew he hadn't passed on his condition and so telling the King didn't seem so important. It was a relief that the King didn't question him further.

Candy moved to stand besides Turbo his arm pressing against his lovers. The king lowered his glass to the nearest counter and squeezed the other racer's hand and pulled him to a stool where Candy hoisted himself upon, tugging Turbo close between his legs, "I knew I shouldn't have stayed I'll gather my things in a little while and go home to sugar rush, no doubt my little racers'th will be wondering where their king had disappeared off to." The natural colour had returned to his face, it seemed he was in the mend and turbo had done him a great deed. His heart fluttered with the prospects of returning to his game but not in a good sense, "Come with me," he smiled and pulled Turbo closer to scoop his arms about the racer's neck, he whisper into his ear before running his finger through that mess of raven hair on the back of his head "you'll be treated like royalty for the whole time your there."

"Treated like royalty?" said Turbo with a smirk, "with this face? You're kidding right?"  
He shook his head sadly at the offer of following Candy into sugar Rush and gently unwrapped the King's hands from around his neck, his hands held the King's as he looked into those chocolate brown eyes - those strangely wonderful eyes - and spoke in a much calmer gentler tone than usual. "I can't. Maybe another time, but my car's completely wrecked and I have to deal with it and help Set get Jet back on his feet before the arcade opens tomorrow." Part of him wished this wasn't true; he sort of wanted to see the world King Candy came from.  
He thought about it and their hands separated. He turned his eyes away, a tinge of pink seeped into his cheeks, "Listen. What happened last night... it ...it sort of..." he found it hard to produce the words; he sighed with his other hand on his face. Maybe being honest for once was the best course to take. "I can't just open myself up to people. Not really let them in. When they get too close... well, I just push them away again," he admitted looking the king back in the eye, "but what happened last night... it felt ...strange. Nice, but really, really strange." He shook his head; for once he chose his words carefully. "I just... don't know how to feel... about you... about... well... about us..."  
His cheeks bushed worse, standing there in the kitchen. "Look, this is getting awkward. I'm just going to take a shower, when I get back I'll help you get your things and your car and I'll take you back to the Sugar Rush station," Turbo didn't look at the King in the eyes again when he left the kitchen and climbed the stairs his legs were shaking beneath him and pressure built up behind his eyes.  
In the bathroom he lent against the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes had undergone another change, they were dull, the light behind them barely alive. Staring into them, he felt depression take hold amongst the confusion. What were his true feelings towards the King?  
He turned on the shower, removed his underwear and climbing in to the comforting warm spray.

"What? I don't underst-" began Candy. Was this a joke? No, their hands parted and Turbo's body language said it all. He cast a confused look Turbo's way before they grew wide at the subject of them as a couple "us?..I thought." He sat up straight before jumping off the stool and watched as his lover walked off and climbed the stairs leaving candy in a pit of confusion and upset.

No, he didn't want Turbo to baby him! With rage in his heart he just left the house, it wasn't too far to walk to the train so he quickly made his way up the hill, emotion fuelling each step until he reached the platform. He wrapped Turbo's nightgown about him tightly as he stepped onto the train and it wasn't until he sat down and the train to pull away did he begin to cry.

"Using bastard..." he spat as he drew his knees up and crossed his arms to sob into them. The trip back to sugar rush was swift but it felt to candy like it had lasted hours. Stepping back into his game he felt instantly lifted bit his heart ached, the pain was terrible. Even as all the racers rushed to his side and were horrified to see their king in such a state "Leave me!" he flapped his arms at them all and charged past them "Swizzles, I'm taking your cart to the castle, inform everyone that the roster race will commence in one hour." He had to get his mind off the pale racer and being busy with his kingly duty was it. Taking the green stripped candy cart he took off down the track to the castle all the while frowning as tears welled up in his eyes "Never again. Candy you fool!" At the castle he got out gingerly, his side was aching and he felt sick.  
Two guards rushed to his side and aided the king as he entered the castle, "Th'summon Sour bill, we need to get this race stated!"

Turbo stood in the spray, his head against the tiled wall, tears mingling with the water from the showerhead, but he didn't sob, no wails emanated from inside his throat, the tears just fell as he felt the pain in his gut worsen. He turned the nozzle off and silent like a drifting lost soul, he obtained a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his body, slowly drying himself and then his hair. In his room he dressed in usual attire and donned his signature helmet. When he had, a piece of the old Turbo came back to life and he composed himself enough to not make a show in front of Candy.  
Back down the stairs, hesitating on the last step, he sighed and entered the kitchen with a mask of confidence over his face. "We'll have to go around to the garage to get tools to fix your car. We can take Set's car back out there, I'm guessing Jet already took...his..." he stopped. Candy wasn't in the kitchen.  
"Candy!" he called out, unaware this was the first time he hadn't resorted to calling the King, princess. A quick sweep of the house proved the worst; King Candy had gone.  
In under a few seconds Turbo was out the door. He was relieved to see Jet hadn't taken his car and hastily clambered behind the wheel. Within minutes he was at the train station into game station and even less time he had boarded the train to Sugar Rush.


	8. Chapter 8 - Making Up and Breaking Up

**A/N- Contains strong sexual themes. As a general note I'm not setting a limit to this fanfic (eg its a 20 chapter fic) as I didn't want to put any limits on it yet - I'll say if its getting towards the end.**

**Also any apologies for typos or spelling mistakes - I swear I do check for them but some slip through. Once the fanfic is completed I'll be doing a clean up - but until then please bare with me.**

* * *

_Chapter 8 – Making Up and Breaking Up_

The crowds roared with anticipation as the racers all lined up on the starting line; the King had remained within his throne upon the middle stand behind the red velvet curtain. He was perfectly dressed in his trademark attire, bowtie shined, his crown glistened, but his heart was heavy. He hadn't felt the bitter sting of rejection before and the feeling hurt worse than losing- 100% worse. His arms that lay upon the arm rests of his throne clenched at the fists, discontent present in those once happy eyes, he felt cheated...used...cheap.

Red velvet drapes were pulled open and out jumped the King but the energetic monarch was not as eager to make a big entrance, he picked up the microphone to address his kingdom, "My th'sweet subjects! Today's random roster race will take place without me BUT I expect all avatars to race with as much vigour as if I were, in My current condition it wouldn't be wise but I can assure you I shall rejoin you within the coming days," he nodded as the crowds cheered for their King; his name being chanted over and over.

"Calm down calm down," he laughed tenderly at his adoring subjects and he lifted his hand to pull at the velvet rope to commence the coin toss. As each racer began to add their coins the King leaned on the icing edge of his podium and surveyed the crowd, "My hearts not in it, th'sour bill, pleasth take over," with that the King left the track and walked towards the castle, his head down and hands clutched behind his back.

"That emotional, overbearing, drama Queen!" shouted Turbo as he exited the station into the sugary landscape. His eyes fell over the Candy covered land and he let out a huff. With all their advancement in game development is this all those game designers could do? The sight of the game was in itself could give someone diabetes. Turbo stood by what he said before about Sugar Rush being a game for kindergarteners. He swiftly crossed the rainbow bridge out onto the raceway just as the racers took off down the track, each in his or her own little candy themed car with a roar of engines and a flurry of sugar dust.

Well, theme aside, sugar rush had some pretty decent graphics. But enough of that, he wasn't here to sightsee.  
As the crowds in the candy boxes watched the big screen TV showing the racers zoom in and out along the track, occasionally bombarding each other with sweet related weapons. Turbo didn't let himself look, he knew if he did he would be captivated by the race and loose himself to what was really important - finding Candy.  
"Hey you!" he called to the green gumball standing on podium. "You know where I can find King Candy?"

Sour Bill peered down at Turbo and gave an unsure hum before standing up on the edge "His highness has retired to his court, he has been taken ill, I think it wise you return at a later date" the character gave Turbo another strange look before trotting off.

Turbo watched the green little gumball man disappear into the podium, an eye brow raised on the pale racer's face. He glanced around to the back of the stands where he could just make out a little green dot running up to the most dazzling white castle Turbo had ever seen.

Where would a King be if not on the race track? - In his castle, duh.  
The racer followed Bill up to the castle entrance, his hands in fists. This was stupid! He didn't say he wanted to completely cut off their little blooming relationship; he just needed the King to realise that what he was asking was a lot from Turbo. The racer still wasn't sure where his true feelings lay.

Meanwhile in the castle the King had retired to his quarters, a large candy stained glass window was on the far side of the room and a giant four poster bed on the opposite side, under the window was a large desk and a high backed chair. A door adjoining the bedroom led to an ensuit bathroom where the King laid neck deep in a bath filled to the brim with luxurious oils and foam. His eyes were shut enjoying the hot water against his sore body; and trying to forget about the racer.  
He parted his eyelids and stared up at the ceiling. His face was flushed and glossy from the heat, giving a loud sigh that echoed through the room.

A soft rapping on his bathroom door broke the King's peace and quiet "What is it?" The King didn't want to get out of his bath; he'd only just got in.

"Your highness there's a-" started Bill from outside the door.

"NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS! TH'SOUR BILL! LEAVE ME!"

Downstairs Turbo had let himself into the deserted castle and stormed into what appeared to be a throne room, every inch of the place a vibrant shade of pink. A shout from upstairs drew Turbo's attention, he immediately recognised the King's voice - and he didn't sound pleased. Turbo climbed the stairs hastily and ended up in a long corridor, where he paused and looked around. Now where?  
Walking a little ahead he casually looked down one of the adjoining corridors and spotted the green gumball again. The look on his face must have been terrifying because the gumball's eyes had gone wide when he saw him.  
"Here's in there isn't he?" said Turbo and a nod confirmed him. Without a pause, Turbo drop kicked the door, which produced a loud sudden bang that shook the walls. He glared at the naked King Candy soaking in the bathtub, his eyes once again a bright vivid glowing yellow.

The king sat bolt upright so suddenly that cascades of hot giant water flooded the floor, turbo bulldozing through the door like a mad man hadn't crossed the King's mind. He gave Turbo the most vicious of looks  
"Hello Princess, we need to talk," said Turbo.

"How dare you barge into my castle! Get out!" screamed Candy.

"I'm not going anywhere!" said Turbo with force, "Not until you listen!"

Stuck where he was, the King did the only thing he could do in retaliation and began launching various soaked sponges at Turbo as he stood in the doorway. Turbo dodged the first few and caught one in his hand; he had more than enough experience avoiding things that were thrown at him. With a deep frown he threw the sponge over his shoulder out of the door.

Once he had ran out of projectiles Candy grunted and stood up in the bath before stepping out and grabbing a peach towel to wrap it about his hips, he took several steps and shoved his face as close as he dared to the other racer.

"What is there to talk about hmm? Lets'th talk about leading me on. Making me think you actually LIKED me enough to be honest! I feel like I've been used by you..." He sighed, "If you didn't want this then you should have made your feelings clear, I was and what hurts the most is that you said you'd be mine," at his last words the king choked back a sob and tried to brush it aside. Holding the towel with his bad hand he prodded Turbo in the chest hard three timed "I'm not a play thing!" He stood nose to nose at him and forced Turbo to look into his furious eyes, hoping he could see the pain he was causing.  
But he was right, in a way Turbo had led him to believe he felt something for the King and he did, "I know!" he shouted, "I'm an idiot! There I said it! I just wanted you to take it slower, things were moving so fast and after what Set said to me-" he clammed up immediately as his cheeks flushed red.

Candy rolled his chocolate eyes at his lovers 'I know' it was such a predictable answer, but then Turbo stopped mid sentence, "what?" the King frowned and tried to remember what he could have said to Set then it dawned on him. He took a step back watching Turbo's cheeks flush with ferocity and his began to do the same. Eyes averted from the racer before he squeezed past Turbo in the doorway and made his way to the bed where his robes lay -a most regal of purple with a pink icing edging. He threw it round him and tied the cord about his hips before sitting down on the edge of his lavishly large bed, "Set's got a blabber mouth."

"He's just thick," said Turbo. "He's not nasty, just doesn't think before he opens his gob," he quietly tailed the King, making a hand signal at the green gumball to leave them alone, this was awkward enough as it was without a listening ear. The look he received from the sour ball was one of disgust, but he did depart non-the-less. Turbo lent up against the doorframe with both hands in his pockets, uncertain if he was allowed to enter the King's chambers or not.  
"Did you mean what you said to him?" said Turbo quietly. "About..." he couldn't bring himself to say it. As much as he wanted this to be straight forward, it wasn't. He couldn't be expected to suddenly change, not after years of coping the only way he knew how. "I'm sorry," he said. "I never meant to lead you on and I do like you, Candy..." and he meant it. "I guess when you spend all your life building a wall around yourself; you forget how to let anyone in."

Candy remained perched on the bed edge his eyes on the floor before turning his gaze to Turbo "in not angry at him. I knew it would come out eventually." He used his hands to pull himself backward on his bed and leaned back against the plump pillows, crossing his legs at the ankles the King gestured for him to sit next to him. Turbo immediately took the offer. He was sick of lingering in the doorway.

"No, I'm th'sorry I can be a little over baring," the King crossed his arms over his chest and shied away his sweet gaze, "What I said about you...completing me...I meant it," he hoisted his knees up to his chest before dropping them off to the side in a cute shy fashion his eyes fell everywhere but Turbo. "I'm programmed to be a constant good figure, sweet, kind, gentle...merciful, but I've felt since being plugged in that I've lacked chaos...anger, unbridled passion. I've been craving all things that you are," he felt his code flux, it tingled deep inside him "I'll go slower bright eyes, I...um...I can't help but act like a giddy school girl around you, but that will stop...promise."

"They say opposites attract," said Turbo, "Actually, it's been nice having someone who doesn't treat me like shit... so I guess in a way..." he blushed horribly and looked away, "I guess... you kinda..." he said the last bit as quickly as he could, just to get it out in the open, "...complete me too." Then he wouldn't meet the King's eyes, his pale skin flushed horribly. There, he'd finally said it and he lent back with a hand on his forehead and a deep sigh. "You can still act giddy," he continued, "I'm not asking you to change who you are, just as I'm asking you not to change me. I'm meant to be a bastard on the race track and to other racers; I'm programmed to be egotistic... but... I'll try. I'll try to be nicer...to you...everyone else can go sling it, I'm not changing how I act for them."  
If Turbo saw Candy in the same way then he knew things were far from bad, they were perfect. Here was a man so hell bent on self gratification, glory and viciousness that he desired what Candy was, they were like bookends - one was worthless without the other. The King couldn't help but emit a squeaky giggle as his worries about their affair were unfounded. He wouldn't dare change turbo from what he is; he wanted an untamed man not a well trained puppy.  
Moving his hands to behind his head, feeling a little less torn up then before, Turbo began, "Shame you got out of the bath," he with a smile. "We could have taken one together... maybe have had a little fun as well."  
The monarch bit his bottom lip his eyes grew narrow with a lustful manner, "A bath? With you? A commoner?" his voice was suddenly pomp and regal, "How very crass! What a filthy suggestion," the King slipped off the bed and walked back to the bathroom door shooting turbo a game face, "waters still hot." He moved inside the steamy room and de-robed before lifting a leg and stepping back into the hot water, suds clung to him in various places as he sunk up to his chest. The king floated over to one end and hooked his elbows over the edges of the bath eyes hungrily awaiting Turbo's dark form to enter the steam filled room.

The moment the King was out the door, Turbo removed his helmet, boots and racer tracksuit, stripping down to his underwear and entered the bathroom. He gave a cheeky smile to King Candy as the monarch gazed lustfully after him while hanging over the bath's side.

Chocolate hues gazed at Turbo's almost naked form enter the steamy bathroom and Candy gave a small giggle of excitement, "Not a time waster are you?" He flicked the water with his fingertips.  
Before he got in the bath he went and closed the door which was still wide open into a corridor that anyone could walk down at any minute, and he locked it. So no one else could drop in on their together time. Thankfully the catch wasn't busted when Turbo had kicked it in.  
He slipped off his underwear and hoisted himself in with both hands on the side. The water was lovely to sink into; it had been ages since he'd just soaked in a bath, content to shower every morning as was the more practical way of washing. Boy, the King knew how to live...  
Ah yes, now he couldn't forget about him could he?  
Turbo floated over to the monarch a lustful little gleam in his yellow eyes, he nuzzled into the King's neck and kissed it gently, slipping himself between the King's leg's, letting their bodies rest by each other with no clothes or anything to get in the way. His arms wrapped over the King's shoulders as he planted a kiss on those sweet cherry lips. Naked bodies pressed chest to chest, the kisses at the Kings neck brought about a flurry of hums, soft moans and little gasps, Turbo sure knew which buttons to press to get the King begging for more.

One of the King's hands gripped the edge of the bath while the other tangled itself within that mass of raven black hair. He tipped his head back over the bath edge, lips parting only to bring his head forwards to meet those forbidden lips, tongue slipped in when it got the chance exploring and tasting the hot wet insides as. His arousal grew and pressed against the racer's stomach, a breath sucked in though clenched teeth after the King broke their kiss, "Be...gentle...I'm still sore," a large bruise extended from the wound and spread round to his back, he liked it rough but he was worried he'd make too much noise and alert his guards "might be impossible though... you're a big boy..." oh flattery!

Turbo felt a tongue slip into his mouth and his cheeks reddened, the heat of the water masking his own rising temperature. He pressed his body closer, feeling the King's hardness against his stomach, enticing his own shaft into an erection. He smiled at the King's complement, but was all too aware of the discomfort he had caused last time they were in this position. It was once of the reasons he suggested doing it in the bathtub, where the water could support their love making.  
"I'll be careful," he promised and for once meant every word. He brought himself up, pushing his erection against the King's backside, before slipping a hand down to guide it in. With a small thrush he slipped the first half in, the water making the movement fluid and caressing. He hoped it would ease any discomfort from penetration.

The King's whole body jerked to become tense for an instant only to steadily relax at the invading shaft at his rump.  
"Just say if I get to rough," said Turbo gently as he brought his arms up under the King's legs to hold him in place. The king couldn't help but part their eager lips to allow a long moan "I will...mnmm I will..." Using the water to support his weight Candy pushed back against Turbo's own forward force to slip the rest of him in, it felt amazing in the tub and was a far more tender moment than in the men's room at Tappers. Well, some rough sex in a toilet cubical wasn't to be sniffed at, was it?

Outside the pair could hear the roar of the karts racing close to the castle using the track that took them to diet cola mountain, the sound caused candy to open his eyes and cling onto Turbo by the hair and shoulder almost as if the sound of racing had heightened his senses, Candy rolled his body against his lovers in a silent plea for more. His arousal pressed against Turbo and gave several twitches as did his slick insides, his muscles squeezing the pale racer as he pulled out and in. As they both moved with one another the bath water began to sway and cascade over the edge and onto the pink tiled floor. The king couldn't stand it and wanted turbo to take it up a notch "c'mon bright eyes...show me how bad you can be," his legs wrapped about his lovers body and gave him a tight squeeze

Turbo gasped out lightly at the suggest embedment of his entire shaft into King Candy. The King's insides tightened around his hardness pulling him in and engulfing him into a wonderful embrace. He couldn't help but move his hips, the water making each movement slick and fluid. At once he pumped his hips faster, harder, letting his shaft hit the tender deep spot inside the King's backside, pounding it hard as he could. Hey, he could always take it down a notch if he got too carried away.  
"Oh, god... this feels...amazing..." his cheeks flushed red. Every nerve ending down his shaft tingled and twitched, held in firm embrace within his lover. He locked his lips onto Candy's forcing his tongue in, breaking their kiss now and then to take a gasp of air.  
"Let's..." he managed between their kiss, "Let's cum together..." and he reached down to stroke the King's erection. Those chocolate orbs snapped shut as Turbo's hand gripped him and began to mercilessly pump away at him to try and bring their releases together, "ahh oh god...pleasth turbo..Ah shit!" he felt the deep heat of his climax nearing and it drove him mad!

The King flung his head back free from the kiss and cried out. He came hard and fast into the bath water as his partner pounded into him "AHH YES'TH YES'TH OH MY GOD...NONNONO MMN!" His whole body quaked and convulsed as his orgasm peaked and began to dwindle away. Something odd happened during their coupling, a violent haze of blue and red glitching engulfed their writhing forms.

At response to the intense palpitations through the King's insides Turbo felt his orgasm reach its peck. He cried out just as Candy did as his code flickered and seemed to merge with the Kings. At first it was a pleasant at their code flickering together, red and blue entwining as one in an unbridled passion.  
But something felt wrong... Turbo opened his eyes and the moment he did he freaked.  
The moment he could, Turbo froze horribly he immediately broke away from their embrace, water cascaded over the side of the bath as he fell back to the opposite end, arms flat against the bath's edge.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled, his head pounding, "argh my head!" He winced, his teeth gritted and eyes tight shut. His whole code flickered horribly and then his eyes suddenly went nova - like an electric surge through a light-bulb they went intensely bright and in a moment they went out and Turbo felt his head swoon. He fell over the side of the bath as he blacked out.

It was absolute bliss for the very short moment they were one, their bodies linking in ways they couldn't have imagined until turbo pulled away from him causing the king to gasp and splutter, the sudden parting wasn't a pleasant sensation "Ah!..What the fu..." the King gripped the edges of the bath and pushed himself up only to be met with Turbo's eyes becoming highly electrified "T...Turbo?" Then as quick as a flash his eyes burned out and his lover toppled over the bath edge and crashed to the tiled floor.

Instantly the King leaped up and stepped out of the bath, "Oh no nonononono...Turbo? C'mon Bright eyes!" he knelt down and placed two hands on him and shook Turbo sharply but when he got no response he cursed and scooped his arms under his lovers armpits and pulled him up against him. With a bit of difficulty he managed to get the door unlocked and began to drag turbo to his bed "Oh god pleasth be ok...be ok...What did I DO!" Upon throwing the sheets over the racer he slipped on a pair of his poufy pants and a cream shirt and alerted the head guard from just down the hall.

"Th'send for serge! He must come at once'th its'th urgent!" Hopefully serge, the arcade protector could shed some light on the subject?

The blue enforcer arrived within the hour of being notified and had dashed upstairs to the kings room. He knocked hard three times and candy answered "ah thank code you've come, pleasth he's this way..." he shut the door behind them and frantically followed serge to the bed.  
The man looked down his pointed nose and over his glasses at Turbo "Can you explain to me what happened sire?" The blue officer was calm and cool as he moved to open one of Turbo's eyes to flash a light over it. The king swallowed and lifted a hand to rub at his neck, his eyes strayed from Serge as he began to pace, "We...we were in the bath..." he began, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, "We started having...you know? Sex."

The serge protector's eyes widened a little, but be wasn't one to judge what people did behind closed doors, "What else sire?"

Candy gave an irritated growl and sat on the edge of the bed "We both 'arrived' together and some glitching occurred, reds and blues...binary and it felt like we merged for a second...then he freaked and past out.." by now Serge had heard enough, he pressed a hand over Turbo's head, the racer was hot "He's fried...let him rest, your majesty. As for what happened..." he took off his glasses and stood up, "I believe you too have...linked."

"Linked?"

"Your codes have paired together," he turned and walked to the door, "Leave him to rest. He needs to adjust to having some of your own code merged with his. He should be fine after he wakes up," with that Serge left, he was a professional guy and wasn't the sort about to blab this around.

The king remained stunned; eyes wide and jaw clenched "Paired?"

A finger had rested upon his bottom lip as he was deep in thought, how was he to break the news to turbo that their relationship had reached an unexpected level. He tapped his finger upon those cherry lips before he lifted his hand to rub his eyes with a thumb and index finger. How could he tell him? What happened to taking things slower?

It's amazing how floating through an endless stream of binary code could make one feel so at peace when the world around you is falling into chaos. As streams of numbers, red, blue, green went shooting over head, some close enough to touch, others so far away they looked like small coloured stars, Turbo thought he may have been deleted. He never before felt so at peace. No concerns, no thoughts, not even his body seemed to exist anymore just endless drifting through the life blood of the game... was this the afterlife? But just like a dream reality came back, harsh and forceful, casting him back into the world he knew.  
His head pounded at the temple, a steady thump that hit right behind the eyes. Turbo groaned and rolled over to one side, his hand brushed against the soft bed sheets. Wincing at every slight movement his eyes opened a crack; he was led in the vast stretch of pink that was the King's bed. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but it must have been hours.  
He glanced up, vision blurred and head foggy, but he still recognised the King sat at the edge of the bed, a look of concern in his king chocolate coloured eyes.  
"Candy?" he said weakly, slowly blinking at the light streaming in through the windows.

Upon hearing Turbo's voice Candy twisted round clamping his eyes upon his groggy partner, "Oh Turbo your awake!" He leapt to his feet dashed round the bed to Turbo's side and immediately wrapped his arms around the racers neck all the while his body emitted a loud jingling, "Everything is alright! Serge came and checked you over, just try not to move so much."

Every jingle the King emanated was like a bell toile in Turbo's head, he winced at being hugged, but affectionately returned the gesture... for a moment he thought he wouldn't see his lover again and that hurt far worse than any pounding headache. He spoke, his voice cracked, "What happened?"

The King unwrapped his arms from Turbo and perched on the bed next to him, there was hesitation in those chocolate eyes. By the time Turbo had awoken the King had dressed fully, his hands lifted to tug at his cuffs on his wrists nervously.  
"Ok...you know when you said we should take things slower, erm...well it hasn't gone according to plan..." He began to wring out his hands, squeezing his fingers and his eyes averted from Turbo's gaze. "Our code has seemed to have spliced, our codes have paired together, eh for lack of a better explanation...heh."

Turbo's mind ticked over slowly as King Candy explained. "Our code?...what..." then his eyes shot open wide. "OUR CODES HAVE WHAT?" he shouted sitting up hard and wincing as a shot of pain went through the back of his head. He retreated to the fluffy pink pillows with a groan. "This better be one of your jokes!" he snapped, but the look in the King's eyes said it all... this was real...

"Pleasth! Calm down I didn't mean for any if this to happen it just did..." Candy didn't mean for anything to go this way- it was beyond his control.

"Oh God!" said Turbo burying his face in his hands. He looked at King Candy and saw concern, but Turbo had no idea what to say. He didn't want to sound nasty to this unexpected union, but in truth he was horrified at the idea... just after things were going so well their relationship had to shoot up another level. He was feeling more twisted up inside than ever.  
Would his brother's say? Jet especially given his feelings... wait.

"What's the time?" he said worried, "How long was I out?" His eyes shot open at the realisation that the Arcade's opening was within the hour and his car was a wreck; hell, he was a wreck! Without him the others couldn't race! Their game would be un-plugged!  
"Crap!" he yelped, "I have to get back to Turbo-time!" he tore the covers off and swung his legs over, pain coursing through his head. He forced himself up right onto his legs... a big mistake. Within a second Turbo fell forward, putting a hand out to catch himself and slammed heavily onto the floor of the King's bedroom. The pain in his head shot down his back as he forced himself up on both hands; aware he was still naked from their playtime in the tub.  
It was over, if he couldn't walk, he couldn't race...  
With his panic growing, the overpowering fear of life as he knew it being chucked completely upside down, his anger hit boiling point and before he knew it, it was being redirected... straight at King Candy.

The King to gasped and rushed to his side "Serge said you need rest! Please love, get ba-"  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Turbo shouted, his voice in hysterics and he cried out in agony at the shooting pains. Whimpering he bent over with his forehead against the carpet and his hands over his head; tears streaming from his eyes, "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?" he screamed with his eyes tight shut.

Candy's stood back; eyes glistened as he tried to fight back tears from those viciously wounding words. But he didn't break down. He took a hold of Turbo and pulled him into his arms to eventually stand, "please...rest" his voice cracked with a sob as he manoeuvred his boyfriend back into bed.

Turbo let himself be guided. He sniffed, his head still pounding and cheeks now soaked with tears. All the time he was tucked back into the sheets he couldn't look at Candy. He knew what he said would have hurt the King, he hoped they had, he wanted the King to know exactly how he felt.  
The wall he built around himself was beginning to reform. There he was opening himself up, letting someone get close only to be forced straight into a permanent lifelong pact which he had no say in entering... Turbo felt like crawling into a hole and shutting out everyone... the other characters, his brothers... even King Candy.

Afterward Candy frowned and looked out the window, "I'm th'sorry about this. I can fix it," but how? Then a light went off! He began to remove his purple jacket and stormed to the corner of the room where Turbo's suit and helmet were.

"You can't," Turbo muttered. The pale racer watched as the king as he stripped to his pants and began to dress in Turbo's track suit. Turbo looked away, certain such a plan would fail. His brother's weren't idiots... even Set could see it was King Candy dressed as Turbo.

When he finished, Candy glared in a determined manner to his lover and frowned. "Fortunately for you, My dear, I'm not racing today," he lifted the helmet and pulled it on and tugged the strap tight under his chin "I'll race in your place but I'll have to tap in to the code you linked with mine," he turned his back on Turbo and looked into a mirror on the wall, "Focus'th...think...Turbotime.." he chanted to himself over and over, working himself up to go. He turned and looked at Turbo "Your brothers shouldn't know the difference."

When King Candy looked back his eyes had a hint of yellow in them, his skin had paled and his nose and face had changed slightly in shape. Turbo looked away with a grunt, his arms folded.

Candy sighed and walked to the door, "I'll make sure Th'sour bill knows not to disturb you but he will do anything to make you comfortable while I'm gone."

Once King Candy had departed Turbo pulled the covers up over his shoulder, turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

After having words with the persons of court, the King made his way out of Sugar Rush, noticing one of the twin's cars parked outside the entrance to game central, he smiled awkwardly, "Great... here we go," he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off, through game central and to Turbotime.

Upon entering the game he felt a piercing pain shoot through his head and screeched to a stop. He screamed loudly as his eyes felt as if they were on fire, his skin the same. He slapped his hands over his eyes but suddenly the pain left him and taking the chance he looked at his hands, grey skin? He looked in the side mirror and staring back at him were those eerie eyes of Turbo's "Oh...My word!" he stared at himself, it must be the code merger! His voice was still the same and so he made a mental note to be careful. Speeding to the Turbotime garage, he found Jet and Set waiting for him with Turbo's car and the other Twin's car - they looked pissed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Breaking Down

**A/N - not too graphic - a bit of angst and some swearing.**

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Breaking down_

"Where the hell have you been?" shouted Jet as he saw Turbo driving up towards them, "You cut it bloody close you know!" He was looking much better since that morning; a few hours sleep and a coffee often fixed him after one of his episodes. His eyes narrowed, "and you nicked my car again!" he said with bitter distaste, "Well I guess it's better than your faggot friend driving it... just- just get in your own car!"

Candy silently obliged. He hoped out Jet's car and stood next to Set, the faggot comment brought an angry flow to his now pale cheeks, teeth gritted only slightly  
Once he was back behind the wheel of his steed, Jet revved up the engine, "I'm going to wait at the starting line," he told Set, ignoring Turbo, and in a cloud of dust he was gone.  
Once Jet had departed, Set's eyes turned onto Turbo, "Where did you go exactly?" he said, "You've been gone hours... Jet said he saw you driving up to the train station like your ass was on fire. This got something to do with your boyfriend?"

With a sigh, Candy slipped his hands into his pockets, "Candy and I had a misunderstanding," he tried his best to hide his lisp; Set might be a little duller, but he knew he would notice something like that. His heart fluttered at the last question; it hurt to hear the word boyfriend, he knew turbo was upset with him and he had a bad feeling their relationship was on a knife's edge. "I don't fucking know alright! It's none of your god damn business'th! just had a fight that'sth all!.." his lisp showed itself a little as he shouted but tears filled those yellow eyes, turning sharply he tried to avoid eye contact with the twin and slowly slipped into the driver's seat "...he...I don't care!"

Set's eyes widened at 'Turbo'. The angry rant he received made him pause, Turbo was talking kind of weirdly, but only Turbo could get so upset at a pin drop. "So it's official... you really are gay with that guy?" he said bluntly. With a shrug he continued, "Well I guess Jet will have to put up with this one. I didn't see it coming through... you never struck me someone who was into the guys." He wandered over to his car and hoped in, holding the steering wheel with his sleeves over his hands as he usually did. "Let's just get to the race track," he said.

Having been there a while, Jet was sat with his feet up on the windscreen and his hands behind his neck; his car perfectly aligned at the starting point.  
"Kind of hoping we don't get a gamer in a while," said Set when he pulled up next to his twin.  
"Why delay it?" said Jet casually.  
"I think Turbo's upset..."  
Jet glanced at Set with a frown, "So?"  
"I think it's to do with his... y'know..."  
Jet rolled his eyes, after seeing the King in the kitchen that morning it was obvious what was going on.  
"You think he'll be alright racing?"  
"He'll be fine," said Jet bluntly. Then he glanced over as Turbo pulled up beside him, his eyes narrowed questionably, "Are you trying to piss me off?" he said, "You know you're always by Set's car. Get your ass back over there! Hurry up before a gamer gets here!"

Candy growled, teeth bared and head down as he reversed and repositioned himself near Set. Hands gripped the steering wheel tightly he shot jet another look, this time it was a true blue Turbo glare "Fuck you Jet!" He smirked and shifted in his seat.

Jet gave turbo a cool glare and huffed, he turned his gaze back on the digital sky above their heads.

Satisfied, Candy then turned his eyes upon Set and whispered to him so Jet wasn't able to hear, "I'm not gay with 'him'. I told him straight that I'm not a fucking queer...tell Jet anything and I make damn sure you never live it down for the rest of your days," he hoped he sounded convincing, he had his lisp under better control.  
At 'Turbo's' words Set looked blank faced, "But you two were asleep together in the house. In the same bed!"

The king paused, "Oh yeah, how'd you figure that?" he said in words he hoped Turbo would use.

"Cos I had to get my toothbrush. I looked to see if you were both still there and you were curled up together."

Jet obviously heard this, but he just sent them another one of his glares and then looked away again.

With a shrug, Candy stood up and jumped down out of the car just so his ass didn't get too numb. He paced a little before returning back to the hood of his car and sat on the bonnet; he crossed his ankles and lifted a hand to rub his eyes with a sigh.

Jet also noticed Turbo get out of his kart and he glanced in his direction briefly. Turbo was usually restless before the racing started, but most of the time it was like his ass was glued to the seat of his car.  
"Oh that reminds me," said Jet. "That pansy friend of yours left his car behind. Make sure you take that piece of crap back there after today's over, the whole garage stinks of butter scotch- vanilla – whatever the hell it's made out of and I don't care if you have had a tiff with the queer," he sat up suddenly, leaning over the side of his car, both eyes glaring at Turbo, "and another thing... that homosexual candy wrapper with legs better not tell anyone about my virus, got it?!" he snapped the last words, "I might have let you tell him since I almost killed the pair of you, but if that little git blabs to anyone else in the arcade; I'll personally drag his fairy ass over to Mortal combat and chuck him in the spike pits!"

At that the King lifted his head to look at Jet, 'Virus?' he thought, 'So that's why he morphed so grotesquely?' He smirked and shook his head "your secrets safe, Jet, keep your panties on," he refrained from giggling, knowing that would draw the twin's suspicion. His brow did crease at Jet's threats of bringing hard to the King and with a frown, he moved over to Jet's car crossed his arms and bent over a little to look the brother square in the eyes, "Well...let's hope the sugar plum faggot keeps those lips zipped huh?" His eyes suddenly glitched as he glared at Jet; blue and red binary flickered across his yellow eyes before he turned his back and returned to his car.

The twin's eyebrow raised - did Turbo just glitch? At that moment Jet froze. His expression lost all malicious intent and he gave a look that he had only shown that morning in light of his fears that it was he who had harmed the King. Turbo wouldn't hide something that important would he? But given how Turbo had been acting lately...  
Set saw this abrupt change in his twin the moment Turbo turned away and strode back to his car. He and Jet shared a look. With a glance back at Turbo Jet leaned over to Set's car and keeping his voice low so Turbo couldn't hear said, "Yesterday, when I lost it. Did I manage to hit Turbo?"  
Set thought about it, "No," he said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Why?"  
"There was something in his eyes a second ago... it looked like he glitched."  
At first Set just sat there staring off into space biting his bottom lip in thought. "Actually, there was a point where he and you were left alone. See, he tried to lead you off so we could get away-"  
"What?!" hissed Jet and he glanced up quickly to make sure Turbo hadn't heard him. "Then how do you know if I didn't hit him at least once!"  
"Turbo wouldn't hide that..."  
"Oh yeah. Who knows what he'd do, given his resent activities of late he could be hiding anything," Jet's eyes grew serious, "All it takes is one bite, one tiny scratch and the Virus can get passed on. Why else would he glitch blue 'and red'?"  
Set again had to pause, his slow rusty mind gears chugging away to a thought, "How do we tell?"  
Jet shrugged and then an idea crossed him, "Get him mad."  
"Huh?"  
"Listen, in the next race do whatever you can to piss him off. Anything! Even if it costs us the win, just get him fuming."  
"Flunk the race? No way!" said Set.  
"Look, you rather you turn round one day and find him losing control?"  
"No... But what if it's true, what if he does loose it?"  
Jet rolled his eyes, "we shove him in the canyon like you did with me. If you, Turbo and that queer could do it, the two of us could get Turbo in there easy."  
Set didn't look so sure, but he eventually nodded, "Alright."  
As if the timing couldn't have been any better a siren went up 'quarter alert, quarter alert!'  
"Remember," said Jet to his twin, and then he raised his voice so Turbo could hear, "Aright, Turbo. Let's see if you're racing's improved from yesterday...Or are you going to let a little squabble with your fuck-buddy cock up your already shitty racing skills even more?"

It was time to show the twins what real racing is. Candy leapt into the driver's seat and started her up. Pressing the gas Turbo's car gave a satisfying roar that vibrated his whole body "wow," for an 8 bit game the cars were exceptional! Turbo's car almost made the king blow a load! He smirked showing those yellow teeth he'd adopted from his lover - A real turbo-ism. He waited for the gamer to push that button, the car revved and edged forwards again and again "Eat my DUST!" When the gamer pressed start, candy floored it. He laughed loudly as he completely over took and left the twins shrouded in a cloud. He looked over his shoulder before glaring back at the road ahead "AHHAGAHAHA! TURBOTASTIC!"

Set coughed, waving dust away, "Well he's defiantly improved."  
"Shut up and drive!" yelled Jet and he floored the pedal, shooting off after Turbo with a roar of the engine with Set bringing up the rear.  
As Jet levelled with Turbo on the inside bend, he edged closer to taking the lead point, "You just playing us?" he yelled over the roar of the engines, "Come on, runt, you're faster than this!" and with a cheeky smart ass grin he pulled ahead, cutting off in front of Turbo; causing the King's eyes to widen, a questioning expression on his face.  
Set was hesitant at trying to overtake Turbo, but in the end he knew Jet was right, "Sorry Turbo," he muttered and increased his speed zinging diagonally across just behind Turbo's car. He nudged the end in a pit manoeuvre and sent Turbo's car skidding across the track and coming to an abrupt halt facing the opposite direction.  
"Too slow, Bright eyes!" shouted Set and he grimaced at using Turbo's hated pet name.

Candy yelped out, spinning out of control before he found himself facing the other way. He blinked twice before becoming enraged, blue and red binary coursing through his features like a wave. Cursing, he threw the car into a reverse spin and took off again like a bullet out of a gun quickly gaining on the cheating pair, "Your dirty, underhanded tactics won't work on me!"

Within an instant Candy was behind Set the nose of his car so close that it scraped and grinded at the blue paint work, "Spin me out huh?" he floored it and gave the backend of Sets car a nudge, much harder than the one than the twin had used, it spun Set into the same position he did candy and the racer zoomed past and made headway towards Jet. Determination burned in those yellow hues as he came up alongside Jet "Get off the road, faggot!" A sudden turn of his steering and Candy ploughed right into Jet's side. Sparks flew and the screeching of metal on metal filled their ears, while all the time binary code was flicking red and blue across Candy's features.

Jet's eyes widened. There it was again, the same blue and red flickering wildly. "You little fool," he said. He cringed as Turbo forced his car into Jet. With all his strength he managed to keep the steering wheel from slipping out of his grasp and chucking him into the central barrier of the track.  
Set was coming up behind them, tailing their lead. With a quick nod to his brother, Jet pulled back suddenly coming up behind Turbo and he veered his car straight in front of Turbo's path, blocking the racer, he deliberately slowed down, forcing Turbo to do the same and then Set came up behind at an angle, blocking any escape from behind or through the side.

Before Turbo could figure a way out Jet was out of his car and dragging his little brother from his own vehicle. He dumped Turbo on the side and snatched the keys from both the stationary cars.  
"Set, finish the race," said Jet and his twin nodded. Then Jet's focus returned on Turbo, he snatched the little racer up by his collar, holding him inches from his face, his paler yellow eyes gleamed with building fury.  
"What's with the light show, Turbo?" he said, "We both know there's only one reason why you'd be glitching like that. Tell me, and code help you if you're lying, yesterday when I lost it. Did I get you? Did you get bitten or scratched? Anything? Answer me, dammit!

Candy's hands lifted to grip jets wrists as his legs dangled and the leather of the racing jacket cut into his neck. He grunted and kept perfectly still those yellow eyes wide with uncertainty, he was scared of Jet and it showed briefly, "No, no you didn't touch me! I swear to Code!" His eyes drifted away from Jet's own cruel looking hues and he swallowed hard, "C'mon put me down," his heart was beating so loud he was sure the twin could hear it. His eyes wonder to look at Jet again and a small flicker of binary danced over his optics, "I'm fine just...tired."  
"Bullshit!" Shouted Jet and when he saw the light pass over Turbo's eyes he yelled out, "ah ha! There it is again!" He was livid, but there was something else there too- concern, "You don't glitch like that! You shouldn't glitch red!" He gritted his teeth. "Don't you get it? If you're glitching like this then the virus must have spread to you!" Jet shut his eyes in despair and dropped Turbo to the ground. "This is my fault," he said putting his head in his hands.

As he paced back and forth Set came speeding towards them and he cruised to a stop. "First time I've taken first place in a while," he mused. "I don't think those gamers liked it though, they sounded mad."  
"The virus must have adapted," said Jet out loud, "Maybe its spread through skin contact."  
"If that's true, why haven't I got it?" said Set.  
"You don't feel strange? Like a pressure at the front of your head?"  
"Nope."  
Jet went back to pondering, while Set's eyes fell on Turbo, "I don't know, Jet. Something should have happened by now."  
"Why else would his code be flickering like that?" Jet looked at Turbo, "unless you know anything about this," he said threateningly.

Candy pushed himself up off the ground and dusted himself off, arms slipped over his chest in a defensive pose, he stared up at Jet before letting his eyes fall on Set. When Jet barked his last words down at him candy turned his back, he was careless, out of his depth, he's made matters worse for Turbo, "I'm th'sorry," he peered over his shoulder ha the brothers with his large yellow hues welling up with tears before they rolled down and stained his grey cheeks, "I had to, there wasn't any other way."

Jet paused, for once he was stunned. Not once had he seen his little brother so emotional before, "What the hell is wrong with you, Turbo?"  
"I'm not Turbo. He's in Sugar Rush, he's injured and its'th all my fault!" He lifted a hand and pressed it into his right eye and sobbed loudly "I had to come I didn't want your game to suffer being unplugged because of me," he lifted his other hand to his face and cried into his palms, "I'm so th'sorry!"

Only then did Jet come to realise, "King Candy?" he said with obviously open horror. All this time he had been slagging off Candy and the monarch himself could hear everything. This embarrassment made Jet's cheeks flush red, but he held back the building rage. As much as he wanted to throttle the King for this obvious deception, they needed Turbo back. "You better have a good reason for doing this, Candy," said Jet, all respect he had ever shown for the monarch had gone down the drain. This wasn't a King who welded power in the arcade, he wasn't influential; he was just the commanding adult in a game full of seven year olds. "What happened to him?!"

Candy spoke meekly with his hand twisting, "Serge said he'll be ok after some rest," he turned and moved his hands to look at Jet in the eyes.

Jet rose, towering over the King, "what happened?" he repeated in a much darker tone.

"I don't know!" said Candy, becoming flustered. "He just passed out! Now he's injured and I don't know why..." he looked away, "Please, I promise after this I'll go – I'll never come back here again."

"What do you mean he's injured?" said Set, "what exactly happened?  
Jet stopped his twin with a raised hand. At the mention of the serge protector it was obvious that however hurt Turbo was he would recover given time. He was more concerned about what Candy had displayed on the race track, "Oh believe me there's nothing I'd like better then to get you out of our game," his tone was razor sharp, designed to cut painfully, "But first things first," he said jabbing a finger at the King, "Why are you glitching like that and how the hell did you change into Turbo? You been messing with the code?"  
Candy hesitated, but eventually sighed, "After you left the kitchen this morning Turbo said something's I didn't like," he sniffed, "I thought he was cutting me loose so I left to return to my game and tried to put him to the back of my mind.." he lifted his hands and removed his helmet to get some air, "he went after me...eventually finding me at court, eh..after an argument...we.." Candy gave the twin a funny look between embarrassment and worry his hands giving Jet a linked fingers gesture, "we shared a moment...but something happened." He took several steps back and lifted his hands ready for Jet to blow up, "Our code streams merged -we're linked...though I feel, with regret, it was the biggest mistake. Turbo is furious."

Jet sat there silent, it was as if all of creation had just turned on its head.  
Set was also gobsmacked, but he quickly recovered, "I knew he was banging him!" he practically shouted as if this signalled some sort of victory.  
"Set!" snapped Jet and his twin quickly shrunk back into the driver's seat of his car.  
When Jet looked back at the king he was holding down a pit of rage, clearly shown in his teeth being clenched behind his pursed lips. He sat down on the hood of his car with his arms folded. But he was relieved. It meant the virus hadn't spread and another of their 'family' wasn't burdened by the same curse he was.  
"He would be mad," said Jet. "If someone tries to get to close he pushes them away again. He hates having things out of his control, forcing him into something without his consent is a one way ticket for him to do something stupid, because he'll do anything he can to get away." His hand went to his temple and he looked away, "I will be blunt, I don't like you," he said to Candy. "It's not just because you're a que- I mean a... y'know. But I'm going to be straight with you, for Turbo's sake."  
He sighed and shook his head before continuing, "It's obvious he didn't tell you before. But the reason I lost control last time is because...well, I'm part virus," he said this as deadpan as he could, everyone else might get emotional about it, but he was the one who had to live with it. "Long story short I went into the code stream using Nintendo's master key and the virus ended up partly fusing to my code. But it's aggressive, it can pass to other characters if I bite or scratch them in my 'enraged' state, which is why we were so concerned that you –Turbo- had been glitching. It's one of the first signs," he sighed heavily before continuing, "I'm telling you this because Turbo also knows the master key and he may use it to get into your game's code stream and... tamper with this link."

For much of the time Turbo just lay there on Candy's bed. His world in denial, his mind now clouded; his thoughts unclear. Turbo had never relied on anyone; he hated to. Independence meant the sign of a great racer; it was what he believed to have made him strong. Then he meant Candy, and over time realised that a racer can be just as great with someone beside them, someone who accepted them for who they were.  
This last week Turbo could think of nothing else but the King and their brief affair in the men's room of Tappers. The act itself had never been special; it was another sexual escapade to Turbo, another quick bang just for kicks... but had led to something else. No one else stuck in the pale racer's mind like the King did.  
Turbo put his legs over the bed with his hands flat behind him. Tremors course up through his body and when he stood his legs threatened to go underneath him.  
He had called in sour Bill earlier and asked for some clothes to dress in. He denied the offer of food or water; it would only sit like a rock in his stomach. The clothes he was brought were obviously some of the less flashy clothes of the Kings; a cream shirt and black leggings, hardly Turbo's style, but they would do.  
He took tiny steps around the room, ensuring he had something to grab onto should his legs fail him; they did many times and he stumbled around the place like he'd drunk about twenty beers at Tappers, but eventually through blind, stubborn, determination, he stood on his own two feet unaided, if a bit shakily.  
And then he began the slow steady decent into his own demise as he left the King's bedroom and into the hallway.

Eyes glitched as the racer dropped the bomb shell about the master key "What?!" exclaimed Candy, "Turbo would be able to get access to his games code and into the kings data stream? He wouldn't! Would he? B-but he could kill me if he touches the wrong links'th! No...You're bluffing."

"Do I look like I'm bluffing?" snapped Jet.

Candy hesitated, horror drawn on his face, "I-I-I've got to stop him..." He ran to Turbo's car, but noticed the keys were gone, he looked over his shoulder at Jet "Pleasth I need to stop him hand 'em over!" he walked back to Jet and finally the glitching had altered him back into his original form, chocolate eyes begging for the twin to give him the keys. "You have My royal word that I'll never set foot in your game again," he gave a small gulp and held his hand out to the twin.

"That I doubt," said Jet. He tossed the keys to Candy, his arms returning to a fold, "better hurry."

Candy nodded, "You have my word!" He repeated over his shoulder as he leapt into the car and sped away towards sugar rush.

Entering his world he drove like a madman towards the castle and coming to the large entrance he screeched to a halt, dashed through the halls and upstairs before slamming his bedroom doors open. He scanned the room frantically but the bed was empty. He called the racer as he turned to run downstairs to where the code vault was kept behind his throne.

Turbo stood at the code vault. He knew its location had to be somewhere central, somewhere near the core of the game. The throne room had been one of his first guesses... it appears he was correct.  
There was this longing hunger to separate himself from the King, to cut all ties to the monarch. It wasn't a conscious thought, more the will of his programming... the need to be independent, to be free from every constraint as was his nature.  
At typing in the master key he lingered at the doorway into the black void of codes and data. Common sense had deserted him, but doubt hadn't. He was sure he could separate them without killing either, but the scars would be more than physical.  
"Why is nothing straight forward," he said in the most robotic and lifeless tone he had ever produced. With a heavy sigh he fell into the code stream, letting it carry him into its vast empty wake. He didn't think to use the line so he could pull himself back from oblivion. After this was done... well, he doubted he would feel like living anymore.  
The stream soothed his weary body; movement was fluid, like swimming through the air. With an automatic movement, he glided into the massive net of pink data blocks and throbbing blue connections; lifeless yellow eyes, now having lost all their brightness, trailed the labels until he came to one in particular.  
King Candy's code was in the dead centre of the data mass. From the size of it, he was really an essential figure to the game. Nearly every strand of data was connected to him in some way, but it wasn't hard to find the single red data block in the vast sea of blue. His code looked strangely lonely, connected by a few strands of code; out of place... like it didn't belong... obvious, because it didn't belong. At the link binding his code with the King's he wrapped his hands over the throbbing strand connecting them.

The king had made his way to the code vault bit as he came through the steel doors he knew he was too late, his heart sank before gingerly stepping to the open door leading into the lives blood of his game. He stood upon the edge of darkness and peered in "Turbo..." He called softly as his chocolate eyes fell upon his lover with hands wrapped about the pulsing link connecting blues and reds together. At his touch to the cord the King's knees felt weak. He was horribly torn, should he stop turbo? Or should he allow the racer to break their link and stop this foolish relationship? He couldn't bare seeing Turbo like this and with that he made a decision.

Grabbing a cord of red liquorice he tethered himself and leapt out into darkness, he stretched his arms in a front crawl as he swam to turbo who was still hesitating. The king floated up behind Turbo and slipped his arms around the racer but not to embrace him, candy had gripped the same cord turbo had a hold on, he felt the prickle of energy course through the link and it made the king sigh and then whispered into his lovers ear "I'll always..." He stopped what he was about to say; if he said it then he would only make it harder to let go. He gritted his teeth and began to pull back on the link. His heart felt as if a knife had plunged itself into it, a deep fire raged in his code but he didn't let go he just cried out and pulled turbo into himself as they drifted back. The link sparked and buzzed as the tension on it grew.

Turbo stared at the pulsating code in his hands, willing himself to do it. Every fibre in his code wanted him to, what was he waiting for?  
Then he felt someone behind him. If Turbo had been himself, he would have been surprised, maybe even have reacted. But this lifeless shell of the racer did nothing. It was obvious who it was; come to halt Turbo from severing this connection between them. He expected arms to embrace him, for the King to cry into his shoulder, beg him not the break the link.  
The King did wrap his arms around Turbo's body, but his hands clenched the strand the racer was holding. At this a faint spark of the old Turbo flickered. The King wasn't trying to stop him... he was giving silent permission to end it.  
Well almost silent...  
If Candy hadn't spoken, if his words hadn't reached Turbo's ears, then that would have been it- but it did and Turbo paused in his intent.  
At that point he felt himself completely torn in two.  
He felt them gliding back and the strand grew tort, sparks flickering wildly as the link began to break away.  
His grip grew loose, his hands fell away.  
"I'm so confused," he said in that same emotionless deadpan tone, his eyes watered, but he didn't sob, or choke on tears full of remorse. It was as if all his emotions had been cut away, unable to feel anything but a deep sinking depression; his code screaming in his head, but his heart screaming equally hard, both sides fighting for control with the racer in the middle. Falling back against the King, he whispered four words, with tears streaming down his face.  
"I can't do it..."

Candy felt Turbo give up, his body floating back against the king, Turbo's words and his own tears began to flow "I know...I know.." his words were reassuring but the king had already made up his mind, though it killed him inside. He gave a sob and frowned in determination "then I'll do it for us both!" with that he pulled as hard as he could, head arching back he felt the link give way. His heart felt as though it had been hit hard and he yelped loudly before crying in pain. He released the link and it fizzed into nothingness as Candy pulled Turbo into his shaking arms and began to swim both of them back to the door.

Both feet touched the solid ground before he fell to his knees with Turbo and fell upon him, his breath shook, heart screamed but it was done. A hole inside him seemed to echo his heartbeat, he felt alone. His eyes fell to Turbo, tears stained his face "Don't hate me..." he whispered, blood tricking from the King's nose a dropped upon his cream shirt.

The moment the link severed everything seemed to fall back into place with a serving pain shooting down his code. He couldn't cry out, his emotions still had not returned, but he did flitch horribly at the shared agony as their connection broke.  
The King swam him back to the entrance, but Turbo wished he'd just left him in the code stream. His heart had a hole in it, the code had won the bout and now the loser of his inner conflict limped along with deep, possibly mortal, wounds.  
When the King fell on top of him and Turbo had to meet those chocolate eyes again, streaming with tears and laced with an agony that he had caused, it hurt... widening the hole in his already in his heart.  
"I don't..." he managed to the king's whispering words. Every syllable hurt to pronounce, but he had to say it, he had to make the King know, "this was never your fault."  
As Candy's blood fell onto the shirt, the pale racer's eyes sparked a little, "You're bleeding?" he said.

The king moved away from Turbo and sat with his back against the white wall, chest rose and fell slowly. His eyes shut as he gathered himself together, the hole inside him shrank but it never completely closed up, "Hmm?.." he opened his eyes to look down, seeing the few spots of crimson upon his white shirt, "I'm...fine" he lifted a hand and wiped his fingers under his nose, "Jet was the one who told me about the key. He told me you were going to do this, I'm glad though...I didn't mean for this to happen...I guess this is a sign that I will never have you like I want." He paused, breathing in deeply, "I would have given everything to you...every fibre of control...everything.." he looked over to turbo "I guess this princess will have to give up on having her prince charming?.." he said giving a sweet giggle.

With barely any strength left, Turbo remained led with his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling to the code stream what pulsating blue like the miles of code strands.  
So his brother and dubbed him in again? This time, turbo was glad Jet had interfered.  
"I hate my code," he said quietly. "It drives everyone away... 'I' drive everyone away."  
He heard candy's words, "I know you would have... you're kind like that... You think of others before yourself... Not like me... I'm selfish, right to the core."  
His resentment, his pride, everything fell out and was exposed. Turbo turned his pale yellow eyes, looking straight in the King's chocolate pools and spoke every word with his whole heart- what was left of it.  
"I want us to be together... but I don't know how... We can't keep doing this, it isn't fair on you. You keep giving yourself whole heartily and all I'm doing is hurting you..." his eyes misted, but no fresh tears stained his already damp cheeks. "I love you, King Candy. You kind, wonderful, honest man," he closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It was never your fault... it's mine. It's always mine..."  
And with that the wall finally crumbled...

The king's warm features remained fixed on Turbo, the once proud, egotistical brute had broken, his walls had tumbled down but candy wasn't triumphant or gloating, he simply smiled moved to stand and bent down to scoop turbo into his still shaking arms "I love you too, Turbo, you big headed, mouthy gloating man.." he gave the racer a short sweet kiss on the lips before lifting one of Turbo's arms over his shoulder and walking out into the throne room.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Gumball

**A/N - Here's the delayed chapter - that's for your patience, folks! No warnings this time - except the usual swears now and then.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Gumball

Upon exiting the vault they found the court was awash with various persons; cooks, maids, butlers and guards. Candy peeked from behind the velvet drapes and smiled giving Turbo a little squeeze around the middle, "We'll take the warp gate to my room. It's my own little secret passage to my quarters. He helped Turbo walk to the opposite side of his thrown where a dark archway stood, they entered it and within a split second they appeared from behind the pink drapes in his room. The King moved both of them to the bed and turned so that that backs landed on the plush pink and white covers.

Turbo groaned, his head pounding as he winced with his eyes tight shut, but through gritted teeth he bared it. The warp trip to Candy's room made the racer's head spin; he cringed with his free hand on his temple. Still it was better than climbing all those damned steps. Back on the bed he gave out a relieved sigh, all the movement had made his head pound again, but it seemed things were settling back down. How long this would last was uncertain, but for now that was the furthest worry from his mind.

Laying beside the racer, his eyes gazing lovely at him, Candy smiled at him, "Th'sour Bill gave you that to wear?"

"It was the least frilly thing you had," said Turbo with a slight grin. He still felt weak from before, but his depression had slipped away, "he did offer another pair, but it was pink. Ha like I'd wear pink!"

"Mmmmm... the shirts good on you bit leggings? No...You're far too chubby to pull it off."

Turbo's grin widened, "You can talk. That outfit looks tighter on you then it does on me! You need to lay off the sweets, princess." Not a single one of his words was meant to harm, not like before.

"Cheeky beggar!" chuckled the King.

With a smile, Turbo moved over to hold Candy against him, needing the close contact to mend his shattered and fragile state. Arms wrapped around the King's middle he rested his head on the King's chest listening to the sweet monarch's heartbeat. As the racer cuddled up to the King and rested his head on his chest Candy coiled an arm around Turbo's shoulder. He gave a sigh and gazed up at the dark pink curtains hanging round the four poster frame of the bed. He felt calm and relaxed for the first time in a long time, turbo and he were together and nothing, absolutely nothing was going to break them apart.

As they lay there, each content in the other's company, the racer eventually murmured, "So why are you're people rushing about the castle?"

At his lover's question, Candy held his breath before slowly letting it out; he hesitated but decided that there shouldn't be any more secrets between them, "They are preparing for the gumball."

"The gumball, what's that?"

"Well," began Candy gently, "Before My game was released the programmers had given another to rule alongside me, a daughter...a week before being shipped here they decided to freeze her coding and locked it away," his voice wavered and he stopped himself from bursting into tears, "We bonded before they took her away and I had arranged this ball for her, a sort of coming of age party. She was meant to be a royal racer...a special unlockable racer." He sighed and turned his head to press his cheek against Turbo's head "Every year I put on this event in remembrance to her," he sighed and placed a hand over his eyes, "Vanellope."

As the King explained about his daughter, the racer felt his heart hurting in sympathy with his lover's pain, "I'm sorry," he said gently, "that must have been horrible." He recognised the name, "You were dreaming about her, weren't you?"

"I did, itsth alwaysth the same dream...we're getting ready for the party and we open the door and she starts falling...I can't catch her then I wake up."

Turbo paused before continuing, "Do you know why they locked - I mean, why they didn't put her in the final game?"

Candy pressed his lips on top of Turbo's mass of messy raven hair; he uncoiled his arm from him and pushed off the bed to stand "No... There are a couple of theories but we don't know why exactly. I think they thought we had enough characters and since they already had a king- why did they need another royal?" He shook his head, but smiled, "enough about that, her day is tomorrow. I hope everyone has received their invites," he clapped his hands together excitedly and giggled with his lips pressed together, his voice was higher and with it his camp side grew "Oh I can't wait! I th'sent everyone in the arcade one so hopefully it will be a big party with oodles of food drink and dancing," the king began twirling round with his arms held as if with a partner, he did several laps of his bedroom before coming to a stop in front of the mirror and began to remove Turbo's suit "will your brother'th come?"

The racer watched his lover rise from the bed. Despite feeling sad about his daughter King Candy didn't lose his charm for long and was soon prancing around the room in anticipation for the ball.  
At the question about ten twin's attendance, Turbo put both hands behind his head, "Set probably will, but Jet... it's hard to say. He's never turned down a party invite before - I guess if everyone's going he might too."  
For a moment the pale racer pondered and then he went rigid. His eyes went to the heavens and he put both hands over his face, "Oh shit... I completely forgot about Turbo-time." His voice was less panicky than before. If Jet had told the King to come back to Sugar Rush then his brother obviously had a backup plan for Turbo's absence.  
"I better get back," he said and he rose, stumbling a little. "Um... can I have my clothes back, please?" he looked down at what he was wearing, "How the hell do you cope wearing this stuff. These leggings chafe like crazy!"

Removing the rest of his lover's clothing from himself, he smiled and tossed him his racing suit, "No I can't see leggings catching on in turbo time love."

Candy reached for a red robe and threw it on before doing it up with a gold belt. He walked over to Turbo and lent up against one of the bed posts, his cheek pressed gently against it with both hands clutching round the girth of the wood "Ah I've been wearing it for years'th so I'm used to such – tight, restrictive clothes," he smiled, half closing his eyes with a lustful little smile, "do have normal clothes too ya know." He eyed Turbo up and down as the racer he dressed frantically, "Meet me at Tappers later for a drink - My treat -or are you gonna be busy?"

"You planning another little game in the men's room?" Turbo smiled.

"Only if you want to," Candy purred in reply, looking at Turbo with big innocent eyes.

"I'm joking," said Turbo, "Banging in a toilet cubicle is uncomfortable ... and a slip hazard."

Candy giggled, "Oh you!" he sniggered, "But what about my other little offer, hmm?"

Turbo didn't have to think about it long, "Sure, a drink sounds nice. Seven, okay for you?"

"Sounds perfect, dear."

Once Turbo had dressed he took the King's hands into his own, holding them tight, "I'm sorry how things turned out." He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Candy's, "If I can find a way that we can be that close together again..." he didn't finish his sentence, "Well. You know."

"Yesth, I do," said Candy, giving Turbo a gentle peck on the forehead.  
With a smile the racer nuzzled him, "I'll see you later, princess," and he gave the Candy one last Kiss before he scooped up his helmet and left the room.

Things in Turbotime seemed quiet when Turbo drove up to the race track. At least they were until he got out at the garages and was greeted by an unexpected character.  
"Oh hello Turbo!" called a familiar voice, "Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"  
Turbo spun around and at once his mouth fell open at the man stood in front of him wearing a copy of his racing suit, "Felix?!" he shouted in surprise.  
Felix ran over and hugged Turbo, at which the pale racer went rigid, "Jiminy! Turbo, it's so good to see you! It's been ages!"  
Turbo shoved the handyman off, "What the heck are you doing here, fix-it?"  
"Filling in for you!" said another, all too familiar, voice; which turned out to be Jet with Set in toe. "Luckily for you Felix – fix it Jr was offline for its warranty check up. Felix here was the only character we could make look like you – You are really a lucky son of a bitch, considering what you've put us all through!"  
Thinking back to what Candy said, it was obvious his brothers knew the truth... all of it. "How'd he get my car then?" said Turbo.  
"You're not the only one who can fiddle with codes, little brother. Not that I like to, but desperate times... Relax," he said with a smile to Turbo's drop jawed expression, "we'll remove the duplicate later."  
"Oh my land, Turbo!" cried Felix, "You haven't been using the master key again have you?"  
A pair of yellow eyes flared angrily, "None of your business!"  
"Play nice, Turbo," cooed Jet, he lowered his voice, "we wouldn't want your little secret getting out would we?"  
"No we wouldn't" said Turbo, "just like you're own little secret, Jet."  
"Well I've got something on both of you and no one has anything on me!" said Set loudly with a smirk.  
"Shut up, Set!" barked both Jet and Turbo together.  
Jet smirked at his little brother, but not in the funny way, "Felix drives better then you do, might consider making the replacement permanent."  
The pale racer's cheeks flushed red, "how can you tell? Yoshi the fricking dinosaur could race better then you!"  
"Oh I'm flattered at the complement, Jet," said Felix, quickly entering the conversation before it got into a fight, "but Ralph and the nicelanders' will be expecting me back. Hey, you going to the Sugar Rush Gumball tomorrow? Everyone in the arcade is invited!"  
"The what?" said Jet looking at Felix with a frown, then a smile crossed his face, a deviant smile, "Oh sure, Felix. We wouldn't miss it."  
"Great, we'll see you there!... Oh, I'll just go change out of this and head on back home then."  
After Felix had gone, Jet cornered Turbo before he could escape to the house, "So the faggot's having a little party?" said Jet. "Wonder who that's for, hmm?"  
"Not me, if that's what you're thinking."  
"Why not? Aren't you his little code buddy?"  
That confirmed it; Candy must have told them everything when he was exposed as an imposter.  
"Not anymore," said Turbo with a half sigh.  
"So you did break it off," said Jet and for once his voice radiated sympathy.  
"No, Candy did."  
Both the twins shared a look with each other.  
"It's a long story..." Turbo hesitated and then he said, "Jet, I've got to ask you something. You know more about the codes then I do... is it... is it possible to change a characters code?"  
"Well duh," said Jet his tone radiating superiority, "Little brother, if a code can be accessed it can be changed," his expression grew suspicious, "why, what are you up to?"  
Over the next thirty minutes Turbo explained his plan to his twins. This was a strangely brotherly moment for the three of them, never before had they sought to console one another before. Jet sat back and listened to everything Turbo said, not once did he interrupt, not even to insult his brother as he usually did.  
"So that's it," said Turbo.  
"You're being very honest," said Jet, "What changed?"  
"You can answer that yourself. Now tell me is it doable?"  
"Without messing up your code?" said Jet, "I don't know... but I know someone who will. Come on, and after this Turbo I don't want to hear any crap about how I don't do anything for you..."

The king decided he might as well show his face around the castle before the gumball, he smiled to himself as he dressed in his cream shirt and purple sweet wrapper jacket; Turbo was on his mind very much like a teen dreaming about their first crush. Pulling his tie tight he repositioned his crown atop his head before spinning on his heels and out the door. Immediately two tall beautiful ladies descended upon him thrusting various foods and drink under his nose.

"Your majesty, What do you think of these?"

Candy took it and nibbled the corner before pulling a face and tossing it flamboyantly over his shoulder, "No no no! Th'strawberry not peach! Ever year its'th the th'same thing! C'mon people!"

The other woman nervously offered a sparkling drink, "Pink champagne, sire?" the king made an 'oooh' face as he took the flute and sipped it, his face lit up and he nodded, "Yesth yesth! Perfect, two hundred cases if you will."  
The woman dropped back and ran off to prepare.

Hours passed; the king looked at his pocket watch and gasped "7.45?! Oh my great gummybears! Turbo will be pissed!" he ran for the door and off he sped to Tappers. At game central the King coughed to clear his throat and straightened his clothing before stepping through into the pub. He clambered upon an empty stool and grinned at Tapper.

The moustached man greeted candy warmly "Ay! Nice ta see ya again your highness, mixed fruit pop and a bag of skittles?"

Candy nodded only to begin to crane his neck to look for Turbo.

"I don't like this, Turbo," said Jet with actual worry in his voice.  
"Too bad, I'm going through with it."  
"And if it screws up?" Jet insisted, "You'll take Turbo-time down with it!"  
"If you can duplicate a car you can duplicate a racer."  
Jet stammered in horror, "You... figures you'd put yourself first..."  
"I'm doing this for him!" shouted Turbo, glaring at Jet, his eyes insanely bright.  
At this the twins again shared a look, they did that a lot. Jet sighed and looked back to Surge, "Will this even work?"  
"In theory," said Surge dryly, "We tried the same with you, Jet. But by then it was too late as you know... but, given this is his actual code and not some virus then it is possible. But there will always be a risk."  
"Fuck the risk," said Turbo, "I'm not living in fear of turning into an emotionless zombie every time I get too close to Candy." He tied the tether, a length of rubber piping, around his middle and faced the opening to the Turbo-time code stream, located just behind the garages in a small hut out back.  
"Just don't mess up anyone else's code in there," said Jet.  
"Jet..." said Turbo.  
"What?"  
"You're an asshole..."  
Jet huffed, "What else is new?"  
Turbo sent his brother a sly little smile, "...Thanks," and he jumped into the stream before the twin could reply.  
Turbo-time's code stream was a lot simpler then Sugar rush, but that made sense given their game was made about twenty years earlier. He found the character codes near the back of the stream. The twin's code was easy to spot, especially Jets. Within the blue stands was a few flecks of red code with thick black strands binding them, pulsating red. Set's code was linked to Jets by a single stand, given the fact they were twins this made sense. The virus it bound itself to him only, sparing Set the same fate.  
But enough of that; Turbo wasn't here to sightsee or dwell in old memories. As he swam towards his own code he spotted a trailing length of data missing the block of code it was originally attached to; his heart sank at the thought of what that strange was once connected to and he grew more determined.  
Clicking open his own code stream, he set to work using what Jet had told him. His brother had refused to do any coding himself; Turbo couldn't blame him. Twenty minutes later and it was done. Just like that.  
But did it work?  
A sharp tug on the tether and he was reeled back in.  
"So, did it work?" said Jet.  
Surge took a look over Turbo; he made one of his faces which could mean either good or bad news.  
"Well?" insisted Jet.  
"I have no idea," said Surge flatly.  
"I don't feel any different," stated Turbo.  
"You wouldn't," said Surge, but he didn't divulge any other information.  
"Then how can we tell?" said Set.  
Jet paused and then his face grew determined. He took a step forward and slapped Turbo across the face.  
"Ow, Jet, What the fuck?!" shouted Turbo, rubbing his cheek, "You son of a fucking hoar!"  
"He sounds the same," mused Jet.  
As the racer went to kick Jet, a passing thought stopped him, "Wait, what's the time?"  
"Quarter past eight," said Surge in his deadpan voice.  
"Oh shit, I'm meant to be meeting Candy!"  
Jet was once again stunned, "You planned a date? Right after you've messed with your code?"  
"Perfect time to test my work," said Turbo with a cheeky smile as he dashed towards the train station, leaving the twins with a frown on their faces and Surge... well nothing fazed the surge protector.  
"He didn't even deny it was a date," said Set.  
Jet rolled his eyes, "Turbo..." he groaned.


	11. Chapter 11- Men are like Buses

**A/N- no warnings here folks - except perhaps some 80's boyfriend reference... if you count that as a warning *shrugs***

* * *

_Chapter 11- Men are like Buses_

Turbo got to Tappers at about twenty past, practically skipping through game station. He had no idea why, but he felt very giddy all of a sudden, like things were going to work out. As he entered the bar he was worried candy might have stormed off in a huff. But no sure enough the King was there, looking bored out of his mind. Turbo smirked. The monarch had his back to him. Feeling surprisingly deviant he snuck up behind King Candy, put his arms around the King's middle and yanked him off the seat. Before the King could turn around he stuck his hands over his eyes and whispered in Candy's ear, in a seductive voice, "Guess who?"

Taking a breath candy fiddled with the empty packet of skittles between his fingers, looks as though turbo wasn't going to show, he grumbled and pushed his glass toward Tapper, "Night My dear.I think I'll go home, lots'th to plan ill see you at the par-" he was cut short when he was pulled off his seat and instantly his eyes were covered. At first his features were one of shock but as soon as that seductive tone drifted to his ear he slowly smiled and relaxed "And what time do you call this? How dare you leave me waiting, a KING waits for nothing," he leaned back pressing himself against Turbo's front.  
"Oh sorry am I late?" Turbo said with a smile, "Guess you'll just have to punish me later. I'll warn you though, bad boys never learn the first time round." He just couldn't help it; it was like some great weight had been lifted off his mind.

Lifting his hands, Candy gripped Turbo's wrists to clear his vision and spun round to end up being nose to nose with the pale racer. His hands moved to hook his fingers into Turbo's pockets using them to tug their bodies closer, "Not got a woman on the side have you?"

Turbo's eyes radiated a yellow light that reflected into the King's making his normally chocolate coloured pools appear almost golden. "Why would I want some two-bit broad, when I've got the king of Sugar Rush curled around my finger?" he whispered and without warning planted a long passionate kiss on the King's lips, not giving a damn who saw them.

Soft bursts of dirty giggles escaped from the king; however the kiss threw him. They were in full view of the crowded bar, eyes reflecting his lovers were wide, but he soon gave in and swooned into the embrace of those hot lips. His knees felt a little weak at the passion oozing from Turbo. What had happened? He knew he'd accepted the king as his boyfriend but he seemed to have thrown all caution to the wind, he didn't care. Candy's skittle laced tongue slipped into the racers mouth for a cheeky taste of his new found love. Oh god this felt amazing, heart beat quickened to vibrate its pace against Turbo's chest. My, my, the king was getting into a fluster wasn't he? He broke the kiss and breathed heavily "Oh hehha Turbo th'stop it mm people are watching," he giggled and blushed into Turbo's shoulder as he leaned in to hug him; "this'th isn't going to turn into another romantic rink in the filth of a washroom cubical is it? I mean, been there done that heeha."

"It better not," said Turbo at the mention of them having sex in the men's room again. That time he had been a different man; one content on breaking down his partner with cold brutality. It was hardly comfortable screwing on a toilet seat anyway. "That's hardly what I would call romantic. Besides I want to get you out of those clothes first. Much more..." his last word was barely a breath, "erotic."  
"Oh is it?" said Candy, sending Turbo a lustful smile. The king pulled away a little but taking Turbo by the hand he led him to a dark secluded corner of the bar, "But the thrill of being caught at it gets my blood boiling...don't you agree?"

"Sure thing, princess."

With a smile Candy leaned in to steal another kiss from his man, but noticed someone stating at them too intently "Is that Felix?"

Turbo stopped, "Oh great," he muttered, "where?"

Sensing a problem, Candy quickly pulled his lover away and into another spot, "Oh it was probably someone else – a mistake that's all." The new little hidey hole was even darker than the last and Candy slipped an eager hand down Turbo's thigh "No eyes to pry here, bright eyes."

Or was there?

Being pulled away to the darkened corner where they were alone together was perfect; it made everything seem naughtier. Turbo laughed lightly at the hand being run down his leg, not a care that the whole of the arcade was probably in Tappers that night. This felt wonderful, was this how the King always felt - Free and unhindered?  
"All this darkness isn't going to hide my glowing eyes. And they just seem to be getting brighter," Turbo said with a sigh, "I'll have to keep my eyes closed... but that shouldn't matter, should it?"  
His eyes may have been closed, but his ears weren't. He could still hear the footsteps of the approaching intruder in this perfect moment. Then came the grating voice of the sickly sweet handyman encroaching far too close for comfort.  
"Turbo and ... oh your majesty," said Felix, "You're looking well."  
"What do you want?" said Turbo without opening his eyes; he didn't want to see that little pest's face.  
"Well, Turbo, is it possible if I might have a word with you. Privately."  
"You got something to say, say it here."  
"Well thing is I can't really do that... you see it's kinda private... for your ears only... no offence, Sire."  
"Go away, fix-it."  
"Turbo... is t so much to ask for just a small, itsy word...hmm?"  
Turbo's eyes shot open and he fixed the handyman with a deathly stare, "Go. Away. Fix-IT," he said through gritted teeth.  
At first Felix hovered then he gave up and quietly slipped back towards the bar.  
"Nosy little twat," muttered Turbo. But his attention quickly turned back to King Candy, "now where were we...?"

The king knew they both Turbo time and Fix-it Felix Jr were games from the 80s and that they had known each other long before Sugar Rush came on the scene. Candy sighed and watched as the handy man gave up and wondered off to the bar. Chocolate eyes shot Turbo a questioning look "What was that about?"

"Who cares?" muttered Turbo, "he's usually doing stuff like this if he thinks I'm going to get myself in trouble."

Candy's frown deepened, "What is he, your mother?"

"Funny," said Turbo bluntly, "I don't know. He's just over caring I guess, tries to be everyone's friend... shit like that."

At that the King looked up to where Felix was sitting at the end of the bar. He could relate to a character who wanted everyone to think good of him, and maybe his over protective nature was just an offshoot of his hero programming. He stood up and moved his hands away from his lover, "If it's just a quick word then go and talk to him, I'm not going anywhere, love, you've known him years I'm sure he wouldn't ask to th'speak privately unless it was important." He leaned up and gave turbo a kiss on the lips before taking his hands, "I'll get us something to drink," he lifted his hand and rubbed Turbo's hip "I'm worth the wait bright eyes'th...go.." with that the king turned flamboyantly on his heels, purple coat tails flicking up and gentle bells ringing out as he walked to the table and signals Tapper to fetch some drinks "Turbo's usual and make mine a small sherry."

Rolling his eyes, Turbo watched his loved go, a sad smile on his pale face. That smile quickly turned to a scowl as he pushed himself up and strode over to where Felix was drinking alone at the end of the bar.  
The handyman looked at Turbo surprised. "Oh Turbo..."  
"You've got five minutes," said the racer taking the bar stool next to him, "now what the heck do you want?"  
"It was just a friendly chat," said Felix.  
"That you couldn't say in front of Candy?"  
"I didn't want to interrupt your alone time-"  
"Well you did. You know with all the shit I've been through these last few days, Felix, I think we deserved to be left alone. Especially since it was so bloody obvious what we were doing with that kiss."  
"Oh my land..." said Felix, "are you and the King...together?"  
"Yep," he said bluntly.  
"You're being so open about it?" he said, "That's not like you at all."  
"Wasting my time here, Fix -it," said Turbo.  
"Alright, I just was concerned that your brothers-"  
"They know," said Turbo as bluntly as he had before, "even Jet," he added before Felix could drag the subject off topic again, "What's this about, Felix?"  
"Well it's just. I think most of the bar noticed," said Felix awkwardly.  
"Do I look like I give a shit?" said Turbo and for once in his life he didn't, "get on with it."  
Felix caved, "alright, I'll be straight. I never thought you were...well you always seemed more into the girls."  
Turbo paused, "yeah, me too," he admitted. Truthfully he considered himself more bi then gay, although Candy did act very feminine for a guy.  
"It's a shame I never knew... because... well... we've known each other for a long time Turbo... If I'd have known... I might have... said things... made myself known a little better."  
"Trust me, you do that plenty," The clogs wheeled in the racer's head. Was Felix in the closet? "You better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting," said Turbo dangerously.  
"Oh no, no come one Turbo, would I do that?" he never met those yellow eyes once when he said that, his gaze falling instead to his drink were he curled a hand around the handle and sipped casually.  
That was it for the racer, "I'm done here."  
At that Felix quickly whirled around, "wait... I just want you to know... I'm always here if you need me." His eyes held pain in them, like a weird sense of loss, but Turbo didn't notice that.  
"I won't," the racer said coldly.  
The handyman sighed, "Then I'll see you later then... at the Gumball."  
"Yeah... I guess you will." He walked away to the table Candy was sat at, with hands in his pockets.  
"Why is nothing straight forward?" he said to himself, just as things were going well, Felix had to chuck his two cents in. But Turbo was determined that he felt absolutely nothing for the handyman. He was not going to let this relationship screw up again!  
"So what was that about?" said Candy as he sipped from his drink, "Felix playing mother hen again?" he chuckled.  
"Pretty much. Just Felix being his usual over caring, intrusive self," he said, "saw us together and wanted to make sure I knew I was kissing a guy. Might want to rethink your wardrobe, princess," he smiled cheekily.

Candy's eyes narrowed as he jerked his head back with a pouty expression upon that rosy face "What?..Ridiculous! Nothing wrong with My attire!" if it was one thing he hated was people trying to be Gok Wan!  
"I'm Kidding!" smirked Turbo, raising up his hands.  
With a grunt of disproval, Candy went back to his drink, "Really you can be so immature... though that's partly why I'm attracted to you... one of us has to be the sensible adult."  
"Sensible adult?" said Turbo, finally taking a sip from his own drink, "Sure, princess, sure," he muttered sarcastically.  
With a smile the king looked up at Felix and as he did the handyman turned to meet the king's gaze, a strange look was exchanged before Felix wrinkled his nose and turned back to his drink. Candy's eyes narrowed again and slowly turned his eyes to his drink and continued to tickle a finger over the rim of his glass "You sure that's all? He seems put out," lifting his gaze to Felix again he smirked deviously, oh yes he had an inkling of what it might be. Felix looked over his shoulder again and candy took his chance, arms coiled around Turbo's waist bringing the racer face to face with his lover and the king gave turbo the most passionate kiss he could muster, tongues and all. Hands made themselves busy by slipping up and under Turbo's jacket all the while glaring over the racer's shoulder to see if Felix was looking. He was! An accomplished groan escaped him as he saw the frustration build in the handyman's face. Oh Candy was a bitch!

Turbo didn't answer when Candy questioned him on Felix's reaction. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't really want to admit the truth either. 'Please don't throw a fit,' thought Turbo, knowing how easily Candy could go into an emotional outburst if he even suspected what Felix had said.  
Then he felt the King pull him close, "what are you...mahmmm," his yellow eyes closed in bliss at King Candy's touch, his arms wrapped around the King's shoulders to pull them close as he felt the King's hands go up his jacket. The kiss was intoxicating; a wonderful, arousing kiss that they had never before shared with each other, "easy Candy, you're going to get me stiff."  
When they broke apart Turbo noted Candy wasn't looking at him, he was smiling at Felix from across the room.  
Turbo rolled his eyes, "That's not funny... I don't like fix-it and he's nosy as hell, but the guys really sensitive. Don't kiss me like that just to make him jealous." It was obvious that the King had figured out what Felix wanted to tell Turbo and he was being a real primadonna about it. He glanced back at the handyman, only to find Felix was slumping out of the bar with his hands in his pockets.  
"Oh great!" said Turbo with a groan. "Stay here, I better go talk to him before he goes off crying to someone about it."  
Candy gave an irritated groan "Oh leave him, he's just looking for attention!"  
"I'll just be a minute – you can feel me up later!"  
Turbo chased after Felix out of Tapper's, but luckily the handyman hadn't gotten far.  
"Fix-it!" he called.  
"No Turbo, I don't want to talk. It's all fine; you have a right to show your affections. I shouldn't have been looking," there was a strained quality to Felix's voice, like he was choking back tears.  
"The reason he did that was because you were looking!" said Turbo. "Oh geez, it wasn't because I told him what you just told me. Candy figured it out!"  
"You don't have to make excuses," said Felix, "I'm not a child, Turbo, I can take it."  
"You obviously can't."  
At that he was fixed with a very uncharacteristic glare from the handyman and in return Turbo matched that glare, even trumped it. "If you felt something for me, you should have said sooner!"  
"Why? So you could push me away?" said Felix, tears in the corners of his eyes, "I've tried telling you, all these years. But you've always rejected me... if I told you the truth..." he sniffed, his cheeks reddened.  
With a groan Turbo rubbed his face, "Look, I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you. But..." he sighed, he was going to regret saying this, but if it kept Felix happy, "maybe... maybe I can try being nicer. I won't insult you as much and we can try... being friends," he grimaced at this. He put a hand out to the handyman, "alright... Felix?"  
A sniff and a rub with a gloved hand under his eyes led to a smile on Felix's face. He took Turbo's hand, "Alright..." then without warning he pulled Turbo into a hug.  
The pale racer immediately stiffened, but he accepted it grudgingly, even returning a much smaller squeeze. It was when Felix partially broke away and their eyes met, that something stirred in those blue pools. Before he knew it, Felix planted a kiss on Turbo's lips; his arms wrapped around Turbo and clamped the racer's own arms to his sides. At an instant, Turbo's eyes shot wide, as he murmured protest he fell back straight into the bar and over onto the floor, when his lips were finally free he yelled as loudly as he could, "Get off me, Fix-it!"  
But Felix had buried his head into Turbo's chest, his face fresh with tears, shouting, "I love you, Turbo! I've always loved you!"  
"Someone get him off me!" said Turbo, but everyone was completely stunned. Well... almost everyone.

Moments pass and with a hand propping up his chin Candy sighed, unfolded his legs and stood up "This is meant to be our night," he muttered as he walked slowly through the door to the bar and there on the floor was Turbo with a tear stricken Felix clinging to his chest, his man's chest!

Rage erupted in the king's eyes as he stamped over and grabbed Felix by his collar yanking him to his feet. Hands gripped the handyman by his denim shirt before he shoved him hard against the wall and held the man with his forearm "Who the Fuck do you think you are!?" he shoved hid arm into Felix's throat making the man splutter and choke. There was a fire in the kings eyes as he pressed the man as hard as he could into the concrete "I don't give a flying Fuck What you feel but touch My man again and ill behead you and stick your filthy head on a pike and put it on show on My castle walls!" he spat in the handyman's face.

"Whoa, Candy!" said Turbo, still sat on the floor, "easy, don't hurt him!"

Candy looked over his shoulder to Turbo but said nothing before lifting a hand and repeatedly punched Felix in the stomach four times; he then dropped the man and took two steps backward to watch Felix with uncaring eyes. He straightened his jacket and took in several shaky breaths, his body trembling.  
The moment Candy looked back at Turbo; the pale racer saw something he'd never seen before in the King's eyes – cruelty.  
"Geez, Candy! You didn't have to do that," said Turbo shoving himself up. He went straight to Felix's side. "Come on, Fix-it. It isn't so bad."  
Felix tried to murmur something, but instead he spluttered blood. He got up, his body shaking and pushed Turbo away, then ran straight out of Tappers with one hand over his stomach and the other across his face, leaving a trail of blood and tears. This time Turbo didn't follow.  
"What the fuck?" snapped Turbo at Candy, "Over reaction much?! I told you he's sensitive, probably just as over emotional as you are! You said him enough with that beheading threat, why'd you have to deck him as well?" He looked at the king, Turbo's yellow eyes wide with horror... "You're scaring me."

The king slowly realised what he'd done. Candy lifted a hand and covered his eyes and then lifted the other to join the first, "I...I I'm thsorry...I saw red...I..." he took in a breath and removed his hands to look into Turbo's eyes; he saw shock – fear - disappointment. He was meant to be a gentle man, wouldn't hurt a fly. Candy stepped back and lent against the bar "Turbo please I just lost it, don't be scared of me I've...I've never done anything like that before..." he suddenly grew angry again "How do you expect me to react!? What if it was the other way round with someone clinging to me sticking their tongue down My throat!?...I doubt you'd shake their hand and pat them on the back!" he crossed his arms and lowered his head to avoid eye contact

Turbo sighed, "I'd probably do the same..." he was going to continue, that it was a big difference between the racer doing it and Candy beating the crap out of someone! But it was clear the King was sorry and so Turbo kept that little painful bit of truth back in his head.

A tear rolled down Candy's cheek and he swiftly wiped it away "just when I think things are levelling out something else happens!" he hugged himself and still kept his head down as more tears fell "maybe I should find him and apologize."

"No," said Turbo quickly, "Trust me, if you go after him he'll just get into hysterics. He'll calm down... eventually." The racer bit his lips as he thought, "I'll see if I can get someone else to talk with him... if I go myself, it might become awkward."

It hurt to see the King upset, even more than before. Aware then the whole of Tappers could watch this little scene; Turbo gently put an arm around Candy and guided him from the bar to the door. The evening was ruined anyway. He brought the King's head up to look into his eyes, "It's alright, we all lose it sometimes. This is just another hitch in the road. But we've come this far," he took the King's hands into his own. "This is barely a scratch on everything else that's happened. Look, why don't we go somewhere quiet?" he said nuzzling into the King's shoulder, "we can do anything you want... anything."

Hand wiping at his eyes to rid them of the tears, Candy said, "I hope I didn't really hurt him," he saw blood on the floor as they left Tappers. It was quiet in game central, calm, Turbo's voice echoed through the expanse of the deserted hall. Anything? Candy gave a coy smile and pushed against Turbo's chest and walked him backwards till his back hit the wall behind them; bodies pressed together firmly.

"No one's around." He pushed turbo into an alley way to their right and the king gave his lover a squeeze between his legs, "I want..." He began before pulling back and pressing his own back against the opposite wall, "I want your mouth around me," hands flattened against the wall as he eyed the man.


	12. Chapter 12 - Comfort and Lies

**A/N - Warning - contains strong sexual content in this chapter - but I think you could probably guess that XD**

* * *

_Chapter 12 – Comfort and Lies_

The racer paused at the request; he didn't want to suck Candy off, but he felt bad for what happened. So swallowing his pride, Turbo put on a relaxed grin.  
"Well I did say anything," he said, his hand slipping down to the King's trousers here he hooked his thumb into the strap. His other hand pulled up under the King's shirt, caressing Candy's chest and down his towards his belly, stopping to rub the space just above the King's groin area. Taking the opportunity he gave his lover a short, gentle kiss. Manoeuvring his hand down the front of the King's pants to grope at his manhood, all the while planting tiny love bites down the king's neck.  
Turbo slid down, his knees against the cold floor, pulling the King's pants down as he did, exposing his erection. Hand's feeling their way; rubbing, touching, stroking the racer's head becoming warmer with each passing moment.

The King gave several bursts of breath as turbo began to touch and kiss him. Soft kisses and nips teased a shudder from the monarch and then a long soft moan of ecstasy. His knees wobbled a little as he felt the touches to his manhood which soon stood to full attention "Oh...Turbo."

With hot breath panting onto the King's hardness, Turbo brought his tongue up along the underside of Candy's erection and along the head, rubbing his tongue hard against the very tip, before letting his lips slip over the entire head. His yellow tinged eyes, fluttered shut as his tongue pressed under the king's manhood, and slid it down further in, feeling every inch filling his mouth. With his cheeks as red as sunburn, the racer gentle moved his head forward, slipping in the last few inches. His hands transferred to holding the King's thighs as he deep throated him a few times, in long steady strokes. But knowing King Candy liked having it a bit rough, he soon increase his speed, murmuring with pleasure at what he was bestowing on his lover.

Candy heart raced. Hands moved to knock off Turbo's helmet with a 'crack' to the ground to entwine his fingers in his lover's messy black locks. He bit his lip just as Turbo deeply took him and he allowed a drawn out moan that echoed throughout the emptiness of game central.  
"Mmn...wonder what flavour I'll give you...I am the king of all sweets after all, oh god..." he gasped and gripped the sides of Turbo's head as the pale racer took it up and notch, legs almost buckled but he pressed his back against the wall harder and repositioned his feet but the trembling got worse. He could feel his climax tugging inside him and he couldn't help but buck his hips into Turbo's mouth "Nmnn...thsorry," he didn't want to choke him.

The only blip in this otherwise perfect scene was the King almost forcing his manhood back down Turbo's throat, the fact he did wasn't a problem, the pale racer liked it, but for a few seconds he thought he might accidently bite down at the sudden unexpected invasion and that wouldn't have been good.

A heat welled up from inside Candy as he felt himself nearing his end, "I'm about to pull me out if you don't want to swallow," he gave Turbo a fair warning, but within moments the King gave a loud cry of pleasure. His shaft pulsating as it jetted his hot seed, his leg trembles were as worse as they can get as his orgasm washed over him. Mouth agape; he threw his head back against the wall that was supporting him.  
Again King Candy proved to be Turbo's better, granting the racer a warning on his rapidly approaching ejaculation, as if Turbo couldn't already tell from the shaft pulsating in his mouth. But Turbo decided it was only fair since he had forced the King to swallow last time, besides, he wanted to see what flavour he got. He moaned loudly as he deep throated one last time and felt the hot sticky seed squirt inside his mouth and down the back of his throat. Despite hating the taste last time, Turbo had no qualms with letting the fluid run over his tongue; in fact it had a very pleasant taste to it.  
"Tastes like cherry," mused Turbo and he shoved his tongue into the King's mouth, pushing his body up against Candy's, his racer outfit flat against the King's exposed skin, arms draped around Candy's neck.

Candy's trembles gave way to a burning sensation as his muscles strained to keep himself stood up. "Cherry huh?" his eyes fluttered shut as his lover kissed him, thick taste of his cum was strong in that hot mouth and it was intoxicating! Tongues fought for dominance before the King submitted and allowed Turbo to do as he willed. The pale racer's body pressing against him made the King grunt as he broke the kiss. He took in several shaky breaths; hands coming to rest at Turbo's hips, where he squeezed and pressed his withered manhood against the cool material of his lover's racing suit. The thrill of doing this in public was still giving their moment a spark. "What about you baby? I can't leave you out from the fun."

Turbo paused at this realisation. So far everything had been fine, baring that little hiccup with Felix; not once had his code decided to do something stupid or get in the way. But the further they went the more nervous the racer was becoming. The pain of having their codes torn apart was still fresh inside the racers mind... why not? It was barely that morning when it happened. Besides there was something kind of crass with having sex in an alley in game central, thrilling as it was. If it was going to happen again then he wanted it to be special.  
"Feeling drained after that 'Sugar Rush'," he grinned. "I should really hit the hay."

A soft chuckle escaped Candy, "That was a bad pun..." He smiled to his lover, legs still felt wobbly but he could feel himself gaining the strength back in them. "Come on, I want to make it up to you. Let me rub you."

"It's fine..." Turbo said, "as long as you're happy, I am too." He considered telling Candy what he had done there and then, but this was not the time.

The King met Turbo's eyes at the refusal, "What?"

Before the King could get too disappointed, Turbo added, "Want to join me? Or will your kingly duties keep you in light of the Gumball?"  
Candy smiled gently and shook his head, "No, my girlsth have I all covered. All I have to do is show up on time... but... Turbo, there's something you thshould know."

"This about Jet?"

"No... Wait, what?" he started, "How did you know?"

"He told me he never took your promise seriously... that the only way you'd stay out of Turbotime is if you were chained to a wall... which is not a bad idea," Turbo said with a lusty smile.

"Hmpt, what world do we live in when someone couldn't take a King's word?" Candy pushed Turbo back gently and gave himself enough room to bend down and pull up his pants and redo the buttons. He smoothed down his shirt and tucked it in.

Turbo donned his helmet again, "Jet said you were just desperate to get back to the castle, that you probably would have said anything..." explained Turbo, "plus he knows he'll catch hell from me if he kicked up a fuss."

"Which is probably true," he said gently. He straightened up; a small smile crept over his cherry lips, "I'll come home with you. The castle is a little too large and empty for me alone...especially on the eve of my daughter's party." A soulful look came about the sweet King's features as he linked his arm through Turbo's and began to walk out of the alley and towards Turbotime's train station. "Itsth been a strange and whirlwind few daysth huh?" he made small talk as they walked, "Thingsth will thsettle though, even if Jet won't fully accept me."

"Yeah," agreed Turbo, "As for Jet... he'll get used to it." After all, his brother could have easily refused to help Turbo with his code- perhaps a guilty conscience was the reason?  
Turbo avoided talking about Candy's daughter, although talking may help, it would only bring up painful memories that were still very much raw.  
As they rode the train to Turbo-time, Turbo didn't speak, happy just to be quiet with his lover wrapped in his arms. He truthfully felt exhausted; it had been a long day. Jet and Set weren't around when they got there. Turbo had no doubt the two of them were in the house, but he felt so tired he just couldn't be bothered to walk the whole way there; let alone drive.  
"Let's stay in the spare room tonight, in case we wake up the twins. Jet might put up with us when he's awake, but you don't want to piss him off when he's groggy."  
The spare room was a lot nicer then Turbo's room anyway. They wouldn't be disturbed here and the cosy little living space made it feel like they had their own apartment. Not to mention the bed was bigger than Turbo's own one.  
Both entered into the living room and Candy looked around; it was nice, cosy in fact.

"Make yourself at home," Turbo said, "it's not the castle, but at least it's clean." He left Candy to do what he pleased.

"Thank you," he watched Turbo disappear into the bathroom and turned his attention to a low shelf where a photo sat in a black frame; it was Turbo with the twins on their first day racing. Turbo looked fresh faced and cocky and the twins had an arm about each other's shoulders with their thumbs up, "Cute.." candy mused before hearing Turbo flush the toilet and shuffle to bed.

The racer stripped naked and clambered into the bed. The sheets may have not been as comfortable as the King's bed, but they were bliss to the tired racer. "Oh, better set the alarm," said Turbo, knowing sods law they would oversleep and be late for the arcades opening. Then he cuddled under the blankets with a yawn, "night, princess."

The King stood in the door way as his lover slipped into bed and called to him good night and he cooed back, "Night, bright eyes." He striped down and picked his crown from atop his head and placed it on the dresser. He took several tiptoe steps to the bed and slipped in a gently as he could, pulling the sheets up to cover him up to the shoulder he moved a hand to place it on Turbo's stomach, but he just lay there, eyes wide. He rolled over and curled up in a foetus position his back to the racer but he fought his urge to sleep -the bad dreams would come, he knew it.

Despite being half-dead with exhaustion Turbo was well aware the King was still awake at his side. He opened one dimly lit eye, watching King Candy, the steady rise and fall of his breath. Somehow the racer knew why Candy was so reluctant to sleep. The night time world of dreams would only bring more haunting nightmares of Vanellope.  
He shuffled up closer to the King, wrapping his arms around his lover's body and entwining their hands together.  
"It'll be alright, Candy," he said gently, "sleep," and he nuzzled into the back of the King's neck, his eyes closed.  
At the feeling of his lover against his back the King's eyes opened wider, he looked back over his shoulder, a smile on his face, "Thank you, love," he said gently, "but I don't think I can."

Turbo opened an eye, "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help."

Candy paused, he turned himself around to face his lover and hooking his arms around Turbo's middle, he held them close. "I know," he said, "but the fact you care is enough."

With a slight smile the pale racer returned his affection with his own embrace. He planted a kiss on the King's forehead, "anytime," he said gently. Their eyes met, something passed between them. The look became a kiss, mutual on both sides, the instigator unknown. Candy moaned softly, his tongue slipping in to taste his lover wet insides. Turbo didn't object such advantages, a hand slipped down to his partner's thigh, caressing and enticing.

Candy twisted himself to a position under Turbo and the pale racer manoeuvred to atop his partner, settling between his legs, an arm around Candy's shoulders and a hand pulling up his partner's leg. Their bodies pressed close, groins firm together, moaning into the kiss.

The racer's hand moved down between them. He pulled back his lower body, so he could slip a hand down the front of Candy's underwear, caressing a hardened erection as he slipped Candy's pants down his legs. The monarch gasped lightly, his cheeks reddened as he watched the garment be pulled from him. Then their bodies were once again pressed close and lips caressed softly now; letting the moment become much more tender. Turbo rubbed himself up against the King's own hardness; all the while planting soft kisses down Candy's neck, coaxing a soft gasp from his lover.

"Oh Turbo..." whispered Candy as his chocolate eyes closed and he tilted his head back to let the assault of kisses continue. He pulled both legs up to wrap them around Turbo's waist, his back entrance suitably exposed and grinding against his lover's hardened flesh.

The pale racer quickly understood his partners intend, but pulled back and unravelled his body from his lover. He received a questioning and somewhat pained look from the king, but Turbo only smiled revealing his signature yellow teeth. He lent over the bed to retrieve something from underneath. When he emerged he had in his hand a small clear tube, the contents of which were well known.

Candy glanced at the tube then at Turbo and his chocolate eyes grew flirtatious. He lent back and rolled onto his front, presenting himself; inviting his lover's touch. Turbo was quick to apply the lube to the tip of his manhood and mounted Candy. His slick erection brushed up against the King's leg, to which the monarch gasped lightly and then let froth a loud passionate moan as his lover guided himself in.

With a single thrust Turbo felt himself slip in and his arms wrapped around Candy's middle to pull the monarch into a kneeling position.

"Oh God Turbo!... Ah!" yelled out Candy, loud enough for his cries to travel beyond the safety of their little love nest. He gripped at the sheets either side of his lover, head lent back and eyes slammed shut as Turbo delivered thrust after thrust with his arms clamped around the king's middle, a hand slipping free to grip at the King's manhood and pump furiously, slick and easily with the aid of lubricant.

Candy's heart pounded, his forehead pressed into Turbo's shoulder as the overwhelming pleasure hit him. He yelled out each time Turbo forced himself inside, letting out a series of short 'ah' noises.

The pale racer kept near silent, only his grunts gave anything away. As Candy lent into him, Turbo rested his head against his lovers, lamplight eyes closes, mouth agape slightly as his breath became heavy. He lent back pulling Candy atop him, but still rotating his hips hard into his lover, and still with hand clamped around his lover's shaft.

A bead of pre formed on Candy's tip as he barely managed to gasp out, "Ah Turbo... I'm... I'm ah... coming!"

No sooner did he say this, the King gave out a final loud yell and his shaft pulsated wildly beneath the racer's fingers, shooting streams of cum over the bed sheets. A few seconds later Turbo rammed his manhood as far as it would go and with a few twitches from the outside he released himself deep inside of the King, filling his walls.

The both of them panted, lying still, engulfed in the after feelings of release.

King Candy lent back against the racer, his check against Turbo's grey chest, a smile on his face as he nuzzled into his lover, still joined together by their act of love. He didn't want to separate just yet; content to feel his lover's hot seed deep inside of him. If fact the whole act made him feel rather sleepy.

The racer watched his lover, eyes bright in the dim room. He reached for the covers, now strewn over the side and pulled them up over the pair of them. His arms lay over the sleeping King and then he too laid his head back and let the night-time world take him, comfortable in the embrace of his lover.

Only when Candy was sure Turbo was asleep, Candy moved off of him slowly. He moved and sat up, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and off to the living room he went. Upon reaching the kitchen he made for the kettle to make some tea - maybe this would help?

Two hands leaned against the kitchen counter as he waited for the kettle to boil; one hand grabbed a cup whilst the other found a tea bag and dropped it in. Kettle switch clicked and candy poured in the hot water, but added no sugar or milk after taking out the teabag and dropping it in the bin. Taking the cup in his left hand he moves to a single armchair and sits down before bringing his knees up to his chest, he held the cup in both hands and gently blew, steam slowly bellowed from the cup before he took a sip. He hoped him getting up didn't wake Turbo but on this particular night he felt too afraid to sleep even if he was within the embrace of his new found love. The King's eyes were heavy and he yawned greatly, he placed the cup on a side table and placed his forehead on his knees as he wrapped his arms about his legs, "I'm thsorry Vanellope. I wish I could bring you back..."

Hours pass and the King had finally given up, his knees still drawn up to his chest but his head rested against one of the arms of the chair.

Turbo was soon asleep, quiet in his own personal night-time world. When he awoke it was just before the alarm sounded; he quickly switched it off hoping not to wake Candy. He sat up, only then did he realise he was alone in the bed.  
So he couldn't provide comfort - he King was still plagued by the nightmares. Turbo dressed with a heavy heart and entered the living room to find Candy curled up on the arm chair, a cold half drunken cup of tea on the nearby side table.  
Turbo scratched his neck thoughtfully. He went back into the bedroom and returning carrying a blanket that he put around the King's shoulders without disturbing the sleeping monarch. Before leaving, he scribbled a note on a paper napkin and pinned it to the fridge with a magnet-  
'Gone racing. I'll make sure the other two don't bother you.'  
Love Turbo  
Before writing down such a blatant show of affection would have made the racer's stomach turn; but like everything else to do with the King this no longer bothered him at all.  
Back on the track his racing held its usual vigour. By lunchtime when the arcade was usually much quieter, Turbo had already managed five straight victories. The twins seemed pleased to see the little racer back on his feet, as much as they hated losing to him.  
During the quiet period they lined up at the starting line as usual when there were no gamers and usually the other two would talk quietly while Turbo dazed in the forever present sun, with a smug little grin on his face. But today he had no smile, his mind was constantly on the dilemma of what to do about Candy's nightmares...the obvious option was to rectify what bothered the King... but that was impossible... or was it?  
Turbo didn't mention it was King Candy's daughter that he was asking about and he was very careful not to mention she was from Sugar Rush or Jet would easily guess who he meant. When he asked his brother Jet was instantly suspicious.  
"You want to bring back a dormant character?" said Jet, "It was bad enough rewriting your own code! Now you want to play God?"  
"No," said Turbo, "I was wondering if they could be reawakened... you know as they were?"  
Jet thought about it, "Hard to say. You could end up with a character with no personality... just a walking husk. Who is this for, anyway?"  
Turbo thought quickly, "Uh... Felix," he said quickly.  
"Felix," chorused both Twins.  
Again Turbo thought quickly, "Uh yeah... he said he had this um... dog. Was meant to be put into his game as like a companion, but the game developers froze him and took it out. He got to know the little guy and seeing as he was so upset yesterday... I just wanted to make it up to him."  
"By messing around with the code again?" said Jet with a disapproving scowl, "Just get him a bunch of flowers or something...if you piss around with something you don't understand, little brother, you may end up making things worse...and that is speaking from experience."  
Turbo looked at his brother from across the track with disappointment, and then his head turned upwards to the sky. Was it worth the risk? Given Candy's sensitive nature, it would hurt more to see his beloved daughter be nothing more than a soulless void. She was better off not existing at all.  
At the end of the day the pale racers mind was no clearer then it was before. But he had not given up hope that somewhere there was a way.  
As he got out of his car in the garage, Set walked up to him.  
"Since when did Felix have a dog?" said Set.  
"It was ages ago before they were plugged in... he told me about it," said Turbo. Technically if you replaced Felix and dog with King Candy and Vanellope then it wasn't a total lie... wait, they were meant to be father and daughter and Turbo bet Candy spent loads of time with Vanellope- they must have a ton of shared memories.  
"Jet, what if there was another character that still had memories of a removed character?"  
Jet was busy cleaning his car off, he looked at Turbo with a scowl, "You're still on about that? Let it go, Turbo."  
"No listen. What if I could somehow copy the coding from another character and use it to fill in the missing code of the other?"  
His brother thought, from the look on his face he seemed to think it would work, but he still had a scowl on his face, "It'll never be the same, you can't build a character just from one existing one."  
The pale racer thought, "What about two?"  
Again Jet seemed to think it would work, but he didn't actively encourage Turbo to do whatever little scheme he was planning. "I don't know where you'd find another character to replace the dog code," said Jet, "You can't use a human code."  
"A dog code?" said Turbo, then he froze, oh right, they thought he was trying to bring back Felix's imaginary dog.  
"Well, duh!" said Jet, "You'd need code from a living example; otherwise it would just be stationary... hey where are you going?"  
"Just going to check something with Felix," Turbo lied quickly; because in truth, he was heading to Sugar Rush.


End file.
